Scooby-Doo and the Forgotten Land
by Ellis97
Summary: Scooby and the gang have been sucked into a world of forgotten characters by a being known as, The Shadow Blot and a tyrant known as, Lou Strickland. Along the way he runs into other Hanna-Barbera characters and a former member of Mystery Inc. Can get they get home? Based on Epic Mickey, but instead of Disney we are using Hanna Barbera. R&R
1. A Mirror Reflects

**Scooby Doo and the Forgotten Land **

**Disclaimer: Before you read this, I have a few things to say. This is the Scooby Doo edition of Epic Mickey. Instead of using Disney, we are using Hanna-Barbera characters. It's a mix of Epic Mickey, Paper Mario, and the darkness of the 2010 Myserty Inc show. I'm using Hann-Barbera because I love Hanna Barbera and they're not getting any respect these days. **

**Scooby will be our Mickey.**

**The Great Gazoo will be our Gremlin Gus.**

**Googie will be our Ortensia. **

**Flim-Flam will be our Bunny Children. **

**You're never gonna guess who our Oswald is.**

**Now our story begins.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Now this here is the story of a man. Well he's not actually a man, he's not even human. He's a speech impaired anthropomorphic quadruped. So this here is the story of a speech impaired anthropomorphic quadruped. You know what lets just say he's a dog that makes it easier. So this is the story of a dog, a dog who would make the biggest difference in history.

Our heroes name is Scooby-Doo. Scooby was a master detective who solved mysteries with his friends; Daphne Blake; the beautiful rich heiress, Shaggy Rogers; his hippie master and best bud, Fred Jones; the handsome, ascot wearing leader, and Velma Dinkley; the fearless and geeky genius. Scooby and the gang would always have days of fun solving mysteries, catching bad guys, and driving in their van, The Mystery Machine. They lived in the town of Coolsville where they solved mysteries, and in a host of other places.

One day, after solving a great mystery, Scooby and the gang went to bed. Velma had purchased an antique mirror and brought it home with her.

Scooby decided to hang it up in his room. While Scooby was sleeping, he was lured out of his dog bed and went up to look at the mirror.

"Row. Rook at this mirror" he said as he started looking into it. He touched the mirror and it started wobbling like a jello. It turned out it wasn't a mirror at all, but a portal to a wizards lab.

Scooby went into the portal where he saw Merlin, the legendary wizard working on what appeared to be a model town. Scooby was fascinated by the model and as Merlin left to his quarters, he went to the model and looked at it.

Tiny castles, lakes, rivers, neighborhoods, a neat and lovely castle, mountains, jungle rivers—it was a miniature amusement park, an exotic playland, and a small town all rolled into one! An entire world!

"Rook at this. It's rike a toy town." Scooby said as he observed the model. He loved what he saw on the model. "Rat rooks rike Jellystone Park, rat rooks rike Bedrock, and rat rooks rike the Retsons apartment building. Rust needs one thing: a statue of me".

Scooby grabbed the sorcerer's magic paintbrush. He couldn't resist adding a few of his own touches. No graffiti, he decided. It would be fun to tag a few walls, but he knew the creator of this masterpiece would not approve. Instead, he twirled the paintbrush and created a blobby, purplish statue of himself in the middle of what looked like a town square.

"Hey, this magic stuff isn't so hard!" he declared, grinning. "Not a bad likeness, either. But it should be bigger." He loaded up the brush and slapped on more paint and then some more. The blobby, purply thingie wobbled, wriggled, and grew in front of him.

And it kept growing!

"Yikes!" Scooby yelped as the inky creature morphed into bigger and more threatening shapes. He stumbled backward away from the table. "Where's the 'off' switch?"

Now the creature towered over Scooby, glaring down at him with terrifying green eyes. Scooby's heart pounded triple time. Something dangerous, malevolent even, radiated from the inky form.

What if it kept growing…forever? Frantic, Scooby grabbed the jug of thinner. He had seen how it had erased the sorcerer's paint mistakes. "Please work!" he begged as he dumped the green liquid onto the purplish mass.

"Aahh!" Scooby screamed "Back you monster! Back!" He threw a bottle of thinner at the monster and it started getting weak. But as Scooby was about to finish him off, thinner started spilling on the model. Scooby tried to clean it up, but Merlin was coming downstairs and Scooby didn't want to get in trouble. So, he ran back home to his room and decided to forget everything.

"Phew." Scooby pulled the covers up over his head, trying to slow down his racing heart. "I think I'll leave magic to the professionals from now on."

He curled up and tried desperately to fall back asleep. It will all be better in the morning, he told himself.

After he went back through the mirror, a newt in the lab called out to Scooby.

"Congratulations mongrel!" He exclaimed "You just created a monster made out of magic ink and thinner and released it into another dimension"

Turns out the model was not a model at all, but a gateway to another dimension.

What the talking dog didn't see was the Blot oozing back out of the jug. It shuddered and wriggled and spread across the worktable. Then it dragged the jug down, down, down and plunged into another world.

On the other side of the mirror, Merlin hurried back into his workroom. Noises had roused him from his sleep. "Who's there?" he called out. But no one answered.

Merlin frowned. There might not be anyone in his workroom now, but someone had certainly left a mark. He stood over his lovely world, now ravaged. A huge, murky splotch covered most of the landscape. Thinner and paint had damaged much of what he had created, distorting some areas and outright destroying others.

The land he had created was ruined.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Scooby had caused an abomination and released it into another dimension and caused the world to be ruined. What'll he do?**


	2. Welcome to Boomerland

Merlin did not figure out who the intruder was for a really long time. Over the years, Scooby and the gang had made a lot of achievements, they fought zombies, went into cyberspace, teamed up with aliens, went on a video safari, played mini golf, the Scooby Snacks became franchises, they went to a magic school, and so much more.

Then, one night Scooby and the gang had once again, been solving another mystery.

"Now lets see who this monster really is" Freddy stated.

Scooby took off the monsters mask and under it was an old mans head.

"Old Man Phillips?!" They yelled shocked.

"But why?" Asked Velma.

"Spanish doubloons, sitting at the bottom of the lake. They would've been mine if it weren't for you meddling kids" he said.

"A bunch of coins? Aww man!" Velma whined.

After the police took Phillips away, the gang went back into the Mystery Machine and headed for home.

"Another mystery solved. Another nights rest earned." Daphne told her friends "Im tired and sleepy"

"Don't worry Daph well be home shortly" Freddy said as he drove the van.

They all got home and got ready for bed. Scooby went to his room and went to sleep. Just then, Shaggy woke him up.

"Like Scoob, I'm gonna get a late night snack. Want anything?" He asked

"No thanks." Scooby said back.

"Suit yourself then."

Shaggy came back later with a big Dagwood sandwich and Scooby sucked it up before Shaggy could taste it and ate the bread not knowing his dog ate it.

"Gee, I guess I didn't make it very flavorful" Shaggy thought. He went back to his room.

As Scooby fell asleep, he noticed that something was dripping on his face. At first he thought it would've been a leaky pipe but it wasn't water, it was black ink. Scooby woke up in confusion.

"What's ink doing here?" Asked Scooby.

Just then, a gigantic, shapeless, monstrosity hovered over him with its scary glowing green eyes. It's arm-like tendrils went after Scooby.

"No it can't be! You were just a dream!" Scooby screamed "That never happened. I've never been to the other side of the mirror. I swear!"

Scooby's protests didn't help, the monsters tendrils grabbed Scooby by the ankles and literally pulled him right through the mirror.

Scooby screamed as he was being dragged into the mirror. Unfortunately, his calls for help weren't loud enough. He was dragged into Merlin's workshop and grabbed really hard onto the table where Merlin's forgotten world was. But it was no use, it had no impact on the creature. He grabbed onto anything he could find, but it didn't help at all so, he gripped the magic paintbrush and was sent through a portal to the other dimension along with the paintbrush.

After a long fall and struggle, Scooby was finally free from the monsters clutches. But that didn't prevent anything from breaking his fall. He landed right on a floor and was unconscious.

When Scooby came to, he saw that he was trapped in some sort of scary castle and tied to a chair. Scooby was scared and had no idea what was going on.

"Ruh? What's going on?" Demanded Scooby.

"Your fate Scooby. The moment I've been waiting for." Said a strange man in the dark.

Out of the darkness appeared a man, with a curly Q mustache, and WWII pilots outfit.

"DICK DASTARDLY!" Scooby screamed.

"That's right! It's me Dick Dastardly" Said the man.

"What's going on?" Scooby demanded again.

"Don't be afraid Scooby. I have no reason to hurt you. I just want a little something from you."

"Roh no! He's going for his evil instruments of torture!" Scooby Sao terrified.

"Mwa ha ha!" Dastardly yelled as he pulled a lever. An extending arm came out of his machine and the arm grabbed a toilet plunger and plunged it onto Scooby's chest.

Scooby struggled and he finally freed himself from the chains. He grabbed the plunger and threw it at Dastardly. It got on Dick's face and he struggled to get it off.

"Give it up Dastardly!" Scooby told him as Dastardly got the plunger off his face. He activated a trap door and he got away.

However, the ink monster came up to Scooby to destroy him. Scooby however, could not look for any weapons so he pointed the magic paintbrush at the monster and the monster ran away.

"That was weird. Now, how am I gonna figure out where I am?" He pondered to himself.

"Psst. Scooby Doo" a strange voice whispered.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"Over here!" Said the voice which came from the exit door.

"Okay" Scooby said. He took the brush with him and went to see where the voice came from.

Scooby saw that it came from a little green fella who was floating in midair.

"Scooby Doo?" Asked the Martian.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Asked Scooby.

"I'm the Great Gazoo"

"The Great Kazoo?" Scooby asked.

"It's GA-Zoo! Get your priorities straight" Gazoo scolded.

"Sorry." Scooby apologized "Where am I anyways?"

"You're in Boomerland Scooby." The green Martian said.

"Boomerland what's that?" Asked Scooby.

"A magical kingdom, that was once a happy place to live in. I'll tell you more about this place if you come with me"

Scooby had no choice, if he wanted to get home, he'd have to follow Gazoo. Maybe he could help him, after all he did know more about this place than he did, so Gazoo's knowledge would come in handy.

**Author's Note: There you have it! Scooby had met the Great Gazoo. What'll happen next? Find out in our next chapter**


	3. Quest for the Map

**Quest for the Map part 1**

Gazoo took Scooby to an alley. There was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a bright pink racing uniform with white gloves, a purple pilots hat, maroon tights, and white go-go boots.

"Gazoo!" She said "You've come back"

"Yes I have and look who that Dastardly character captured." Gazoo told the woman as he showed her Scooby holding the brush.

"Scooby Doo!" The woman yelled happily.

"Do I know you?" Scooby asked.

"I'm Penelope Pitstop. I was the star of Wacky Races and the Perils of Penelope Pitstop. But I guess nobody watches those anymore." She said sadly.

"I have to get home. I got pulled into this place by that ink monster." Scooby told them.

"That would be the Shadow Blot. It's a monster made out of magic ink and thinner." Gazoo told Scooby.

"The Blot seemed awfully scared of this" Scooby said as he showed his friends the magic brush.

"That's Merlin's magic paintbrush, it's a very powerful thing. It shoots paint and thinner. It may come on handy." Gazoo said.

Scooby, Gazoo, and Penelope went out of the alley and they ended up on the town square. It looked very spooky and dark.

"Is this a…town?" Asked Scooby.

"Sure, Merlin made it as best as he could. He wanted to make this a great place for us characters" Penelope added.

"Characters?" Asked Scooby.

"Characters the world stopped watching and stopped loving." Gazoo explained "Classics, short-lives, franchise killers, jumping the shark, scrapped projects, you name it. Merlin built this place so we'd all have somewhere wonderful to live and to call home after we are forgotten. Also to prevent us from falling into darkness. Sure there's the occasional cameo or live action movie, but that's not good enough. Reboots, digital downloads, or complete series on DVD might help people remember us but that's it: none of us have had reboots in years. These days people will only go for shows that are not so innocent and have anti-heroes, heavy on the anti-heroes."

"That's really sad Penelope" Scooby told his friend.

"Yeah it is. Take Top Cat for example. Only people that'll love him and praise him are people in Mexico. Hong Kong Phooey would've had his own movie if it wasn't for Warner Bros. And me, who wants to watch a show about a pathetic damsel in distress who can't tell that her butler is trying to kill her?" She started getting teary and backed away her tears.

"Gee that is very sad Penelope." Scooby told her.

"When this world was first created, Merlin put in all kinds of places and neighborhoods. Everybody who was forgotten loved it. Especially the king. His majesty wanted this to be the best place for all forgotten characters." Gazoo added "It was paradise before…"

"Before what?" Scooby asked.

"Before the Thinner Disaster" Gazoo explained sadly "Many years ago, a giant wave of thinner came upon us and ruined nearly the whole kingdom. Things got worse when the Blot arrived and he started absorbing nearly all the energy in the kingdom. Nearly all the citizens had been turned to stone thanks to the thinner and the Blot."

"Wait! You mentioned a king right?" Scooby asked.

"Why yes my dear canine I did" Gazoo responded "Why?"

"I thought Merlin ras the ruler." He questioned.

"Oh no honey, he's just the 'God' of our world, if you know what I mean." Penelope said.

"His majesty set up all kinds of sites and places here in Boomerland. Entertainment complexes, neighborhoods, restaurants, parks, stores, homes, all kinds of places. He wanted to make this a wonderful place for all of us" Gazoo added "He's the ruler of our kingdom. At least he was."

"Rye know! Maybe the king can help me get home." Scooby suggested.

"I don't know, his majesty is quite bitter" Penelope added "But, I can see you have to get home to your gang so, I guess we could try to convince him"

"We'll need to ask some people for directions to his majesty's castle" Gazoo told Scooby "We'd better find some survivors"

They went to a police station and went in to ask for directions.

"Rello? Re are looking for his majesty's castle and we need directions" Scooby asked the man behind the chair.

The man turned his chair to see who was asking him. What turned around was a brown dog wearing a black mask and red karate outfit.

"Sorry sir I-" Before the dog could finish he was shocked to see Scooby-Doo.

"Oh my god! Oh my GOD! It's Scooby-Doo! You must remember me!" The dog told him.

Scooby tried to get the dog's name, but couldn't remember, he had seen this dog before, but couldn't place the name.

"It's me Hong Kong Phooey, number one super guy! I was the star of my show, Hong Kong Phooey and I was in Laff-a-Lympics, I was on your team, the Scooby Doobies." Hong Kong Phooey took some photos out of his wallet.

Scooby was left speechless.

"You don't remember that's okay. Nobody else did neither." Hong Kong Phooey told Scooby sadly "Since there's hardly anyone who isn't turned to stone here in Boomerland, I've been reminiscing on the glory days and watching the test footage of my live action film. I guess people don't want a funny animal show anymore. Sometimes, I watch your shows but I never watch 'A Scooby-Doo Halloween' because that joke about nobody recognizing me deeply offends me. So anyways what brings you here?"

"Re need your help Hong Kong Phooey." Scooby told him.

"Why?" Asked Hong Kong Phooey.

"We have to find a way to get to the kings palace. We thought maybe you'd know" Penelope told the dog.

"Oh I had a map of Boomerland that shows where the kings castle is but I think I gave it to Huckleberry Hound" Phooey told them.

"Any idea where he could be?" Asked Gazoo.

"Well Gazoo, usually he would be hanging with Yogi and his friends at Jellystone Park. He's probably there." Phooey suggested.

"Do you know how to get to Jellystone park?" Asked Scooby.

"That I forgot. But maybe someone in the local cul-de-sac knows" The karate dog responded.

"Ranks Hong Kong rit was great to see to see you again" Scooby said and they left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, they're off to get the map, now we are gonna see some more of Scooby's old friends. Who is the king? You'll find out later! **


	4. Quest for the Map part 2

**Quest for the Map part 2**

Scooby, Penelope, and Gazoo left the building and headed for the cul-de-sac. When they arrived, they saw a house with a van parked in front. The car looked like his and the gangs van. Only, it was red and on top of the van was a caveman cave. And there was a logo on it it said "The Teen Angels".

Our heroes went to the house and knocked on the door. Out came a very hairy and shaggy man with a loin cloth on his back like a cape.

"Hello" said the man. Soon, he instantly saw Scooby and was amazed by what he saw.

"UNGA BUNGA!" He yelled with excitement "It's Scooby Doo!" He ran back inside and called out to his friends "Cavey Jr, Teen Angels come outside!"

Just then, a little boy who looked just like the caveman only with a blue hat and black dot eyes, and three beautiful young women came outside. One woman had blonde hair and wore a sleeveless green mini dress, the second one was black and had an Afro and wore a red turtleneck sweater with a blue skirt and red knee high boots, and the third one had long brown hair and wore a pale pink top and a pair of hot pink flared trousers with a white belt. They were more than excited to see Scooby.

"ZOWIE! " Screamed the blonde girl "It's Scooby-Doo!"

"I can't believe it! It's been so long! It's us Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels" Said the girls.

"Taffy Dare" said the blonde girl as she introduced herself.

"Dee-Dee Sykes" said the black woman who introduced herself.

"Brenda Chance" said the brunette.

"Cavey Jr" said the little boy.

"And of course, me CAPTAIN CAVEMAAAANN!" Hollered the caveman.

"We were in Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels" said Taffy as she showed a picture of her, Caveman, Brenda, and Dee-Dee solving a mystery.

"We were in Laff-a-Lympics" said Dee-Dee as she showed Scooby a team photo.

"We were on the Scooby Doobies" Brenda added.

"Me soon started living among Flintstones" said Captain Caveman "Me first starred in Flintstones Comedy Hour"

"And me and my dad also starred in The Flintstones Kids" Cavey Jr added "That's where I debuted"

"And then, we teamed up in the Scooby Doo! Mystery Inc episode, Mystery Solvers Club State Finals!" Brenda continued.

Scooby was once again speechless and could not recall.

"You don't remember? That's okay no else did either" said Taffy sadly.

"So what're you doing here? Asked Dee-Dee.

"We need to get to Jellystone Park, do you know the way?" Asked Gazoo.

"Sure we do, well give you a ride" said Cavey Jr.

"Thanks guys!" Said Penelope.

While Dee-Dee went to get the keys, Scooby, Gazoo, Penelope, Caveman, Cavey Jr, Brenda, and Taffy saw a plastic case with a greyhounds head with a green mask inside like a bust.

"It's Dynomutt…sort of" Scooby pointed out.

"Hiya Scooby-Doo!" Dynomutt exclaimed "It's been so long since our last adventure together!"

"Re rast teamed up in the Mystery Inc episode, Heart of Evil" Scooby pointed out.

"And, I was just referenced several times in Scooby-Doo and the Mask of Blue Falcon" Dynomutt added.

"What happened to you Dynomutt?" Asked Gazoo.

"Lou Strickland went insane and betrayed all of the king's friends. BF and I got seperated after the Thinner Disaster and his machine took me apart and now my parts are scattered all over Boomerland. I need your help to find them." He told the gang.

"Don't worry Dynomutt, we'll get you put back together." Insisted Cavey Jr. He took Dynomutt's head out of the case and took it with him into the van.

"Hey Cavey Jr what's Dynomutt's head doing here?" Asked Brenda.

"Well Brenda, we're gonna help Dynomutt find his lost parts and put him back together" Cavey Jr told Brenda.

"You know Cavey Jr, me think me found some strange objects just like robot dog's legs" Caveman told his son. He searched through his long, shaggy, body hair and and pulled out two limbs.

"Hey those are my two left legs!" Dynomutt exclaimed.

"That's two legs down. All we need to find are the two other legs and your torso" Scooby reminded them.

So, Scooby and his allies went to find Dynomutt's other parts and get the map from Jellystone Park.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, it looks like Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, Dynomutt, and the Teen Angels have joined Scooby, Gazoo, and Penelope's party. Now let's see them get to Jellystone Park.**


	5. Quest for the Map part 3

Quest for the Map part 3

They finally arrived at Jellystone Park where they saw some people by a picnic table. It was a brown grizzly bear with a green hat and matching tie, a yellow cat wearing a purple hat and matching vest, a blue dog wearing a bow tie, and a pink mountain lion wearing cufflinks, a white collar, and black tie.

"It's Yogi Bear and his friends!" Penelope said.

"There's Snagglepuss" Cavey pointed to the lion.

"There's Top Cat" said Gazoo as he pointed to the cat.

"And finally, there's Huck Hound" Scooby Doo said as he pointed to the dog "Just the dog we wanted to see"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's my old pal Scooby-Doo. You're just in time for the nice tasty pic-a-Nic lunch" said Yogi.

"Sorry Yogi, we came here to talk to Huck" Gazoo told Yogi.

"Oh okay." Yogi responded.

"Ri Ruck!" Scooby told his fellow canine.

"Howdy Scooby, what brings you here?" Asked Huck.

"Re and my friends reed the map of the kingdom Hong Kong Phooey gave you. Do you have it?"

"Sorry Scoob, but I gave it Fred and Barney. They needed it for a day at the quarry. If only the quarry wasn't gone thanks to the Blot."

"We'll have to go to Bedrock, to retrieve the map" Gazoo proclaimed "It'd be great to see my old friends, the dum-dums".

"Well then, into the van stage right" Snag told the gang.

They went into the van and were on their way to the prehistoric caveman town of Bedrock.

**Author's Note: Well, they are off to Bedrock. Now, Yogi Bear, Huck Hound, Top Cat, and Snagglepuss have joined our party.**


	6. Quest for the Map part 4

**Quest for the Map part 4**

They arrived in Bedrock and boy was it heavy on the stones. All the cavemen, broncos, pterodactyls, and whiny talking animals were nothing but stone.

"Rye always knew Bedrock was a stone town but this is horrible" Scooby told his friends.

"By golly, is there anyone even left in town?" Top Cat asked rhetorically.

"Only Fred, Barney, Dino, and me survived. The others were…not so lucky" Gazoo told them sadly.

"Not quite way me remember it" Caveman said sadly while putting his arm around his son, who also had a sad glance on his face.

"There it is Dee-Dee the Flintstones residence" Huck pointed out.

"Hmm, I wonder if the gum, I buried during our match here in Laff-a-Lympics is still here" Taffy wondered.

She looked under a rock and saw a hard piece of chewing gum. Captain Caveman looked at it and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm fruity" he said.

"Riff your gum is here, then Fred rand Barney have got to be here" Scooby intrigued. Just then, he saw two cavemen and a dinosaur inside the cave lamenting.

"There they are!" Huck pointed to them.

Top Cat knocked on the door and out came the two cavemen who were more than shocked to have company.

"Hey hey hey hey! Hey Fred, buddy boy it's our old pal, Scooby Doo" said the short caveman.

"Yabba Dabba Doo indeed!" The other one exclaimed "Come inside everyone. It's great to see Scooby Doo again"

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" Asked Gazoo.

"Oh Gazoo, it's you." Fred said disappointingly.

"What a surprise" Barney added.

They went inside the cave and talked for a while.

"So, what brings you here to Bedrock?" Asked Fred.

"We were wondering if you boys had a map, we need to get to the kings castle" Penelope told Fred.

"Um yeah. I think I have it in the closet" Barney said as he went to the closet.

"Rye thought these folks were forgotten, I'd never ever forget you guys" Scooby told Fred.

"Thanks Scoob, that means a lot. Times have been very hard since we lost Wilma, Betty, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, and the cat." Fred told his friends sadly.

"Rats terrible Fred" Scooby said.

"Since then, we've been lamenting and nostalgic about the good old days before our town and family were gone" Fred said sadly.

"Hey wait a minute, aren't you and Barney supposed to be the spokesmen for Pebbles cereal?" Asked Top Cat.

"Not anymore, these days we are only included on the boxes and that's it" Fred explained "The company now uses this new advertising campaign with sports stars like Kyle Irving or John Cena, we are only used for the mascots and Pebbles and Bam-Bam are only used for special occasions, they'd love that if they weren't turned to stone"

"You know Fred, me and the gang met John Cena and the rest of WWE once" Scooby told Fred.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Daphne was so attracted to John Cena that she gave him her phone number, home and email address, and scarf size."

"That's creepy and sexual" Brenda added.

"I know" Scooby replied.

"Hey everyone! I got the map" Barney said as he came back.

"Good, now we need to get to the kings castle" Yogi told them "Come on everyone into the van"

"We're coming too." Fred and Barney said as they went into the van with Dino barking by their side.

"What is it Dino?" Asked Fred.

Dino came with a gray dog torso with a green cape and a yellow D on front. It was Dynomutt's torso.

"Hey! That's my torso" Dynomutt said.

"Now all we need are his two right legs" said Top Cat.

**Author's Note: Now they have the map and are their way to the castle to see the king. Now Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, and Dino have joined our party. Now we are gonna see who the king is.**


	7. Meeting the King

**Meeting the King**

Our heroes soon got to the kings castle.

"We made it" Huck said.

"See, his majesty even made this to make his kingdom complete" Gazoo said as he pointed to a statue in the center of Boomer Town.

It was a 6 foot tall bronze statue of two men on top of a fountain.

"Has a likeness to it huh?" Asked Yogi

They went inside the castle which looked very scary and ruined. It was a result from the Blot and the Thinner Disaster.

There were broken stairs, ruined furniture, shattered stained glass, and crooked paintings all over the place. The castle was ruined. Just then, Snag noticed some arrows.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd! Look at this!" Snagglepuss exclaimed as he pointed to a room.

They noticed a room, it was a room with Scooby Doo posters, DVDs, and merchandise. But this was no fanboy collection, it was like a dumpster for Scooby-Doo projects. The merchandise was all in a pile. There was a sign that said, "Note to self: Take to Scoobyjunk Mountain, where I take all the other pathetic Scooby Doo merchandise, and videos that have ended up in my kingdom. The king resented Scooby. There was even an "I Hate Scooby-Doo", a punching bag with Scooby's face on it, and even a dart board with a picture of Scooby. The king didn't just resent Scooby he really HATED him.

"The king is very resentful towards you guys Scooby Doo, especially today" Penelope told the Great Dane "It's I Hate Scooby Doo Day."

"Everyday is I Hate Scooby Doo Day" Gazoo added "One of his majesty's 4565 decrees."

"Rat's pretty unflattering." Scooby said nervously.

They finally got to the kings quarters in the west wing of the castle. But there was no sign of him. Just then…

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DOMAIN?!" Shouted a scary voice from a throne which was turned around.

"It is I, Scooby-Doo. And me and my cohorts have come for your help your highness"

"You really should not be here. I would never help you! After all you've done to me!" Said the kings loud scary voice.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?!" Scooby angrily asked.

"You abandoned me, you betrayed me, and ruined me!" Said the king.

"Show your face coward! Who are you?" Scooby demanded.

"Very well then" said the king.

The throne turned around to reveal a small Great Dane puppy wearing a collar and tag like Scooby's talking into a voice altering microphone. He looked just like Scooby but he was bipedal and spoke in complete sentences.

"My nephew, Scrappy Doo!" Scooby said.

"Correction my uncle, KING Scrappy Doo of Boomerland" The puppy corrected him.

"Normally, I would like an explanation to all the weird things that happen, but I'm not gonna ask you how you became king, why you hate me and the gang so much, or why you're so bitter" Scooby told his nephew.

"Many years ago after my final encounter with you and Shaggy-" Scrappy explained.

"I said no" Scooby interupted.

"Come on Scoob let the king tell his story" Fred insisted.

"Go on your highness, tell your story" Snag said as he bowed before Scrappy.

"Many years ago, after my final encounter with you and Shaggy, Merlin found me" Scrappy explained.  
**Author's Note: There you have it, Scrappy is our Oswald. Our next Chapter is a flashback chapter. Stay tuned.**


	8. It's a Hard Knock Life

***FLASHBACK***

**Things were tough those years after Scrappy was erased from the Scooby Doo gang, especially since he was in the light as Jar-Jar Binks. **

Scrappy was on the streets holding up a sign saying "Will Solve Mysteries for Food". With no luck, he decided to go to Cartoon Network Studios to see what was going on and if they were still airing Scooby Doo projects starring him.

He went inside the studio, but he got kicked out. He had found out that the Cartoon Cartoons such as Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cow &amp; Chicken, and I Am Weasel were getting more love and fame than he was.

***Author's Note: Dexter's Lab, Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Cow &amp; Chicken, and I Am Weasel are also Hanna-Barbera shows (which is what this story is about). Also note that Cartoon Network owns Hanna-Barbera's works.***

With nothing left to do, he decided to hang outside the studio. Just then, someone slammed the door. It was a burly looking time cop with a need of a shave. It was Buck Tuddrussel from Time Squad.

"Scram Mutt!" He yelled, until he noticed Scrappy "Oh sorry Scrappy"

"No problem, my fault" Scrappy responded sarcastically.

After Buck left, a grumpy old man walked up to the studio.

"Eustace" Scrappy told the man.

"Scrap" The old man responded.

Then, out came a tall professor and three anime-pop looking girls. It was Professor Utonium and his daughters, the Powerpuff Girls, who were the most popular show at the time.

"Oh you work here?" Asked the Professor. He tried to find out Scrappy's name but never got to it.

"It's Scrappy!" The puppy exclaimed "I've been busting my hump in this network for years! I'm the one who's been keeping your precious cartoon industry all this time but do I get the same treatment as them? I don't think so!"

Then, a strong man who looked like Elvis Presley came out of the office and noticed Scrappy's rant. It was the titular character of Johnny Bravo.

"Whoa easy there Scooby!" He told Scrappy.

This made Scrappy EXTRMELY ticked. That big beefy, musclehead had always been an arrogant jerk and had weird obsession with Velma, but this was ridiculous. Then, he snapped.

"MY NAME IS SCRAPPY!" He yelled as a bunch of other Cartoon Cartoons came up "And I've been alive longer than all of you! Longer than you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and YOU! The problem I see it, is too many Cartoon Cartoons. They're the kings and queens of this network, where's my key to the castle? They get the late nights, prime time slots, and I get nothing!" Then he really snapped "ALL I WANT IS TO BE LOVED AND ACCEPTED, BUT I JUST HAD TO BE IN THE SAME LIGHT AS JAR-JAR BINKS! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, SCOOBY DOO WOULDN'T STILL BE RUNNING TODAY! IN FACT, COMPARED TO ME, UNCLE SCOOBY AND HIS STUPID MEDDLING FRIENDS ARE PATHETIC AND WORTHLESS!"

He had stayed at a motel with free internet once, where he decided to go onto the Cartoon Network website to see what kind of games and videos were on it.

He saw a game on the Scooby Doo site, it was called "Scrappy Stinks". The object of the game was to throw things at him and not Scooby or Shaggy.

When things couldn't get worse, one day when he snuck into the movies, he saw the feature length animated film of Scooby Doo, he couldn't beleive his eyes: the guys who worked on the movie made him a villain and that the gang hated him. Even Scooby, his own uncle and former idol was willing to kick him out and leave him in the desert.

This was the last straw. Scrappy felt like no one had cared for him, he always knew he wasn't the most popular member of the gang but this was shocking, him as a villain. So, he decided to wander the world on his own.

Years of humiliation had made Scrappy sad and lonely and miserable. He was all alone, forgotten, and completely unloved. Thanks to all the grief he got over the years, Scappy decided not to care for anyone anymore.

One day, Scrappy had been digging through the garbage for scraps when he saw a familiar looking young boy trying to sell some sort of magic potion in a bottle.

It was a young, Hispanic boy, he had black hair, and wore red sneakers and yellow tracksuit.

"Flim-Flam?" Asked Scrappy shocked.

"Huh? Who said that?" Asked the boy.

"Me!" Said Scrappy as he went up to the boy.

"Scrappy!" Yelled the boy with excitement.

"Flim-Flam, my best buddy!" Scrappy said with excitement "How has it been?"

"Not so good Scrappy"

"Why?"

"Well, since I was kicked out of the gang, I did a few things to earn my keep"

"Like what?"

"Well, I once auditioned for American Idol, but they hated my singing. Ooh that Simon!"

"Why don't you just use your cutesy and innocent little boy acts?"

"Doesn't work anymore. So, I went back to selling fake products and they're no well paying jobs for kids my age, and since I'm a cartoon character I keep my youth"

"My life is worse, everyone loves the original Scooby Doo gang and act like I never exisited. I hate it so much"

"I guess we are stuck together. Two unloved characters on the go"

"Yep!"

They tried selling cheesy things to people that came around to them, but they had a little amount of luck. One day, they had made $28.45 selling dandruff shampoo.

"I guess we'll have to use this money wisely

Just then, Scrappy and Flim-Flam noticed a pretty young woman with orange hair and blue eyes working in the McDonald's. She wore a purple tank, a blue skirt, and purple sneakers. Scrappy was shocked to see her and went inside.

"Welcome to McDonald's make I take your or-" The woman stopped and instantly was struck by seeing Scrappy.

"Scrappy?" Asked the woman.

"Googie?" Asked Scrappy.

"Scrappy it's really you and it's been so long" Googie said as she went up to Scrappy with joy and hugged him.

"About 16 years to be exact" Scrappy told Googie.

"Aww and who's your little friend?" She asked.

"This is Flim-Flam. He was part of the Scooby gang just like me." Scrappy explained.

"Aww look at you. You're so cute and lovable. Yes you are" Googie said with awe and started kissing Flim-Flam's entire face.

"I guess I still got it" Flim told the narrator.

Googie took Scrappy and Flim-Flam to a table and she handed them each a burger, large fries, and a soft drink.

"It's on me" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Scrappy whispered back.

"My boss is a total jerk and treats me badly, he gives my co-workers more money in their checks, and I spend the days being bullied by the customers and he doesn't want me giving anyone food." She whispered back.

"That's terrible Googie." Flim-Flam said.

"HEY MISSY!" Called her boss "Quit talking to those patrons and get back to work NOW!"

"Yes sir." She said meekly.

After Googie's shift, she, Scrappy, and Flim-Flam went outside of the restaurant. While walking, Scrappy explained everything.

"So it looks like the three of us are stuck together" Scrappy finished his explanation.

"And it is about to get worse" Googie told her friends.

"Why?" Asked the boys.

"The landlord of the boarding house I live in says he wants me evicted by Saturday since I've been late on rent for too long. Now I've got to live on the streets."

"Guess we are gonna live on the streets together" Scrappy pointed out sadly.

So, Googie was kicked out of the boarding house, and she quit the McDonald's she worked at. She decided to travel with Scrappy and Flim-Flam, so they wouldn't be alone and scared.

They were cast-off, unloved, unwanted, they spent their days wandering the earth together, but Scrappy always felt safe with them around. Then one day, a man with a long, white beard and wearing a wizards outfit came up to them.

"Scrappy…" said the man.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Asked Scrappy scared.

"My name is Merlin, the legendary wizard and I came to help you. You know what you have become?" Asked Merlin.

"Yes sir I do." Scrappy sadly replied with his head down.

"A cast-off, an unloved and unwanted one." Merlin reminded him "They knew what would have become of you, so I've been instructed to save you. If you were to have fallen into darkness, they asked me to save you and give you a new home, I'll fulfill my duty."

Merlin took Scrappy, Googie, and Flim-Flam to his workshop and he showed them an empty map on his desk.

"This magical map will bring you to your new home. It will be called, Boomerland. Here will live the forgotten and unloved toons and you will be their leader."

"Me? Why me?" Asked Scrappy.

"You are the most forgotten and unloved one of them all Scrappy. And I know you have the skills to become a wonderful king". Merlin told the puppy "I know this may seem strange but this is the right solution. Soon, you'll live a great new life with your friends."

Then, the sorcerer took out a magic paintbrush. It's power just felt from looking at it. This paintbrush could create, destroy, or it could bring the end of time when it got into the wrong hands. He soon finished creating his part of Boomerland.

"This is all I can give you Scrappy, the rest is up to you. This is your kingdom. This all depends on your decisions and wishes"

"No not mine. I want to remember them. Even if they aren't with me anymore, I want to build an extraordinary castle for me and a dreamland for everyone! I'm gonna do it even if those two aren't with me anymore"

"Very well Scrappy. But remember this all reflects on your emotions, soul, and fears so be wise."

Time passed and Scrappy, Googie, Flim-Flam, and the other toons worked together to build neighborhoods, communities, stores, and amazing sites for everyone. Making the entire kingdom exactly like Scrappy's dream had pictured.

Meanwhile, Scrappy had been putting the finishing touches on his own creation in the center of Main Street. It was a personal vision of how he saw that world and with a blow torch, bronze, and creativity he was able to make his dream come true.

"Hey Googie, Flim-Flam come here" Scrappy called out to his two best friends.

"What is it Scrappy?" Asked Googie.

"Yeah Scrap, I was just helping Scooby Dum with his pawn shop." Said Flim-Flam.

"It's the greatest project I ever made." Scrappy told his friends. He then pulled down the sheet the masterpiece was under.

It revealed a bronze statue. It was a statue of the two greatest people on God's green earth.

"Scrappy! That's the greatest thing I've ever seen!" Flim-Flam said with joy and jubilation.

"You're an artist Scrappy!" Googie said back.

"They'd be so proud of you" Flim-Flam told Scrappy as he pointed to the two men.

"Thanks. Because of you guys and the rest of the people here in Boomerland, my life is filled with more hope and joy. This statue of these two guys makes me feel like I've finally had a special purpose and I have fulfilled my promise of being worthy to those two guys and you guys as well. I feel so important and it's all because of you guys" Scrappy told his friends.

Flim hugged his best buddy Scrappy and Scrappy licked Flim-Flam's face. Googie pulled Scrappy to her and kissed his cold, wet nose and snuggled him like a teddy bear. Scrappy started staring at Googie with bigger puppy power eyes.

"Ok" said Googie with a cute giggle "One more." She kissed Scrappy's nose again and snuggled him again "I love you Scrappy."

"I love you too Googie, my beautiful queen." Scrappy told his queen.

"Hey what about me don't I count for anything?" Asked Flim-Flam.

"Yes Flim-Flam you do and I love you too" She hugged Flim-Flam and kissed his forehead.

Scrappy had never been so happy, out of the world Merlin made him, he was a nobody, unloved, he ranked with the likes of Jar-Jar Binks, but in Boomerland he was something special, someone who can make . Just then, he stepped on something. It was a photo of his uncle Scooby and the gang.

"You…" he said with an evil glare.

"You betrayed me, you abandoned me, and you shan't enter my domain anymore!"

Scrappy has been seeing Scooby-Doo merchandise all over the kingdom for months. So, he threw it all into a big room in his castle and made a mountain of it called "Scoobyjunk Mountain".

***FLASHBACK ENDS***  
**Author's Note: Looks like Scrappy has had a harder time than we thought he was. To make matters more depressing, there will be another flashback chapter soon. In case you're wondering who Googie is, she's Shaggy's girlfriend from "Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf". Stay Tuned.**


	9. Rocket Power

**Rocket Power**

"I wanted to make this place a great world for all us forgotten characters. Especially Googie and Flim-Flam. We were all doing fine and dandy until the Thinner Disaster" said Scrappy.

Suddenly, he knocked down a bottle of water. "Let me clean that up" he said.

This caused Scooby to remember the mistake he made years ago in Merlin's workshop. He was left speechless.

"The disaster unleashed the Blot, many people got turned to stone, and villains such as Dick Dastardly, Strickland, and Gargamel formed alliances with them. I've been fighting them ever since"

Scrappy finished cleaning the floor and went up to Scooby.

"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Asked Scrappy to Scooby.

"Um nothing important" Scooby said worriedly "So we saw Flim-Flam and Googie's quarters what happened to them?"

"Like you said, nothing important!" Said Scrappy bitterly "What do you care? You have what everybody else wants- a heart!"

"A heart?" Asked Scooby

"Forgotten characters lose their hearts. It's a symbol of them being loved. I used to have a heart before YOU and those pathetic meddling kids betrayed me!" Scrappy coldly told his uncle.

"So YOU kidnapped me! To steal my heart!" Scooby exclaimed to his nephew.

"No! That was Strickland and the Blot. Besides I don't want you here anyways!" Scrappy said.

Scrappy thought for a moment and got an idea.

"In fact! You can still have your heart Uncle Scooby!" He exclaimed.

Everybody huddled up together.

"Okay everyone, we can use the Moonliner rocket in Orbit City. Meet me there and we'll blast off." Scrappy told them.

"No problem sire" Gazoo told Scrappy.

They arrived at Orbit City and there were big, tall buildings sticking into the sky.

"I've always wondered how the Jetsons can stand living way above ground." Huck wondered.

"Yeah, it's so weird, unethical even." Snag added.

"Rand the worst of it is…their futuristic world is not very futuristic. The technology these days such as Macs, iPhones, and High-Tech video game consoles have been made and all the Jetson's technology is pathetic compared to the technology of today" Scooby pointed out.

"Scooby, with all respect that's the smartest thing you've ever said" Brenda told Scooby.

"Hey look, under that building!" Pointed out Penelope.

They went to bottom of the building and saw two right robotic dog legs.

"Those are my two right legs!" Dynomutt exclaimed "You got all my parts."

"Zowie! Now all we gotta put you back together!" Taffy exclaimed.

After a few minutes, they put Dynomutt back together.

"Thanks guys! I feel like a new robot dog!" Dynomutt said.

They arrived at the platform where Scrappy was growling at the rocket.

"Scrappy what's wrong honey?" Asked Penelope.

"Con Flobbit!" He complained.

"Why what happened your highness?" Asked Yogi.

"The rocket is busted!" Scrappy responded "Papa Smurf told me that Strickland sabotaged it. He, Muttley, Strickland, and Gargamel were stealing them from their terrible machines. I should've never let him build those Beetleworx!"

"When he stole the parts, did he say 'Bwa-Hah-Hah-hah?" Asked Gazoo.

"Yes?" Answered Scrappy.

"That evil laugh always means bad news" Gazoo answered.

"Listen Uncle Scooby, we have to recover the stolen rocket parts" Scrappy ordered "One part being held by Strickland in Hoagie's Alley. The second one is being held by Gargamel in Jabberjaw Village, the third is being held by Daisy Mayhem near Flintstone Park, and the fourth by Muttley in Boomer Town. Once you've found the parts, we'll all regroup at Scoobyjunk Mountain"

"Now, normally back home Freddy would want us to split up into teams and search and that's what we'll do." Scooby told his friends.

"And since I'm the ruler, I'll choose the teams" Scrappy ordered. "Me and the other dogs will search for Muttley, the girls will search for Daisy Mayhem, Yogi, TC, and Snagglepuss will search for Dastardly and Strickland, and Gazoo, Dino, and the cavemen will search for Gargamel.

They all split up and went in search for the villains.  
**Author's Note: Everybody's splitting up to look for the missing parts. So it looks like some subplots will be in this story.**


	10. Gone to the Dogs

**Gone to the Dogs**  
The dogs went to search for Muttley in Boomer Town.

"Row are we gonna find Muttley?" Scooby asked the gang.

"If I know Muttley, he would go somewhere with money and the nearest place with money is the Huckleberry Hound Bank" Scrappy suggested.

"That's a great idea, to the Me Bank we go!" Huck proclaimed.

They arrived at Huckleberry Hound Bank where they saw a dog with a pilots hat.

"It's Muttley!" Scooby said.

"MUTTLEY!" They shouted.

"Hand over that there doohickey!" Huck demanded.

Muttley just mumbled "You'll have to catch me first!" And ran off.

They tried running after Muttely, but they had no luck.

"Dynomutt, do have any gizmos that can stop Muttley?" Scooby asked Dynomutt.

"Why sure! BF provided me with a giant butterfly catching net" he said.

Out of his head came out a giant butterfly net. Dynomutt threw it and caught Muttley in the net. Muttley stared grumbling and trying to get out.

"I'll take that!" Scooby said as he grabbed the stolen part from Muttley and Dynomutt flung him into a nearby trash can.

"Now we need to get to Scoobyjunk Mountain! Lets go" Huck said.

**Author's Note: Don't worry! I've got a longer chapter coming up next**


	11. To Hoagie's Alley We Go

**Off to Hoagie's Alley We Go.**

Meanwhile, Yogi, Snagglepuss, and TC arrived at Hoagies Alley to look for Strickland.

"Hey hey hey! There it is Hoagie's Alley." Yogi said.

"Boy, I miss the good old days where I would always answer the police phone, mess with Dibble, pull cons, and trick my gang." Top Cat said as looked around and saw his old gang and Officer Dibble turned to stone.

"Yeah, I miss the old days where I would reenact plays and perform on stage…show off at rehearsals even." Snag added.

"I would kill for one more nice day of raiding a pic-a-Nic basket with Boo Boo" Yogi said back.

"I've dealt with Strickland before and now, I must stop him again." Top Cat said.

"Where oh where can he be?" Snagglepuss rhetorically asked.

"I think I know where he is" TC said.

They went to the now wrecked police station where they saw an ugly looking man on a chair.

"Well, well if it isn't my arch-enemy Top Cat! Never thought we'd meet face to face again" said the man.

"Strickland! Hand over that missing part!" Top Cat demanded.

"Never! Robots destroy Top Cat and his little friends!" Strickland said through a microphone.

Out came an army of robots that were cornering Top Cat, Snagglepuss, and Yogi. They tried to get away, but it was no use. They ran for the door, but more slaves burst in and cornered them.

Our heroes were cornered, and screamed in horror as Strickland's robots captured them.

"Who can stop me now?" said Strickland evily "WHO?"

Meanwhile, the cavemen and the Jetsons were on their way to Scoobyjunk Mountain.

"So, you were guys were put on ice right after your movie?" Barney asked George.

"Yeah, they said an enviornmental lesson wasn't enough for theaters. Coming on the heels of the 1980s _Jetsons_ revival (the new syndicated episodes and two TV movies), this film's disappointing box office and harsh critical reviews were apparently enough to send the franchise back into hibernation. It has stayed there ever since, a potential live-action film being stuck in Development Hell for years notwithstanding or spoken of." George said back.

"Since then, nobody has spoken of us, attempted to revive us, or reurn our show anymore on Boomerang." Jane said "It's like we've been erased off the face of the earth, along with the rest of the citizens of Boomerland."

"I miss being watched and loved." George said back.

"Rits so sad." Astro started sobbing.

Just then, Fred heard some screaming from Stricklands lair.

"Guys shut up, I hear something!" Fred told them. .

They stacked each other onto the wall of Strickland's lair and saw that Strickland had captured Top Cat, Yogi, and Snagglepuss.

"We've got to warn Scooby and the others." Fred told the gang after they fell to the ground after losing their balance.

**Author's Note: There you have it, Strickland has captured Team Yogi. What will happen to them? Can Fred, Barney, Geroge, Jane, and the others save them and warn Scooby in time and what'll become of the Teen Angels and Penelope? Find out soon.**


	12. When Geeks Attack

**When Geeks Attack**

Meanwhile, the girls had been searching for Daisy Mayhem.

"So, you never found out that your butler was the Hooded Claw?" Taffy asked Penelope.

"Never!" Penelope exclaimed "Even when he revealed himself, I still couldn't see it! I'm so dumb and pathetic." She started to cry a bit.

"Don't feel so awful Penelope" Brenda said as she put her arm around hers "I'm sure there's something you're capable of"

"Well, usually I was the one who ended up saving the day and rescuing myself" Penelope told her friends.

"I guess those Ant Hill Mob guys aren't really good watchers are they?" Dee-Dee assumed.

"No they're, the Guardians Who Don't Do Anything" Penelope remarked.

"Now where could Daisy be?" Wondered Taffy.

"We'll have to put together some clues in order to find out." Dee-Dee said.

"But how are we gonna find clues?" Asked Brenda.

"Maybe over there!" Taffy said as she pointed to Daisy Mayhem who was tied up.

"Hey Daisy, why'd you tie yourself up?" Penelope asked.

"It wasn't me you bimbo, some chameleon with glasses and a T-shirt tied me up behind this bush." Daisy responded.

"And where's the part you stole?" Taffy demanded.

"That lizard stole it and thought it was some kind of rare collectable" Daisy responded.

"Where did he go?" Dee-Dee asked.

"How should I know? He turned invisible when he left!"

"We'll have to find him and pick up his trail" Penelope told the girls and they went off.

"Hey don't just leave me here you hussies. Untie me!" Daisy ordered after the girls left.

Meanwhile, Scooby, Scrappy, Huck, and Dynomutt had been making their way to Scoobyjunk Mountain when they spotted Penelope and the Teen Angels.

"Penelope, Teen Angels! Why aren't you guys on your way to Scoobyjunk Mountain?" Scrappy asked the girls.

"Daisy Mayhem lost the missing part to the rocket to some giant lizard and we need to find him your highness." Penelope told Scrappy.

"Great, just what I needed." Scrappy sarcastically remarked.

"Row are we gonna find ris guy?" Scooby asked them.

"Psst hey!" Said a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" Brenda asked scared.

"In the bushes" said the mysterious voice.

Penelope, the dogs, and the Teen Angels went to the bushes and saw none other than Hong Kong Phooey and his faithful cat, Spot.

"Hong Kong Phooey!" Dynomutt yelled.

"What're you doing here?" Asked Scrappy.

"My faithful cat Spot and I were trying to search for y'all when we got bored. I see you guys got the map." He said.

"Yeah, but now we have to find a missing part of a rocket that was stolen by some sort of giant chameleon" Brenda said back.

"I've heard of this guy." Hong Kong said.

"Really?" Scooby asked.

"Who is he?" Asked Huck.

"That's Melvin C. Reptile. He's the biggest geek in all of Boomerland. The geek to end all geeks basically. He has this thing for rare collectables and all nerdy things too." Hong Kong said "If he gets his claws on something he likes, there's no turning back. He collects cool stuff and keeps it in his big fantasy fortress. It's like geek paradise."

***Author's Note: This Melvin guy was created specifically for this story and is based off Francis from Super Paper Mario, one of my favorite games***

"You guys have any idea on where we could find him?" Asked Scrappy.

"We'll be more than happy to tell you your majesty. It's in the Magilla Woods outside of the kingdom."

"I guess if we want that rocket repaired, we'll need to get him. Come on" Scrappy stated. "Show us the way Number One Super Guy!"

"With pleasure your highness" Hong Kong bowed "Come faithful cat, Spot"

After 20 minutes of searching, they finally reached the fortress.

"There it is, Melvin's fortress!" Hong Kong pointed out "Now remember, this security system is tight, but that won't stop me!"

"How do you plan on getting in Hong Kong Phooey?" Scooby asked his fellow canine.

"It's simple Scooby, I'll give them a good old fashioned Hong Kong Phooey Kung Fu kick!" Said the Kung Fu canine.

He made a Kung Fu bow and made an epic charging move to kick the door open but it deflected and made him bounce back and fall flat on the grass.

"Oh my god! Hong Kong! What happened?" Asked Penelope.

"I guess that door has a mind of its own" He stated.

"Either that, or this is made from a martial arts proof material" Dee-Dee pointed out.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find a new way to bust in" Huck told everyone.

"I know! That's why I must use my Kung Fu strength to push the door open" said Hong Kong Phooey and he pushed really hard on the door but failed.

While everyone helped him up, Spot decided to do his own way of getting in, he pulled the door and it opened. He whistled for them. They turned around and noticed the door was open.

"Of course" Scooby realized.

"Pull not push" Taffy said.

"How could we have missed that?" Brenda said as he crossed her arms and rolled her eyes with her lips pursed.

"What do ya know? I opened the other door and didn't even know it!" Hong Kong Phooey said to the reader.

"And you're an idiot." Scrappy told Hong Kong.

Spot, the dogs, Penelope, and the Teen Angels went inside and noticed a big bedroom.

"That must be where Melvin is!" Scooby pointed out.

Just then, they noticed some key holes on the two doors.

"I assume that these doors that can be unlocked with keys. We'll need to find the two keys to get inside and get the missing part back." Said Dee-Dee.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Scrappy asked.

"Guys look!" Said Huck as he pointed to a golden plaque.

The plaque read "Right Door Code: 2323, Left Door Code: 3434"

"I think those might be the codes to where the two keys are located" Dee-Dee assumed.

"We'll each split up and search." Scrappy said "The Teen Angels, Penelope, and Spot will go on the left and me and Uncle Scooby will go with the rest of the guys to the right."

"You got it Scrappy!" Taffy told Scrappy. And they all split up to get the keys.  
**Author's Note: Special thanks to Super Paper Mario for giving the inspiration to create Melvin. And now, Hong Kong Phooey and his faithful cat, Spot have joined our party. Stay tuned for the next chapter in this saga.**


	13. Scooby Doo! Where Are You? Seriously!

Meanwhile, back in Coolsville Shaggy had noticed that Scooby was missing. He searched all over town looking for him. He soon went back home to tell the others he had no luck looking for his dog. He saw the gang inside the living room and went to tell them the bad news. Freddy was reading a book on traps, Daphne was reading a magazine, and Velma was knitting a sweater.

"Hey guys, like I haven't found Scooby anywhere" Shaggy told Daphne, Freddy, and Velma.

"Nowhere?" Asked Daphne.

"Nowhere!" Shaggy said.

"Have you checked Scooby's bedroom?" Velma asked.

"No, like I haven't. Let's check!" Shaggy suggested.

They went into Scooby's bedroom and noticed there was ink all over his bed and his bed was undone. They had no idea where their dog was.

"Jeepers! He's gone!" Daphne exclaimed "No note, no nothing."

"How could Scooby leave without telling us? Freddy asked rhetorically.

"Oh Scooby Doo where are you?" Daphne cried sadly.

While everyone was pondering where Scooby could have gone, Velma noticed something she had been observing the mirror on Scooby's dresser and noticed something.

"Jinkies! Guys look at this!" Velma called out to them "Look at Scooby's mirror!"

"Velma this is no time to be vain, we have to look for Scooby!" Daphne scolded to Velma with her hands on her hips.

"No seriously Daph, look!" Velma insisted.

Shaggy, Daphne, and Freddy came up to the mirror and started to poke it. It started to jiggle like a jello mold.

"This is no mirror, it's some sort of portal, just like the paintings in Super Mario 64 and the DS version" Velma concluded.

They went into the mirror and ended up in Merlin's workshop, which had been messed up by the Blot and Scooby.

"What is this place?" Asked Daphne.

"It's the lab of Merlin, the legendary wizard" Velma explained "Rumor has it, that he created a world for rejected, unloved, and forgotten characters and it had been destroyed and ruined by some sort of ink monster"

"Where did you hear that?" Shaggy asked her.

"My sister learned all about legendary wizards and witches in magic school" Velma said "My guess is that Scooby must've gone through this mirror and ended up in this workshop"

"Then where could he be now?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne then saw the gateway to Boomerland and the portal was still open.

"Something tells me he's...in there." Daphne said as she pointed to the portal.

"Well, I guess we are gonna have to get in there and look for him." Freddy said.

"We are gonna search all throughout that weird place and not go home until we find Scooby!" Shaggy procliamed.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, Shaggy, Velma, Freddy, and Daphne are gonna go into Boomerland and look for Scooby. That's right subplot! Stay tuned for updates and new installments in the Scooby Doo and the Forgotten Land saga. Special thanks to captaincartoon123 for suggesting this subplot.**


	14. Search for the Keys

The girls and Spot made it to the left door on the left side of the fortress on the second floor. There, was a robot maid, but it was not Rosie the Robot.

"You have reached the door to Master's super-secret lair," the maid informed them. "Only Master is allowed inside. You must confirm your identity for security purposes. To confirm your identity, answer "true" or "false" to the following statements.".

"Remember, Hong Kong Phooey said this was geek central and whatever sounds geeky, we must say yes, unless no is required" Dee-Dee said.

"You got it Dee!" Brenda said.

"Johnny Quest" comics are never to be removed from their plastic sleeves!"

"True?"

"RPG games should be no less than 180 hours long, not counting side quests!"

"Psh, that's definitely true!"

"Fanny packs are both practical and stylish!"

"…true…"

"Please enter the secret passcode."

"3434," Penelope answered with pride with her hands on her hips. The maid hopped up and down excitedly.

"Welcome home, Master! Master's fantasy fortress is safe from intruders."

The wall in the background briefly changed to a green screen, then reverted back to normal- with the addition of a new door.

"Dang, this Melvin certainly pulled out a few stops for this place…" whistled Dee-Dee.

"All this protection just to get into his room!" exclaimed Brenda.

"Zowie! It's like a nerd cave in here!" gawked Taffy, who had his head sticking through the door.

"Taffy, it's actually only an elevator," Penelope pointed out as she and Brenda carefully stepped in. Taffy's sweat dropped from embarrassment.

"…w-well it probably leads to some sort of nerd cave!"

"That, I can agree with," the blonde angel nodded. When they all reached the room that supposedly held the first key, they were only half-surprised to find several posters plastered to the walls, a ton of useless knickknacks on the shelves, and a huge but generally harmless bluish-grey Meowmaid pacing around.

"What. A. Dork."

"You said it."

"There's all sorts of girly pictures in here and why does he have a My Little Pony poster?" Brenda gawked once again, ripping said poster right off the wall. "I'm so taking this for Cavey Jr"

"Stop stealing his nerd-chandise and focus on finding the key!" Dee-Dee ordered.

"They key is up there…" Penelope trailed, pointing to a nearly invisible shelf with a small chest sitting atop it.

"There's three ways to get that," Peach began, looking thoughtful. "We could toss Amy up there, use the freaky cat maid robot to jump off of, or-"

Spot climbed up the shelves and jumped off the right wall and went toward the chest. He skidded a bit on his landing, but he was able to retrieve the key nevertheless.

"You did it Spot!" Taffy told the feline.

"I don't get why you never get any credit, you're more of a hero than Hong Kong Phooey ever was." Brenda said.

"You're the number one super guy Spot!" Dee-Dee added "And that's no lie baby!"

"Yeah! You're the amazing cat that saves the day! You deserve a reward for all the work you've done" Taffy added.

The Teen Angels and Penelope came up to Spot and all started covering his feline face with too many kisses to count. The cat gave them an embarrassed look and blush.

**Author's Note: Let's see how the guys are doing with finding the other key.**


	15. Lord of the Geeks

**Author's Note: Now that the girls and Spot have the keys, the guys need to find the other key.**

Meanwhile, Scooby and the others arrived at the right door of the third floor.

"It's the creepy green Meowmaid that asks a bunch of questions!" gasped Hong Kong Phooey, cowering in fear.

"How do you know that?"

Hong Kong gave Scooby a look. "Hello? I told you!"

"Just activate the stupid cat…" grumbled Scooby. Dynomutt walked up the robot and wave his hand in front of its face.

"Um…hello" he said awkwardly.

"You have reached the door to Master's private room," it explained. "For security purposes, you must confirm your identity. Answer the following security questions with either "true" or "false"."

Dynomutt nodded and waited for it to state the questions again.

"Video game soundtracks are totally hi-technicaaaaaaal!"

"So true!"

"Episode 13 of "Pokèmon Chronicles" is pretty much the schweetest thing ever."

"True"

"One day, I will own all of the "Battlestar Galactica" Series 3 collectible action figures."

"True."

"Now you must enter the passcode."

"2323, if Dee-Dee was correct," Huck recited.

"Welcome home, Master! SecuriMeow missed you!" it suddenly chirped. Like in the other room, the back wall briefly turned into a green screen with a meowing cat face, and when it disappeared, a new door was now accessible. Scrappy cheered and charged in, with Scooby and the others following after.

"Now this is a nerd cave," Scooby gasped. It was worse than the other room merchandise wise- plushies of Top Cat, Quick Draw McGraw, The Powerpuff Girls, and even Courage the Cowardly Dog loitered the shelves! Not to mention the thousands of tapes with whatever nerd content they were filled with…

"Ooh! There's a Raichu plushie!" Hong Kong cried, floating up to the nearly-invisible shelve with the chest on it. Hong Kong Phooey, oblivious to certain things as usual, ended up standing on the very chest that contained the key to try and reach the Raichu. "Spot would love to see this!"

"Are your really going to steal a geek's treasure?" Scrappy scoffed.

"Hey- who knows how much the stuff in this room could be worth!" Huck defended.

"You would know."

Scooby noticed the bluish-grey Meowmaid simply marching around- he was glad it wasn't attacking, but why was it even there? Scooby jumped off the maid and was able to reach Hong Kong on the shield with the key.

"I got it! I got it!"

"You got the key?"

"No, I got this Raichu doll for Spot!"

Scooby grabbed Hong Kong Phooey's wrist, placed him off to the side, then opened to chest and claimed the key.

What finally got the others to quit bickering was the sight of Hong Kong cuddling the little Raichu doll.

The Double Door Hall-

In an odd twist of fate, Scooby, Scrappy, Hong Kong, and Huck had exited out the door the same time that Taffy, Brenda, Dee-Dee, and Spot had exited their door. The two sides briefly started at each other before shouting out, "We've got one of the keys! …what? That means we've got them both!"

Once they were all gathered at the front of the door, Scooby and Taffy took out the keys they collected and simultaneously placed them into both keyholes. Penelope seemed to be the most anxious to get the door open.

"MEOW! Both keys confirmed. Meow!" the door suddenly glanced down at Scooby, Scrappy, and the gang who were standing not too far off to the side. "Wait a meow moment. You look nothing like Master! Only Master Melvin and "totally hot babes" are allowed to enter. All others will get the kitty lasers!"

"…did the door just mention lasers-" Dynomutt asked.

"OH SNAP! AAAH! AUGH!" Hong Kong Phooey yelled.

"NOT KITTY LASERS!" Scooby yelled.

Hong Kong and Spot literally back flipped away from the orange lasers that suddenly jetted out of the door's cat eyes, Huck, Scooby, Scrappy, and Dynomutt getting caught in the blasts and beginning to run around screaming with smoke emitting off of them.

They started getting blasted a little, but they survived.

"Glad I wasn't caught in those things!" Taffy exclaimed.

"Any plans on how to get in there?" Scrappy asked while scooting his butt along the floor. "My poor tail…"

"It did say something about "totally hot babes" being able to enter besides Melvin himself…" Huck trailed thoughtfully. There was a brief moment of silence before the guys turned slyly to the girls.

"Oh no!" Brenda yelled, eye twitching. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"We may be totally hot, but we are not going in there just to suffice the universe's biggest nerd," Taffy declared stubbornly.

"Aw come on! Not even a door could say no to your gorgeous face!" Huck said.

"Well I'm saying no to the door!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Taffy…"

"No."

"I'll do it…"

Huck gave her an encouraging look, while made her smile and gain a bit of confidence. Now all eyes were on Brenda, who still had her arms folded and constantly denying Scrappy.

"At least do it because Taffy and Dee-Dee are- what do ya got to lose?" Scooby put out.

"My dignity."

Hong Kong was grabbing his arm where the laser had singed him and was glaring into space. "Just go so we can get out of here. The dweeb has beefed up security, and I don't like it."

"Plus I'd like to leave before he realizes we're stealing stuff from him," Scrappy added. "Luckily he has mint condition duplicates! Ooh, speaking of, while they get the missing back, I'mma go get that Flaffy plush after all."

Scrappy took off.

Brenda's eyes darted around to everyone giving her pleading looks before she finally sagged, sighed, and caved in.

"Okay…there's no way around it is there?"

"There we go," Huck stated, giving Brenda a hug. "Good luck in there!"

"You'll be fine, no worries!" added Scooby, giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"I hope you're right."

"Here- take this just in case…" Link trailed, giving a whomping mallet to Brenda. "It'll be like your emergency tool in case something goes wrong!"

Brenda, Taffy, Dee-Dee, and Penelope, then knocked on the door once again. The guys all ducked for cover in case the lasers were bound to spew out again- they did not want to be in the line of fire. The cat-door came to life again and glanced down at the girls.

"Only Master Melvin and "totally hot babes" are allowed to enter. …you can enter. After I check to see that you're compatible with Master Melvin, that it. Please answer the following with "true" or "false"…meow!"

The girls exchanged looks. "Uh oh."

"Answer true! ANSWER TRUE!" shouted Hong Kong in an attempted inconspicuous fashion from behind one of the Meowmaids.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" groaned Brenda.

"Video games and hot babes are totally hi-technicaaaaal!"

Penelope: Erm…True?

Hong Kong Phooey nodded and gave them a thumbs up.

"If it's limited edition, buy it!"

Taffy: Definitely true!

"I have bought games I have never played."

Brenda: *faint* …true.

"If it's got fierce giant robot on giant robot combat, it's an insta-buy!"

Dee-Dee: True!

"They're NOT DOLLS. They're ACTION FIGURES, WITH REAL FIRE PUNCHING ACTION!"

Penelope: True…? *sweatdrops*

"I have dumped a friend over an argument about "Battlestar Galactica" propulsion technology."

Taffy: True?

"How sad." Huck told the others.

"A schweet cover illustration is way more important than the story line."

Brenda: True.

"That is most certainly not true!" Huck said.

"Never pull the top copy from a pile of comics! Find the mint-condition one!"

Penelope: Okay, that one I can probably agree with. True.

"My first love was an anime character!"

Taffy: *pure struggle and hesitation* Gack…True… lies!

Hong Kong Phooey/Spot: *face palm*

"I love going on message boards and complaining about the games I've never even played."

Brenda: True.

Scooby: Wow! This guy need serious help.

The door allowed Taffy, Brenda, Dee-Dee, and Penelope to pass. They gave one last look to the guys, who wearing grins and cheering them on. Penelope boldly entered, with the Teen Angels trailing behind.

"…now that the door's open, I wonder if we should follow?" pondered Huck.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to get zapped by a kitty laser!" Scooby yelped.

"I'm with the mutt, I don't feel like taking the chance again…" Hong Kong nodded, rubbing his ear where it had been slightly burned.

"…we could do what Scooby's doing," Huck suggested.

Scooby was peering intensely into the keyhole at what was about to take place.  
**Author's Note: I'd like to thank Super Paper Mario for helping me get the inspiration for this chapter and Melvin character. Wait'll you see what happens next. **


	16. Girl Power

"Nerr! Who are YOU?" Melvin's nasally nerdy voice squawked out the very moment the girls entered his (pink) room. "H-Hey! What are you doing sneaking into my room, huh? Ever heard of p-privacy?"

"There you are Melvin! We've been looking ALL OVER for you!" Penelope suddenly cried, intended to intimidate the nerd. Dee-Dee, Taffy, and Brenda's angry looks should've added on to the threat factor. However, Melvin was having other thoughts.

"FOR…ME?" He asked.

Francis instantly started sweating uncontrollably and started to work himself up. "O-O-Oh…O-Oh my gosh…it's…it's a group of hot babes! HOT BABES IN ROOM!"

Taffy grabbed Penelope's arm. "I'm scared."

Brenda was twitching. "I think I am too."

"No! You're ALWAYS scared!" Dee-Dee corrected Brenda.

They watched with a gaping mouth and widened eyes as Melvin continued his overload.

"Wha-what do I do…Oh man…REAL girls in my room! This is so hi-technicaaaaaal! N-neeeeeeeerrrrrr…Must…ca-ca-calm…calm down…I'm get-get-get-get…getting way too excited….sweatles…forming…Can't talk to…girls…Must…get…my…laptop…from…Frannypack…"

The guys watching through the keyhole weren't sure whether to find it scary, amusing, or downright embarrassing and pitiful.

"If they make it out of this alive they're so going to kick our butts for talking them into going in there." Said Scooby.

. . .

"Booting up ! Activating Nerr2Babe interface with real time wooing!" Said Melvin as he typed on his laptop.

"What's going-"

A curtain suddenly fell, and when it came back up, Melvin had ceased freaking out and was much more composed…and they were in some sort of computer simulation.

*COMPUTER SIMULATION*

Melvin: "Welcome to my castle, how do you do? …Nerr."

Penelope: "What on earth is that? What's going on here!"

Melvin: "Nerrherr…I boot this baby up whenever it's time to talk to the…heh….laaaadies."

Brenda: "Get me out of here. GET ME OUT!"

Melvin: "Schweeet. Time for my to work it's magic!"

Melvin: (Where should I start?)

He shifted through the menu, choosing "Speak" then picking "Talk to Hot Babes"- as opposed to talking to himself.

Melvin: "What are your names?"

All: "Our…names?"

Penelope decided to play it nice- perhaps something good would come out of it if she played along.

Penelope: "Oh, me? I…I'm Penelope Pitstop."

Melvin: Penelope Pitstop? Why, that name makes me feel like I'm lucky. Heh! I bet you've never heard that one! Oh...I'm just drooling at the sound of it...

[You received a straight answer. Melvin's passion leveled up!]

Taffy and Brenda didn't want to be too nice or too mean, so they both made an attempt to stay neutralized.

Taffy: "Tell us your name first!"

However, they were ignored thanks to Dee-Dee. Her responses were not going to be kind to that freak whatsoever, which definitely caught Melvin's attention.

Dee-Dee: "You can call me…annoyed. Sorry buddy, I'm not telling my name to a geek like you."

Melvin: "Whoa! What an ice queen! She's…so cold! I'm shocked!" (Oh man, she's so hard to get! But…that's pretty hot too.)

[Melvin reveals in new feelings of attraction. Francis' passion leveled up!]

Melvin: Oh, man... What do I do next?

He brought up the menu again, this time choosing "Look", and then "Hot babes".

Melvin: "You're so cute...like princesses straight out of an anime or video game! You can be feisty, but I must say it...umm...adds to your charm."

Penelope: "You think I'm...charming? Am I really cute? Tee hee."

Taffy: "You're making me blush! You're quite the sweet talker, Melvin."

Brenda: "Yeah you're such a sweetheart."

Melvin: "Aww, gee…th-thanks…"

Taffy: "…I bet you say those things to all the girls, don't you?"

Melvin: "Oh no, not at all! You three…are the first!…at least, the first ones that weren't AI controlled…"

[Melvin's' ego leveled up!]

Dee-Dee: "You want feisty? I'll show you feisty! Lay it on thick like that, and I'll get the whupping on ya!"

Francis: "Eep! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! Oh...forgive me, my queen!"

Dee-Dee: "I-I'm NOT a queen, I'm a WOMAN!"

Melvin: (Nerr herr... She's supercute when she gets angry...)

[Melvin got yelled at! Dee-Dee's charisma leveled up! Francis's passion leveled up!]

Melvin: (What's my next move?)

Once again turning to the menu before he lost the girls' attention, he opened his inventory. He chose "Give item", then selected """Pink Princess" Signed Poster".

Melvin: "As a token of my affection, I'd like to give you a special present."

Penelope received the "Pink Princess" Signed Poster. She actually kind of liked it, to tell the truth. Taffy and Brenda smiled at the kind thought while Dee-Dee rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips.

Dee-Dee: "This junk won't win me over. Are you trying to impress us with this stupid thing? You've got to be kidding!"

Taffy: "I appreciate the thought…"

Penelope: "Oh, thank you! It's gorgeous!"

Melvin: "You really like it? I knew a hottie like you would pick up on how premium this poster is. I got this baby at a totally hi-technical 'Pink Princess' anime event. I was going to get a CD, but I freaked when I saw this super-rare poster! The voice actor for the princess AND the director signed it, as you can see. As I'm quite sure you know, the director changed after season three, so it's rare. Plus, look here! The logo was done in extra-premium gold holographic foil! And the paper, oh man, it's UV resistant! So you never have to worry about fading. I could stick it on some backing board for you. How's that sound?"

Dee-Dee and Taffy: *twitch*

Penelope: Umm... Yeah. Sounds...great? (What is he talking about? !)

Melvin: O-OK, you got it. Let me just take this guy back for a few minutes then, OK?

[Penelope returned the poster. Melvin's satisfaction leveled up! Melvin's passion leveled up!]

Melvin: (Nerrr... What's my next move?)

He choose "Think", then "About the future".

Melvin: Wow, we are like, so perfect for each other. It's destiny! We should get married!

Penelope: "M-Married? !"

Taffy: "Why I don't believe it!"

Brenda: "Oh Melvin I-"

Dee-Dee: "Hey! Who's picking these responses for us, anyway? ! "

Taffy: "I'm not marrying this freak! We shouldn't even be having this conversation!"

Penelope: "I came to get the stolen part! Where is it? !"

Melvin: "Stolen part? Hmm... Stolen part... Stolen part...There's no Stolen part command in here! What is she talking about?"

Dee-Dee: "That's it! You'd better bring it out right now!"

Dee-Dee searched through her own menu, choosing "Weapons" then selecting "Whomp Hammer". She smirked sinisterly, then swung the mallet and caused the entire laptop to detonate. Francis screamed bloody murder.

"NOOOOO! MY GRAPHICS CARD!"

*END COMPUTER SIMULATION*

"About time!" Scrappy said.

"Ooh, Francis is gonna be soooo mad…"

Inside the room, Francis got up off the floor, staring up into the faces of a smirking Penelope, a still somewhat-frightened Brenda and Taffy, and a sinister-looking Dee-Dee. He started to cry.

"That was the only known copy of the Nerr2Babe patch, and now it's gone forever! Nerrr…real babes are scary!"

Taffy leaned to the side to see past Francis, and sure enough, there was the stolen part.

"The part!" she exclaimed.

Before Penelope could respond, Melvin finally caught on to what was really going on.

"So…so you've come to raid my fort and steal my collectable gizmo?" he screeched.

"Oh snap- he found out about the raiding!" cried Huck from the other side of the door.

"Shhh!" Scooby whispered.

"No! I won't let you!" Melvin said.

"At first, I thought it was a looked a little weird. But the forum reaction convinced me it was hi-technicaaaaaal! It's mine and no one will ever take it away from me!"l

"NO!" Taffy yelled, darting forward but it was too late. The floor beneath the case with the part opened and it was lowered instantly. With the part out of sight, Melvin went invisible as well.

"Nerr! Can't see me? That's 'cause my invisibility powers are totally hi-technicaaaaaal! My treasure is hidden, so you can't take her!"

"In that case we're giving this dweeb a beat down!" Dee-Dee proclaimed.

"We can't attack if we can't see him though…" Taffy trailed.

"I don't care- we're getting this part back whether he likes it or-AUGH!"

Melvin appeared for a brief moment, attacking by snapping a photo with a very intense flash, blinding the girls momentarily. He was gone again.

*OUTSIDE*

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Scrappy called, returning with a Flaffy doll in his lap. "Did we get the part back yet?"

"Nope, the girls just blew up his "suave simulator" and I think they're in a battle now," Huck recapped.

"Dee-Dee is mad right now! She's bound to dish out some damage!" Dynomutt said.

Back inside, Melvin's tongue snapped right out of his mouth, grabbing Penelope and pulling her in to swallow her whole. The Teen Angels were horrified.

"We'll help you Penny!" Taffy shouted, latching herself onto Melvin's back and punching him several times.

"Spit her out you freak!" Brenda cried, giving a sharp kick to Melvin's.

The spectators watching all recoiled.

"She certainly packs a wallop…" cringed Scrappy.

Penelope went flying out, skidding onto the floor and tumbling into the wall. Melvin was dancing around, grabbing his abdomen and howling in discomfort.

"You alright Penelope?" Brenda asked. Penelope pushed herself off the ground and nodded.

"I suppose…he's a bit tougher than he looks…"

"He's just annoying, that's all. With his nerdy tactics…"

Taffy started smacking Meowbombs as Melvin brought them to life, sending them right back at him. "Get away from me!"

Melvin started cowering in fear. "AUGH! I never knew real babes could be so tough too! NERRR!"

"Quit calling us babes!" Brenda demanded, sending another round of fire in his direction.

"Keep wailing on him- he won't last much longer!" Taffy cried as she bashed into him once again. Melvin nearly stumbled over his own two feet while scrambling to get away! He snapped out his tongue again, hoping to swallow another unlucky target.

"GORK! Hey, you can't do that!" Melvin supposedly said, but it was hard to tell since he couldn't move his tongue.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked, gripping his tongue in her hand while making a mental note to wash her gloves later. "I got your tongue?"

She felt a sudden adrenaline rush flow through her- she was in control! Penelope, using this to her advantage, violently yanked Melvin's tongue down and brought her fist up into his face. Apparently Penelope's fist packed more of a punch than Dee-Dee's kick, because Melvin nearly over doubled. The Teen Angels gaped at Penelope's sudden aggressiveness. Completely stunned by the unexpected attack, Melvin instantly gave up the battle and ran right out the door screaming, "MERCY!"

He bulldozed right through Scooby, Scrappy, Dynomutt, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, and Huck and bolted down the hallway with his newly acquired blackeye. All seven of them exchanged looks before poking their heads in. The Teen Angels were still slightly shocked, Penelope just in disbelief that she even thought of doing such a thing, let alone pulling it off!

"Erm…everything okay in here?" Huck asked. "We just got stampeded by a lizard, so-"

"Penelope hit him in the face!" The Teen Angels cried instantaneously. The nine heroes all turned to Penelope who was staring at the ground.

"I-I dunno what happened…"

"Well whatever you did, it freed got the part back!" Scrappy cried. Penelope instantly perked up and ran forward.

They grabbed the part and headed out of the fortress and back into Boomer Town and on their way to Scoobyjunk Mountain.

Suddenly, Fred, Barney, Dino, Gazoo, George, Jane, Astro, Captain Caveman, and Cavey Jr came out of the blue.

"Fred? Barney?" Asked Scooby.

"Dino? Gazoo?" Asked Scrappy.

"Cavey? Cavey Jr?" Asked Taffy "What's happened? Why aren't you on your way to Scoobyjunk Mountain? And what are the Jetsons doing here"

"No time to explain, we have to leave now! It's an emergency!" Barney panicked.

"Slow down Barney what's going on?" Asked Scrappy.

"We have to get to Strickland's lair!" Fred told them.

"Yogi, Snagglepuss, and Top Cat are being held prisoner by Strickland! We saw them get taken an hour ago and we came to warn you!" George warned them.

"Not only that, but Strickland has activated his machine and plans to kill Yogi, Snagglepuss, and Top Cat or something!" Jane added.

"We've got to save them! Lets go!" Scooby told the gang.  
**Author's Note: Now our heroes are coming to save TC, Yogi, and Snag from Strickland. What will happen? Will they prevail? Will they save the others?**


	17. The Big Break In

On the way to Strickland's lair, Penelope and the Teen Angels were recovering from the trauma Melvin gave them.

"You ladies still recovering from your little internet chat?" Scooby asked them.

"I never want to see that dumb reptilian ever again!" Brenda said while shivering.

"Can you imagine? Me married to that scaly, annoying, dweeb!" Taffy exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Which I'll probably see in my nightmares tonight." Penelope added.

"Well, I think your nightmares are gonna get worse, since we are going to Strickland's lair" Scrappy added.

**MEANWHILE...**

Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Freddy had finally arrived in Boomerland. They had been looking for Scooby all over.

"Boy like that was a wild ride." Shaggy said.

"Well, at least we made it." Freddy told Shaggy.

They had been scared a little by the sight they saw. It was very creepy and scary.

"Boy, this place looks like a graveyard, I hope Scooby's okay" Velma told the gang "I would hate to see anything bad happen to him"

"Well gang if we are gonna find Scooby, we're gonna have to split up into teams and find him" Freddy said "Daphne and I will search-"

"Wait a minute Fred, I don't think we should split up." Velma interrupted.

"Why not Velma?" he asked.

"Well, this place is very scary and dark, it could be dangerous and we could end up in big trouble, I think we should stick together. We're a team"

"Velma, with all respect that's one of the smartest ideas ever" Shaggy told her.

"Same here" Daphne agreed.

"Ditto" Freddy added.

So, they decided to stick together and search for Scooby.

**BACK WITH SCOOBY AND SCRAPPY...**

"There it is! Strickland's lair!" Fred pointed out.

"Re have to get inside" Scooby said.

"One little problem, how are we gonna get inside and not get caught by Strickland's guards" Scrappy told Scooby as he pointed to two guard robots.

"Yeah, those robots are more powerful and bigger units than Rosie was" George told them.

"They are all-powerful 3450 units, perfectly capable of villainy" Jane told them.

"You've been reading Elroy's book on robots haven't you?" asked Astro.

"Yep I have! It's got some cool info" Jane said back.

"It's too bad they ain't human guards, I could woo them in a heartbeat" Taffy said.

"Taffy, that's a great idea!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Wait what?" she asked confused.

Taffy later came back dressed up as one of Strickland's guards, only with a blonde wig and makeup.

"This is embarrassing guys!" she told the gang.

"Don't be such a wimp Taffy, you'll give us a big chance to break-in." Hong Kong Phooey insisted.

"Better Taffy than me" Brenda said.

"Ditto on that Brenda" Penelope added.

"If Taffy can woo me and my dad, she can woo robots too" Cavey Jr said.

"Taffy good seducer" Captain Caveman added.

"You talked me into it" Taffy said.

Later, Taffy (disguised as the lady robot) went over to the robot guards and looked at them.

"Oh boys!" she said seductively.

The robots were instantly filled with awe.

"Oh my god!" One of them said.

"Come here baby, what is your serial number?" asked the second one.

Scooby and the others had watched from the back and saw Taffy walk away from the robots.

"Rokay now's our chance, rets go!" Scooby told them.

Meanwhile, Taffy lost the robot guards and took her off robot disguise and followed her friends into Strickland's lair.

"Mission accomplished" Taffy told her allies.

They arrived in Strickland's lair. Just as they got into the hallway, Hong Kong Phooey stopped them.

"Stop! Nobody move!" Hong Kong Phooey ordered.

Spot took some chalkboard erasers from Captain Caveman's fur and pounded them together. Then, appeared some security lasers.

"Good call TC!" Barney said.

"He is smarter than the average alley cat" Fred added.

"That dog is a chip off the old block" Huck told his friends.

They tried their best to go through the lasers without touching them. However, Hong Kong Phooey acciedentally stepped on one of the lasers and the alarm went off.

"Oops" he said.

In Strickland's lab, Strickland noticed the alarm was set off and saw through his hidden cameras that Scooby, Scrappy, and their friends had infiltrated his lair.

"The eagle has landed" he said with a very sinister smile. He pressed a button on his control panel and spoke into a microphone.

"Robots!" He called "Seize Scooby Doo, Scrappy Doo, and their idiotic friends too."

While Scooby and the others were running, Strickland's robots came up to them, they tried to get away, but they were cornered.

They screamed in horror and the robots seized them.

Strickland looked at the monitors with a dark smile.

"I've got you now, Scooby Doo!" he evily said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Strickland has captured Scooby and his friends, what'll happen next? Stay tuned.**


	18. Trapped in the Evil Lair

MEANWHILE...

Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Freddy had been searching all over for Scooby but had no luck. They felt like they were never gonna find him.

"It's hopeless gang, we've looked almost everywhere in this place and Scooby is nowhere. It's time to give up Shaggy" Freddy said.

"We like can't give up dudes, we have to find Scooby, he could be anywhere." Shaggy responded.

"Maybe Fred is right, maybe we should split up and look for Scooby." Velma pondered.

"Well, there are four us, so here's my idea: Daphne and I will search over there and you and you and Velma will search over there." Freddy planned.

"Hey Fred, I've always wondered, how come YOU always go with Daphne?" Velma asked "Sometimes, I want to go with Daphne"

"Oh well, you know, I just have my ways" Freddy said sheepishly.

"Well then, we'll go over there and you'll go over there, and we'll meet back up here in 8 minutes" Velma told the gang.

Shaggy and Velma went to the left side of the kingdom and Fred and Daphne went to the right side of the kingdom.

**WITH FRED AND DAPHNE...**

While Fred and Daphne were searching, Daphne had a lot on her mind.

"So Fred, I never did figure it out...why do you always pair us up?" she asked "I mean I asked you back in that Witch's Ghost adventure, but I never figured it out"

"Well Daph, remember that thing I was gonna say to you back when we won that talent contest? Well you see I-"

Just then, Shaggy and Velma came in on the scene...

"FRED! DAPHNE!" They hollered.

"What is it Shag?" Freddy asked.

"You've got to come with us! Come on!" Velma yelled.

**MEANWHILE AT STRICKLANDS LAIR...**

Scooby had woken up and saw Scrappy next to him. He wondered where they were.

"Scrappy? Where are we?" Scooby asked his nephew.

"How should I know? I just woke up!" Scrappy scolded his uncle.

"Wait! Where are the others?" Scooby panicked. He saw that the others were in cages.

"What's going on?" Scrappy asked.

Just then, out of the dark, two shadowy figures appeared. It was Strickland and Dick Dastardly, he had trapped Scooby, Scrappy, and the others.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Scooby Doo and his crew are all here." Strickland said.

"Strickland!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Why are you doing this Strickland?" Scrappy demanded to know.

"I'll tell you why! Because I am an incredibly handsome evil genius and I know that some pathetic, pipsqueak mutt that nobody likes is the worst idea for a king and a leader! It's a new era, Scrappy and you're not allowed in it." Strickland boasted. "And those parts I stole were just a trick to prevent you from stopping me from getting Scooby's heart"

"Y-you!" He mummured.

"W-what's he gonna do to us?" Brenda shivered.

Just then, Dick Dastardly had arrived onto the scene to tell Strickland something.

"The doomsday machine is all ready Strickland." he told Strickland.

"Excellent!" Strickland evily laughed.

**Author's Note: Is Strickland finally gonna stop Scooby Doo and Scrappy? Could this be the end of our heroes? And what of the rest of Mystery Inc? Find out in our next chapter!"**


	19. The Big Break Out

**MEANWHILE...**

Shaggy, Freddy, Daphne, and Velma arrived at the place that Shaggy and Velma had dragged Daphne and Freddy to. It was a scary, looking castle that had flashing lights and scary noises. It was Strickland's lair.

"Guys listen" Velma told them as they listened closely to the weird sounds.

They heard a whimper/bark-like scream from the inside of the castle.

"That sounds like Scooby!" Velma exclaimed "We gotta get inside and save him!"

"Like how are we gonna get inside of that dark, scary place" Asked Shaggy.

"Well, for one thing Shaggy, we're gonna have to get past those big, tough-looking robot guards" Freddy said as he pointed to Strickland's guards.

"Too bad they're not human" Daphne told the gang "I could seduce them in a heartbeat"

Velma pursed her lips and thought for a moment and got an idea.

"That's it Daph!" She said.

"What is?" Daphne asked.

"You can distract those robots with your good looks and natural Blake-charm. Who can resist your good looks? You've been Ms. Fanservice since 1969 and either man or machine will fall on you like a ton of bricks. And in this case, you'd short up those robots' circuits."

"That's true Daphne, you were especially good looking that one time when we became camp conselours or when you and Velma dressed up as belly dancers." Freddy added "And to this very day, I still can't get that image of you in a bikini out of my dreams"

The others looked at him with awkward looks on their faces.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" Velma said "So anyways, Daphne will distract the robot/android/cyborg's and the rest of us will sneak into the castle while the robots are distracted and then, when Daphne loses them, she'll follow us into the castle."

"Great plan, Velma" Freddy told her.

"Same here" Shaggy said back.

"OK, I'll do it, but I can't seduce those buckets of bolts in these things" Daphne said as she looked down at her purple robe-like top, pink pantyhose', and purple high heels "I've got something that'll REALLY give those robots a heart attack."

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

The robots where guarding the door when they heard something.

"Oh boys" said a sweet, beautiful voice to them. The robots turned around and saw Daphne with a little makeover. And boy, were they struck by her beauty and attractiveness.

Her, the same one she had in the Scooby Doo Mystery Inc episode, "Fear of the Phantom". Daphne had her hair longer and tied in a big pony tail. She wore a black mini skirt, a tank top which revealed her stomach area, big golden hoop earrings, two golden braclets on her right arm, black boots, and long, black gloves. She looked at them with her legs crossed and her hands on her hips.

"OH MY GOD!" The robots exclaimed.

"Hey wait a minute! We are robots, we can't be in love with a human" One of the robots exclaimed.

"I can't help it! She's so good looking" The other one said back.

"But she's a human" The first one said back.

"But I love her."

"But we have to hate her."

Soon, they kept repeating what they were saying and started short-circuiting and sputtering. And all of a sudden, they exploded into a million pieces.

"That went better than expected." Velma told the gang.

"It looks like we can get inside." Daphne told her friends.

They got inside Strickland's lair and proceeded to search for Scooby.

**MEANWHILE, BACK WITH SCOOBY, SCRAPPY, AND THE GANG...**

Scooby, Scrappy, and the gang had been trying to find a way to get out of their cages.

"OK guys, we've got to think of a way to escape and stop Strickland and Dastardly" Huck told them.

"I used bobby pins to escape from the Hooded Claw's cages a few times" Penelope said "Maybe I can pick the locks on these cages"

She took out a bobbypin from her hair and tried to pick the lock with it and unlocked the cage and she and the Teen Angels escaped.

"We got out!" Brenda said.

"Now all we gotta do is rescue Scooby and the others!" Dee-Dee added.

"Got anymore bobbypins Penny?" Top Cat asked Penelope.

"Sorry sugar, that was the only one I had." She said back "Do you Teen Angels have any bobbypins?" She asked the Teen Angels.

"Sorry, I have my hair in an afro, I wouldn't need bobby pins" said Dee-Dee.

"All my pins have fallen out" Taffy said.

"Mine have all been eaten up by Cavey" Brenda said back.

"Sorry" Cavey said.

"And besides" George added "These other locks are from the finest lock picking-proof company in the world"

"There must be some other way" Yogi said.

"A chance even" Snagglepuss added.

"Maybe there's something in my Hong Kong Book of Kung Fu on how to pick locks" Hong Kong Phooey said.

"No there isn't you idiot!" Scrappy yelled at Hong Kong Phooey "That books a bunch of bullcrap!"

**MEANWHILE IN THE VENT...**

Daphne, Freddy, Shaggy, and Velma were crawling through the vent looking for Scooby.

"Guys listen!" Shaggy said "I hear something"

He put his hear close to the vent and heard some talking.

"That sounds like Scooby!" Velma exclaimed.

"Scooby Doo! Where are you?" Daphne called.

BACK IN THE CAGES...

Scooby had heard something that sounded like his first show's title.

"Guys risten" he said.

They listened carefully.

"Guys, that there noise it's coming from the vent"

"Scooby Doo! Where are you?" Daphne called from inside the vent.

"Raphne?" Scooby said.

Daphne heard Scooby from inside the vent and saw him in a cage.

"SCOOBY DOO!" She and the rest of the gang called.

Freddy hit the vent open and they fell out of the vent.

"Scooby Doo! It's really you!" Shaggy called.

"Raggy, Relma, Fred, Raphne!" Scooby called out to his friends.

"Aw great!" Scrappy remarked sarcastically "Those meddling kids are here now"

Shaggy, Velma, Freddy, and Daphne turned around and gasped that Scrappy was in the cage with Scooby.

Shaggy turned to Scooby and gave him very stern looks.

"Okay Scooby! What is HE doing here?" Velma said as she pointed to Scrappy with a demanding and stren look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"It's a long story Velma! I'll explain later! Just get us out of here" Scooby said.

Shaggy noticed a button on the wall and pressed it. The cages then opened and freed the others.

"Come on guys! We gotta stop Strickland!" Scooby told the gang.

"Who's Strickland?" Asked Freddy.

"I'll explain on the way Freddy!. Let's go!" Scooby told Freddy.

They all ran off to Strickland's control room to destroy the doomsday machine.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, those meddling kids have found Scooby and are shocked to see Scrappy is with him. And the best part is, they've now joined our party and are gonna stop Strickland's plan. How will they stop him? Find out soon!**


	20. Monsters Unleashed

The Mystery Inc gang had saved Scooby, Scrappy, The Jetsons, The Flintstones, Yogi, Huck, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Gazoo, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Captain Caveman, Dynomutt, Cavey Jr, Penelope, and the Teen Angels from their prison and had proceeded to Strickland's control room. On their way, Scooby explained everything to them.

"So, we're in some weird dimension for characters that people don't watch anymore that has been taken over by some evil genius and some ink monster and now we have to stop him" Velma said to Scooby.

"That's exactly why we're here" Scooby told them.

"Hate to tell you this Scoob, but this Blot is probably just some guy in a stupid costume trying to scare people and is working for this Strickland guy" Freddy stated.

"I wouldn't say that musclehead" Gazoo told Freddy.

"Hey! Are we talking or are we fighting?" Dynomutt asked the gang "Let's go stop the monsters!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Now that we have two Freds on our team, we'll have to call them different names to avoid confusion. We'll call Fred FLINTSTONE "Fred" and we'll call Fred JONES, "Freddy". Take note of that please. Now back to the story!**

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

"Finally, with Scooby and that idiot Scrappy out of the way, we can activate the doomsday device and I'll finally rule Boomerland" Strickland boasted.

"Ahem!" Dastardly grunted while Muttely growled.

"I mean of course, ours!" Strickland said sheepishly.

"That's more like it!" Dastardly told him "And now, it's DOOMSDAY!"

"Stop right there! Strickland!" A voice said from behind.

"Who said that?" Demanded Strickland.

"I did!" Scrappy did.

"Well, well, well if it isn't that meddling mutt, Scooby Dooby Doo and his nephew, Scrimpy." Dastardly said.

"That's SCRAPPY!" Scrappy yelled.

"And looks who's with him" Strickland added "The rest of Mystery Inc. Five hearts for the price of one"

"Hearts?" Daphne asked.

"Forgotten characters like Scrappy, TC, Snagglepuss, and Yogi lose their hearts when they're forgotten. It's a symbol of being loved and the power they posses from their hearts." Gazoo said.

"That's right!" Strickland exclaimed "And now that we have the doomsday machine we'll rule the kingdom and only me, Dastradly, Muttely, The Blot, and my robots will survive."

"You won't get away with this!" Scrappy told him.

"We'll see about that!" Dastardly said "Muttely!"

Muttely went over to the control panel and pressed a red button located on the control panel. Then, out of nowhere, a wall opened up. Smoke raised from it's panel and when the smoke cleared, in sight were monsters all lined up. Scooby and the gang were especially shocked.

"Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" Daphne exclaimed as she pointed to a creepy hunchman-looking man with green skin.

"The Creeper? Like I thought this was a place for forgotten characters!" Shaggy said "The Creeper is like the most popular and iconic villain in the enitre Scooby Doo series."

"The Tar Monster?" Freddy exclaimed pointing to a monster made out of tar.

"Captain Cutler?" Scooby exclaimed as he saw a glowing scuba diver.

"The Miner 49er" Shaggy exclaimed as he pointed to an old miner.

"It's Jaguaro! He's supposed to be in Brazil!" Velma exclaimed while pointing to a monster that looked like a jaguar.

"Talk about your past coming back to haunt you" Huck stated.

"Huck, I could not have said it better myself" Fred said back.

"Now you're faced up against some old foes of yours and they'll really take care you!" Strickland told the team.

"And.." Dastardly finished "Out latest ally...The Shadow Blot!"

The Blot, which had sucked Scooby into Boomerland arrived on the scene came behind Strickland, Muttely, and Dastardly.

"Oh man! We're cornered by all the monsters" Brenda told the gang "What're we gonna do?"

"Hey wait a minute Brenda!" Velma exclaimed as she put her hands on Brenda's shoulders "All these guys turned out be people in cheesy costumes, we shouldn't worry"

"Yeah that's right!" Freddy added "These are just stupid hoaxes"

Then, Scrappy butt in "Freddy I don't think those are-"

However, Shaggy interuppted before Scrappy could finish his sentence "Nice try Strickland! But you can't fool us! We've delt with these guys before!"

Freddy went up to the Blot to "unmask" him.

"Now let's who the Blot really-"

But before, he could unmask the Blot, the monster devoured him whole.

"FREDDY!" The gang screamed. Daphne was especially distraught.

"That's means-" Velma said.

"Re's Real!" Scooby and Astro finished for Velma.

"Then that means...they're all real" Shaggy added.

"You got that right ya skinny, gluttonous, beatnik!" Strickland exclaimed.

"Fred no..." Daphne quietly mummured as her lips quivered and some tears fell out of her eyes. Velma put her arms around her best friend for comfrot, while Daphne sobbed on Velma's shoulder.

"Oh Daphne..." Velma whispered "It'll be okay"

"It won't! I love him Velma!" She said with more tears falling out.

**Author's Note: There you have it, Scooby Doo's past enemies are no longer bad guys in cheesy costumes, they're the real deal! And now, Freddy has been devoured by the Blot and Daphne has lost her true love. Will Fred get out? Will they defeat the Blot and Strickland? Will they destroy the doomsday machine? Will Daphne reveal her eternal love for Freddy? And most of all...what happened to Googie and Flim-Flam before the Thinner Disaster? Stay tuned for the many future chapters! I'd also like to thank captaincartoon123 for the idea of the Blot and real monsters.**


	21. The Big Battle

**Author's Note: When we last left our heroes, they were pitted against their will and Freddy was seized by the Blot and now it's time for a big battle. **

"GET THAT MUTT AND HIS MEDDLING COHORTS!" Strickland ordered the monsters. The monsters went up to seize the gang.

"Run!" Shaggy yelled.

They ran all around the castle with the monsters chasing after them. They went through all kinds of doors throughout the castle. They finally lost them in a nearby room.

"Ok guys!" Velma whispered "We need to stop the monsters and destroy the doomsday machine"

"How do we do that?" Shaggy asked Velma.

"It's simple, we need some people to distract the monsters and someone to go after Strickland and Dastardly and someone to stop the doomsday device."

"ZOWIE! And I have splendiferous plan!" Taffy exclaimed to her allies.

"Oh no, another Daffy Taffy Plan" Brenda groaned.

"Me, Yogi, Huck, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Dino and the rest of the girls will go after the monsters" Taffy said.

"No problem Taffy" Huck said.

"Scooby, Shaggy, Dynomutt, and Scrappy will go after Strickland, Dastardly, and Mutely!" She added.

"Right on Taffy!" Dynomutt exclaimed.

"And, Fred, Barney, Cavey, and Cavey Jr will go and destroy the doomsday machine." She finished.

"No way, not this time." Caveman said.

"Come on Cavey Wavy do it for your Taffy Waffy please!" She sweetly said as she made puppy dog eyes and pursed her lips and batted her eyelashes.

This made Captain Caveman filled with gush inside.

"You got me again. Me stop really bad machine from ugly, looking guy" Caveman said with a goofy grin.

"Perfect!" She said. She gave Captain Caveman a big kiss.

"I didn't get a kiss" Cavey Jr remarked.

"Ok, you too Cavey Jr" She said with a cute giggle. She gave Cavey Jr a big kiss as well.

"Let's go!" Scooby told his friends and they went over to the hallway to put their plan into action.

Velma turned around to Daphne and went over to her.

"Daphne?" She asked as she put her hand on Daphne's shoulder "Are you okay?"

"No Velma! I'm not! My boyfriend was abducted by a revolting monstrosity!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Daphne, look I'm really sorry and I know Fred's gone but, you have to help us, lots of lives in this place have been taken. And I don't want to lose you as well your my best friend...please do it for Fred" She said as she cupped her hands around Daphne's and stared into her eyes with some tears coming out.

Then Daphne gave her best friend a very brave and serious look on her face.

"Fred...your death will not be in vain" She boasted.

**LATER...**

Our heroes were ready to fight the monsters and stop the doomsday machine. And Velma called out...

"3, 2, 1...GO!" She called out and they all went to their battle stations.

**WITH THE MONSTERS... **

Not only were there the monsters that Strickland and Dastardly released there, but there were more monsters than last time.

"Jinkies! Gator Ghoul?" Velma shouted as she pointed to a scary looking crocodile.

"The Dark Knight? Our very first villain!" Daphne said as she pointed to a black knight.

"Gee whiz guys, you sure have fought a lot of villains!" Brenda stated.

"Maybe it wasn't worth sticking around for 50 years after all." Daphne shivered.

"I guess being forgotten would've been a great time" Velma added.

"Well, if we're gonna fight these guys, we'll have to show them some girl power!" Dee-Dee boasted.

"And some Bear Power!" Yogi added.

"And some Lion Power!" Snag added.

"And some Dog Power!" Huck and Hong Kong Phooey added again.

"And Cat Power!" Top Cat stated while holding Spot's arm.

"Ruff! (translation: And some Dinosaur Power!)" Dino finished.

There they were in position for fighting the monsters...

**WITH SCOOBY, SCRAPPY, DYNOMUTT, AND SHAGGY...**

Dastardly and Strickland had finally finished activating the machine.

"Now that the machine has been activated, we will finally rule the entire kingdom of Boomerland! Or Strickland World as it will be called!" Strickland said with an evil grin.

Before Strickland could pull the lever, something stopped him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE STRICKLAND!" Shouted Shaggy.

"We've got you cornered!" Scrappy shouted.

"So you'd better give up now!" Scooby Doo added "We've got you surrounded punk!"

"You think you're so smart," Strickland hissed. "But this is a mere fraction of my all powerful army!" Strickland raised his arms in the air. "Soon this whole world will be mine!" he declared with demented glee. "When the Blot absorbs all of the paint in Boomerland, all that will survive are me, Dastardly, Muttely, my robot army, and the monsters."

"Is that why you And joined forces with the Blot?" Gazoo demanded.

"I like winners," Strickland said with a sneer. He pointed at Scooby. "That's why it's your heart I want."

"Why do you need a heart, anyway?" Shaggy asked.

"Let's just say the Blot and I…have bigger things in mind. Taking over Boomerland is just the beginning! And now that the entire Mystery Inc is here, I'll have five hearts for the price of one"

**WITH THE CAVEMEN...**

Captain Caveman, Fred, Barney, and Cavey Jr had snuck past the villains while Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, and Gazoo were keeping them distracted. They got behind the machine and had to find a way to shut the machine down.

"Come on guys!" Barney said "We need to find a way to shut down the machine and stop Strickland and Dastardly's plan"

"Barney! How are we supposed to know how to destroy hi-tech stuff?" Fred asked "We're cavemen! We don't know anything about this kinda stuff, we live in prehistory"

"There must be some way of destroying death machine" Captain Caveman thought out loud.

"Dad wait! We have clubs, we can try smashing and bashing the machine with our clubs and try to deactivate it." Cavey Jr suggested.

"Well Jr, it might be worth try but me don't know if clubs strong enough" Caveman told his son.

"Yeah! This is pro-historic technology, all our technology is made of rocks...literally" Fred added.

"But I guess it's all we can do! So lets do it!" Barney stated.

"Captain CAVEMAAAANNN!" Captain Caveman yelled and he flew to the top of the machine.

"And son!" Cavey Jr said as he flew after.

"YABBA DABBA DOO!" Fred said as he ran to the top of the machine with Barney running after.

**BACK WITH THE MONSTERS... **

The girls, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Dino and Yogi's gang had been battling the monsters.

"You know, you'd better shave off that beard you old fossil!" Taffy said to the Miner 49er as she hit him in the face and he battled back.

"I may be a southern belle, but that doesn't mean I can whup your big, crocodile behind" Penelope said as she kicked Gator Ghoul.

"What you are about to witness, is the art of Huck Fu" Huck told Captain Cutler. Huck may have been calm and laid-back, but that didn't mean he wasn't capable of defending himself. He used some amazing kung-fu moves that even beat Jackie Chan's moves.

"Whoa, that was amazing Huck could you teach me that sometime?" Hong Kong Phooey asked Huck.

While all the monsters were being dealt with, Daphne had as much fury inside of herself. She was face to face with the Shadow Blot.

"You!" She said to the monster with a death glare "You took my true love from me, he was the only guy I truly loved and cared for...and now I get to take him back!"

Daphne had used the amazing martial arts skills she had obtained from all those martial arts lessons she obtained on the monsters. Her inner-rage and martial arts skills had given her the better self-defense skills than all of the gang. Leaving the entire gang...speechless. When all the monsters were knocked out, she stood against her allies with a prideful look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Oh my god! Daphne...that was awesome!" Velma exclaimed.

"Even I can't do those moves and have those skills" Hong Kong Phooey pointed out.

"Hey, I picked up some cool skills, that time me and the gang went to Japan!" Daphne stated.

**BACK ON THE MACHINE...**

Fred, Barney, Captain Caveman, and Cavey Jr had been banging the machine with their clubs as hard as they could, but they couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Drat! It seems this metal isn't breakable for our clubs to withstand!" Fred exclaimed.

"Well" Barney said "We need to find a way to destroy these thing before-"

"Kaa-Boom!" Captain Caveman yelled "We gonna have to bang on scary machine harder"

They started banging the doomsday device even harder but they had no luck at all!

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Strickland laughed.

"That machine is indestructible! You'll never destroy our doomsday machine, it's indestructible!" Dastardly boasted to the cavemen.

Muttely pulled the lever and activated the machine.

"In about 80 seconds, the doomsday machine will destroy everyone in Boomerland and only me, Dastardly, Muttely, the Monsters, and the Robots will survive and that's just the beginning as I said earlier." Strickland told Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Gazoo, and the Caveman.

But Cavey would not give up, he kept banging on the machine with his club harder than ever, when suddenly, a coin plopped out of his really long and shaggy body hair and landed in a coin slot.

Suddenly, the machine started making weird buzzing noises and beeping a red light.

"Huh what?" Scooby asked confused.

"What's going on?" Scrappy asked.

"I don't know!" Gazoo answered.

Suddenly, a voice came from the speakers on the doomsday machine...

"Self destruct coin slot has been activated" The speakers said "Ten seconds till detonation"

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"Coin operated self destruct?" Dastardly asked himself "Not one of my bright ideas"

As everyone ran out of the castle, Strickland and the Blot went back to their machine.

"No-no-NOOOOO!" He yelled "My machine!"

The Blot roared at his own failure. While, Daphne went back to take on the Blot and save Freddy.

She went inside of the Blot to rescue her Fred Jones.

"Detonation in 10" said the machine.

Daphne searched all over the inside of the Shadow Blot for Freddy. Scooby had to save Daphne from having her colors sucked out of her.

"9"

She struggled through all the ink. Outside, Scooby had been blasting the Blot with thinner from Merlin's magic paintbrush.

"8"

The machine was still about to self-destruct and have a catastrophic meltdown.

"Scooby-Doo! We gotta get outta here! We don't have any time!" Shaggy called out to his dog.

"7"

"6"

In the Blot, Daphne had found something stuck to the ink like a spider web.

Scooby had kept shooting thinner into the monster, until..

The Blot had dissolved and Daphne came back with an unconscious Freddy in her arms. Scooby and Daphne ran out of the castle.

"3"

"2"

"1"

KA-BOOM! The entire castle had exploded

Strickland's entire lair had exploded in a huge detonation and into smithereens.

The entire gang had left the whole castle. Daphne looked down at Freddy's unconscious body.

"Fred!" She exclaimed as she looked down at his body.

Daphne pulled Freddy's up to her cheek. He holds it there for a second, then drops it after realizing he wasn't gonna come to. Daphne drops the paw and puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this has happened.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" She said with tears in her eyes "I love you!"

"What a surprise!" Scooby sarcastically whispered to Velma.

"Amen brother" She whispered back. Velma went over to Daphne and held her best friend in her arms. It distraught her to see any of her friends in despair, especially

"Calm down, ginger" Scrappy told Daphne "He's not dead. He's just unconscious from the Blot, he should wake up this way..."

He went into Daphne's purse and took a bottle of water out of it and splashed it on Freddy. This caused Freddy to wake up from the water splashed on his face.

"Ugh! Hey who did that?" He yelled as he woke up.

"Freddy! You're alive!" Daphne said with so much joy and jubilation. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his cheek so many times over and over and left red lip marks on his face.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH we gotta get to Scoobyjunk Mountain!" Scrappy interrupted as Daphne tried to kiss Freddy on the lips (resulting in her accidentally kissing Scrappy on the lips in the process).

"Roh yeah! Rye forgot about that!" Scooby stated.

"Thanks Scrappy, I totally forgot thats what we've been trying to do this whole adventure" Top Cat said.

"Yeah. We've been so busy trying to stop Strickland and Dastardly, that we forgot about the rocket." Penelope said.

"Say what happened to Strickland anyways?" TC asked.

"Wait a minute, you mentioned the rocket right?" George asked.

"Yes I did" Penelope told George "Why?"

"Well, the rocket needs repairs, we need the stolen parts to repair it and the rocket needs fuel. It needs 4 tanks of fuel or it won't go!" George told them.

"There are 4 tanks of fuel in different places and neighborhoods in the kingdom. One is at Squiddly Lagoon, another one is in the Banana Splits Clubhouse in Yogi Bear Forest, another one is at the Speed Buggy Garage in Boomer Town, and another one at Pizza Potamus in Boomer Town. Well each split up into teams and get them. I'll go with George, Jane, Gazoo, and Astro to fix the rocket in Orbit City with the missing parts. After you guys recover the fuel, meet me at Scoobyjunk Mountain where we will launch the rocket and then we'll fly out of here" Scrappy told the gang.

"OK then!" Freddy agreed "Daphne an-"

"Not so fast muscle-head!" Scrappy interrupted "I'm the king of this kingdom, so I get to make the teams!"

"Very well then, Scrappy you make the teams!" Freddy said as he crossed his arms.

"Thats more like it." Scrappy said with a snooty look "Now, Daphne and Pretty Penny will go with the Teen Angels to the Banana Splits Clubhouse, Uncle Scooby and Shaggy will go with Yogi and his gang to Speed Buggy Garage, Freddy will go with the cavemen to Pizza Potamous, and Velma will go with the Super Guys to Squiddly Lagoon."

"Very well then, alright gang rets move!" Scooby exclaimed.

**Author's Note: That's right, this story's not over yet folks. There are still some action-packed chapters coming soon. So be patient. That's enough Fraphne for one story. And don't worry, Strickland will be coming back in a future chapter, we have more stuff to figure out. What became of Googie and Flim-Flam? Will Mystery Inc get home? Did Strickland survive? And will Scrappy have a change of heart? Find out soon! Follow, read, and review. **


	22. Search For Fuel Part 1

**Author's Note: Now, our heroes are splitting up into teams while Scrappy, the Jetsons, and Gazoo fix and the rocket. They have to find fuel tanks for the rocket ship. Let's see how they get the fuel tanks. **

* * *

**DAPHNE, PENELOPE, AND THE TEEN ANGELS...**

Daphne, Penelope, and the Teen Angels had been driving the Teen Angels Van to Yogi Bear Woods to get to the Banana Splits Clubhouse. Along the way, they discussed several things.

"So Penelope, you never figured out the Hooded Claw was your butler?" Daphne asked Penelope.

"Never!" Penelope stated.

"So what did you do after the show was cancelled?"

"Well, I made two appearances in Yogi's Treasure Hunt and I got a new web cartoon in 2001 called, Penelope Pitstop GT where I became a cool action girl, and got a cool new version of my car. I also starred in a pilot for a new series called Wacky Races Forever. In this cartoon, me and Peter Perfect had married and created Perfect Industries, the corporate sponsor of the new Wacky Races, whereas our children Parker and Piper competed in the race. Other characters included the Slag Brothers, Professor Pat Pending, a teenage version of the Gruesome Twosome, and Dick Dastardly and Muttley (working for a new villain named Mr. Viceroy, who sought to steal Perfect Industries) were in that said pilot. Sadly, this series was not picked up by Cartoon Network. It would've been great to finally get back into the world and come out with a fresh new look to the kids of today and I don't think they'll green light it anytime soon. So, I just ended up here forever, forgotten and not remembered." She said sadly.

"So, Daphne what've you guys been up to lately?" Brenda asked.

"Well, we've been having a lot of adventures and solving a lot of mysteries, we competed in a talent show, starred in a musical, went to magic school, you know." She said.

"Hey wait a minute" Dee-Dee pondered "Daphne, didn't we team up in the Scooby Doo! Mystery Inc episode, Mystery Solvers State Finals?"

"Yeah Daphne, we were in that!" Taffy pointed out.

Daphne pondered this for a moment. She pursed her lips and thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah!" Daphne sad as she snapped her fingers "We did! Other detective teams were in that episode too. How did I not remember that?"

"Guys! Look we made it!" Dee-Dee said as she pointed to a clubhouse.

"There it is! The Banana Splits' Clubhouse!" Penelope stated.

They got out of the van and went to the front of the clubhouse.

They rang the doorbell and something popped out of the front window. It was some kind of moose head.

"To enter the clubhouse, you must answer this one question" stated the Moose Head.

"State away sugar" Penelope assured.

"If a donkey is running a marathon, and it passes the second place donkey, what place is it in?" The Moose Head asked.

The girls had to ponder this. They huddled up.

"It's a trick question, you can't make a donkey run more than a few feet, much less an entire marathon, they're stubborn" Taffy suggested.

"No, it's obvious that the donkey is in first place because he's ahead of the second place donkey" Brenda reassured.

"She has a point" Dee-Dee said.

"No Brenda, if he passed the second place donkey, then he'd be in second place" Daphne reassured and she went to the front door.

"Daphne" Brenda said "Are you sure thats-"

But before Brenda could finish her question, Daphne went to tell her answer.

"The answer is second place!" Daphne told the moose.

"No! It was a trick question you can't make a donkey run a marathon, they're stubborn!" The Moose said.

"Told ya" Brenda said.

"Please go away and try again tomorrow!" The moose said.

"Now how are we gonna get in?" Brenda asked.

"Well, we could always use the key from under the mat." Penelope said as she bent over to the mat and took a key from under it.

"A key?" The other girls asked "Aw man!"

They got inside the clubhouse and saw some ruined old paintings and everything was ruined and run down.

"Dang, this is one whacked out clubhouse" Dee-Dee stated.

"And look!" Taffy pointed out "All the Banana Splits have turned to stone thanks to the Blot and the Thinner Disaster."

"But...you probably don't remember them or have even heard of them" Dee-Dee said with a doubtful look.

"Actually I do!" Daphne said "My father owns all of their records and merchandise. They were the only live-action show, those two created."

She then noticed the remains of the Splits and said their names.

"There's Fleagle" She said as she pointed to the remains of a dog.

"Bingo" She pointed to the remains of a monkey in a vest and sunglasses.

"Snorky" She pointed to a shaggy looking elephant.

"And of course, Drooper" She pointed to a lion with glasses "It's very tragic, especially since you were only revived for one year"

"I got the fuel tank!" Taffy said as she held a fuel tank "Let's go!"

They left the clubhouse and drove to Scoobyjunk Mountain.

**WITH SCOOBY AND YOGI'S GANG...**

"There it is guys! Speed Buggy Garage!" Huck pointed out.

"What is it?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, Speed Buggy and his friends wanted to open a mechanics to help people repair their vehicles, so they opened up this mechanics" Yogi said.

"People came here to get their cars and stuff repaired" Top Cat said.

They got inside the garage and called out for people.

"Rello anybody here?" Scooby called.

Just then, a yellow and red dune buggy with eyes and a mouth came up from the garage.

"Put-put-put Welcome to Sp-sp-sp-Speed Buggy's Garage!" The car said "How may I help-"

The car was shocked to see Scooby and Shaggy.

"Sc-sc-sc-Scooby Doo and sh-sh-sh-Shaggy Rogers" He exclaimed.

"How do you know our names?" Shaggy asked.

"It's me! Sp-sp-sp-Speed Buggy!" The car told them "Do you remember me?"

"Umm..." Scooby thought awkwardly, he couldn't believe he was talking to a car.

"I was in Laff-A-Lympics I was on your team, I was the star of my own show, we crossed paths in Scooby Doo Meets Speed Buggy, and recently in the Scooby Doo! Mystery Inc episode, Mystery Solvers Club State Finals, we teamed up with Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, and Funky Phantom." Speed Buggy reminded him.

Scooby and Shaggy were left speechless, they felt bad not remembering Speed Buggy.

"Thats okay, nobody else remembered either, so why are you guys here?" Speed Buggy asked.

"We're here to get a fuel tank for a rocket ship, do you have one?" Snagglepuss asked.

"It just so happens I do!" Speed Buggy said "I've got the last one in the backseat"

"How much money do we need?" Shaggy asked.

"Well since, its for some old friends of mine, it's free!" Speed Buggy told Shaggy.

"Ranks Speed Buggy!" Scooby thanked the car "Rell, re have to get to Scoobyjunk Mountain"

Before they left, Speed Buggy stopped them.

"Pu-pu-pu-wait!" He exclaimed "Since you are here, maybe I can give you a ride, I insist! The least I could do, since I lost my friends in the Thinner Disaster"

"Like sure, you can come with us" Shaggy agreed.

"Pu-pu-pu-alright!" Speed Buggy exclaimed happily.

They got into Speed Buggy, and drove off to Scoobyjunk Mountain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, Speed Buggy has joined our party. What of the rest of the teams? Find out soon. **


	23. Search For Fuel Part 2

**Author's Note: Lets see what the other teams are up to. **

**FREDDY AND THE SUPERGUYS...**

While Freddy, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, and Dynomutt were on their way to Pizza Potamus, they discussed a few things.

"Boy Freddy, I miss the days when we used to team up. Those were such good times" Dynomutt told Freddy.

"Yeah, last time we teamed up was the Mystery Inc episode, The Heart of Evil." Freddy told him.

"And me and BF were referenced numerous times in one of your latest adventures, Mask of the Blue Falcon." The robot dog reminded him "In that adventure, we were fictional characters and not real, which does not make sense, since we teamed up lots of times before. In fact, all us forgotten characters were referenced, many people at that comic convention were dressed up like us." Dynomutt added.

"So, Hong Kong Phooey what've you been up to since you were forgotten?" Freddy asked.

"Well Fred, I starred in my very own web-toon, in that I was a very super DUPER super-guy! I fought numerous monsters with my super kung-fu skills. I even got a huge muscular super-guy body. Later, Warner Bros and Allicon Entertainment made some test footage for a live-action movie starring me. They hired Eddie Murphy to play me and some gray cat to play my faithful cat, Spot" Hong Kong Phooey explained.

"Meow" Spot nodded.

"Was the movie ever picked up?" Freddy asked.

"Not really." Hong Kong Phooey responded "Besides, I was really expecting the movie to be 2D animated, I'd love to get back into the world and make people laugh, not have some live-action guy play me"

Spot pointed to a Chuck-E-Cheese-like restaurant.

"There it is guys, Pizza Potamus!" Dynomutt exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot faithful cat Spot" Hong Kong Phooey said as he pet the cats head.

They went inside the place and saw that it was wrecked and ruined, bet you know what made it ruined.

"Hello! Anybody here?" Freddy called around the restaurant.

While they looked for the fuel, they saw the some sort of office. They went inside.

"Hello?" They called into the office.

Inside the office, there was a purple hippo with a safari outfit, that had been turned to stone.

"That must be Peter Potamus!" Freddy pointed out.

"He was the owner of this arcade, before the Thinner Disaster and the Blot caused him to lose his colors" Dynomutt said to his friends.

"So I guess theres no one in here..." Freddy finished.

Spot then pointed to another door, where they saw two dogs. One wore a green T-shirt and one wore a purple collar.

"Hello?" Fred said awkwardly.

"Yes?" Said the dog with the purple collar. He turned around and saw Freddy.

"Dear old dad!" the dog in the shirt exclaimed "It's Fred Jones!"

"Do I know you?" Freddy asked.

"It's us Doggy Daddy and thats my boy, Auggie Doggy!" The dog with the purple collar said.

"Yeah, dear old dad and I competed against you and Mystery Inc in Laff-A-Lympics and then, we started teaming up with Yogi Bear!" Said the other dog.

Freddy felt awkward and was speechless.

"That's okay, nobody watches those anymore anyways" Doggie Daddy said with a frown "Times have been hard for us and we've lost everything."

"Yeah, so dear old dad and I have been living on the streets since our house was destroyed by the Thinner Disaster." Augie added.

"So what brings you here?" Doggy Daddy asked Fred and the others.

"We are here to get a fuel tank for a rocket ship, do you have any?" Hong Kong Phooey asked.

"Sure, we do!" Augie said "I'll get it dear, old dad"

Augie then came back with a tank of rocket fuel and handed to the gang.

"Thanks Augie!" Dynomutt said.

"Looks like we'll be going.." Freddy told Hong Kong Phooey, Dynomutt, and Spot.

"Wait a minute Fred!" Doggy Daddy interuppted.

"Yes?" Freddy asked.

"Augie and I were kinda wondering if we could join you on your advenutre, we kinda had nothing to do since the Thinner Disaster"

"Sure!" Freddy told the dogs.

"You hear that Augie my son? We are off on an advenutre!" Doggy Daddy told his son.

"That's my dad who said that" Augie added.

**WITH VELMA AND THE CAVEMEN...**

Velma and the cavemen were on their way to Squiddly's Lagoon and discussed a few things and whatnot.

"So, aren't you guys supposed to be the spokemen for Pebbles cereal?" Velma asked Fred and Barney.

"Not anymore, these days they only use sports stars for the commercials and we are only used for the covers of the box." Fred stated.

"There it is guys!" Cavey Jr said "It's Squiddly's Lagoon!"

"How are we gonna find the fuel tanks?" Barney pondered.

"Hmmm, something tells me they must be somewhere down in that lagoon." Velma said as she looked down at the lagoon.

"Anybody know how to swim?" Captain Caveman asked.

They all shook their heads "no".

"I know how to swim, but I don't have a wetsuit and I don't swim that much." Velma said.

"We've got to find some way to get into the lagoon." Fred said.

Then, Barney saw something.

"Look guys!" He exclaimed pointing to something "There are some wetsuits in that shack by the beach, maybe we can use those."

"Barney boy, that's the most covenient thing you've showed to us" Fred remarked.

They all put on the wetsuits and oxygen tanks and dove into the lagoon. While looking, they came upon a 15 foot tall blue shark that swam up to them. The shark was suprised to see Velma.

"Velma?" The shark asked shocked and happy "Hey it's my old friend Velma Dinkely, you remember me don't you?"

Velma pondered for a few seconds, but couldn't figure out the shark's name. She felt pretty awkward, how did this guy know her?

"It's me Jabberjaw!" Said the shark "You must remember me! We teamed up in Laff-A-Lympics, I was on your team, I made a special appearance in Night of the Living Doo, and we teamed up again in the Scooby Doo! Mystery Inc episode, Mystery Solvers Club State Finals!"

Velma was still speechless and could not recall.

"Oh!" She said "Now I remember! You're that talking, air breathing, shark from the future! Sorry, couldn't remember."

"Sheesh!" Jabberjaw said "The things you do for some respect around here. So what're you doing here?"

"We're here to look for a tank of rocket fuel, have you seen one?" She asked.

"Oh that old thing, it's in the Neptunes' old car" Jabber told Velma.

They swam over to the Neptunes' old underwater mobile. They saw it had been destroyed and wrecked.

"So um what happened to the Biff, Shelly, Bubbles, and Clamhead?" Barney said.

"They were turned to stone by the Blot and the Thinner Disaster, I miss the days when we performed gigs here in these futurisitic cities and sometimes, in the kingdom" Jabber lamented "I even miss when Shelly used to call me Blubberhead"

"So, where are their remains?" Velma asked.

"They are on the beach, I go up there to see them every now and then. I often talk to them, as if they were still alive." Jabber lamented.

Jabberjaw then went into the wrecked sea mobile and took out a fuel tank from the backseat.

"Well, here you Velma!" Jabberjaw said as he gave her the fuel tank.

"Thanks! Come on guys let's go!" She said.

Just then, Jabber stopped her.

"Velma, I've got nothing to do, mind if I come with you?" He asked.

"Oh sure, what the hey?" She said.

**Author's Note: Well, now Jabberjaw has joined our party. And now our party is almost complete. I was gonna put the Funky Phantom in, but I had no room for him. Anyways, this story's far from over, cause we got some more things to find out. **


	24. Climb the Mountain

**Author's Note: Scooby and his allies finally have gotten the fuel tanks and are gonna meet Scrappy, Gazoo, and the Jetsons on Scoobyjunk Mountain. But, their adventure's far from over...**

Scooby and the others finally arrived at Scoobyjunk Mountain which was a mountain made from Scooby Doo merchandise that landed in Boomerland over the years. It had a giant thinner bottle on top of the mountain. Scooby thought the bottle looked very familiar.

On top of the mountain were all kinds of Scooby Doo merchandise including, comic books, video games, sports equiptment, T-shirts, accesories, coloring books, mugs, lunch boxes, and more.

They met at the bottom of the mountain where they agreed to meet as soon as they got the fuel tanks.

"Re got the fuel tanks!" Scooby said as he showed the fuel tank they collected.

"And like, we got a sweet ride!" Shaggy added as he pointed to Speed Buggy.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-Me! Sp-sp-sp-sp-Speed Buggy!" Speed Buggy muttered.

"Us too." Daphne said as she showed the fuel tank she collected.

"Us three." Velma said as she held up the fuel tank she found.

"And a great white ally" Barney said as he pointed to Jabberjaw.

"Me, Jabberjaw! Nuk, nuk, nuk, nuk!" Jabberjaw exclaimed.

"Us four!" Freddy exclaimed as he showed the fuel tank he got.

"Thanks to me and my dear old dad, oh father of mine!" Auggie said as he pointed to his father.

"That's my boy who said that!" Doggie Daddy told his allies.

"Now all we need to do is climb this mountain and find Scrappy, Gazoo, and the Jetsons" Velma pointed.

"Well Velma, how you think we find King Puppy, floatng green guy, and future family?" Captain Caveman asked.

"I assume he's at the top of the mountain where that giant bottle is" Velma pointed out.

"Ret's go!" Scooby called to his cohorts.

Scooby and his allies climbed the mountain made from merchandise of him. Ocassionally they did stop to read some books, try on some accessories, and whatnot. Soon, they finally found Scrappy. He was with the Jetsons and Gazoo trying to plug a cork into the giant bottle.

"HEY!" Scrappy shouted "A little help here?"

"Yeah! We gotta get this thing shut tight!" George stated.

"Come on gang!" Freddy told the gang.

They all went to the bottle and helped Scrappy, Gazoo, and the Jetsons push the cork into the bottle.

"Quick push!" Scrappy grunted.

"PUSH!" Jane grunted.

They pushed harder and harder and finally, they sealed the bottle tight.

"That was a close one!" Scrappy exclaimed with a sigh.

"What was in there?" Daphne asked the puppy.

"The Blot!" Scrappy said.

"But we defeated the Blot" Velma corrected.

"You haven't seen the real Blot.." Scrappy said sadly.

**Author's Note: Oh snap! Plot twist! Looks like we're gonna find out more about the Blot. Are we gonna finally figure out what happened to Googie and Flim-Flam? Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's a flashback chapter.**


	25. Scrappy's REAL Reason to Hate

**Author's Note: So you have it, Scooby and the gang never fought the real Blot. Scrappy is about to explain everything in this dark, suspenseful chapter.**

***FLASHBACK***

Many years ago, the Blot arrived in Boomerland and Scrappy had to protect his kingdom. He was on his way to Scoobyjunk Mountain to stop the Blot.

Suddenly, a giant robotic leg appeared and almost landed on Scrappy.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"Sorry, partner! But I cannot let you go!" Said a man who was inside the robot. It was Strickland.

"Strickland!" Scrappy said shocked.

"The Blot promised me all the power I wanted if I allied with him! And you poor, pathetic, stupid, naive mutt didn't suspect nothing!" Strickland said with an evil glare.

"Y-You!" Scrappy said with as much spite.

He took out a remote and used a large electric beam to destroy Strickland's war suit.

As soon as Scrappy noticed an escapee, he immediately ran towards Scoobyjunk Mountain. When he got there, he noticed Googie and Flim-Flam.

"Guys! What're you doing here?" He asked.

"We don't want you to risk your life alone Scrappy, so we came here to help you." Googie told Scrappy.

"Listen Googie" Scrappy explained as he cupped his hands onto hers "Listen, I don't want you or Flim-Flam to be involved in this dangerous mission. I'm the ruler of Boomerland and I-"

"No!" Googie insisted with tears appearing in her eyes "I don't want you to face danger alone Scrappy, I want to come with you."

"Googie, you and Flim-Flam have to go back to the castle for safety, I don't want to risk losing you or Flim-Flam." Scrappy sternly told her.

"As queen of Boomerland, I must stay by your side" She said.

"And as prince of Boomerland, it's my duty to stay by you and learn what it means when I'm king someday" Flim-Flam added.

"It's stupid to make you guys think about it." Scrappy told his friends.

"Don't worry Scrappy, I won't ever let you get hurt and we won't lose each other" Googie reassured. "I promise not to ever leave you."

"And I promise too!" Flim-Flam said back.

"And I promise not to lose you guys either!" Scrappy said back.

Before leaving, Googie hugged Scrappy and gave him a big kiss. She gave Flim-Flam a kiss too.

They finally got to Scoobyjunk Mountain where the Blot was.

"HEY YOU!" Scrappy called to the Blot.

The Blot turned around to see Scrappy.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I know one thing: you have to leave my kingdom at once before I hurt you!" He exclaimed. He took the remote he used earlier and zapped one of the Blot's Bloticles with it.

"Come here ya big blob!" Googie yelled from behind.

"You want Scrappy, you gotta get us!" Flim-Flam hollered at the monster.

"Guys don't!" Scrappy yelled.

But it was too late- the monster was reaching for Googie and Flim-Flam. But Scrappy zapped the Blot before it could touch his friends.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER YOU MO-!"

But the Blot swatted Scrappy away and he landed on a giant bottle that recently fell into Boomerland.

"Googie! The bottle that's it!" Scrappy exclaimed to his friends "We have to open it!"

The three friends pulled the cork and opened up the bottle and it started sucking the Blot inside the bottle.

"Hooray! It works!" Scrappy said cheerfully.

"We did it!" Flim-Flam cheered.

"I couldn't have done it without you my two boys" Googie said as she hugged her two favorite people and kissed both their faces hungrily.

However, the Blot did not give up, his arm reached for Scrappy. But before the Blot could grab Scrappy, Flim and Googie pulled him out of the Blot's way and the Blot grabbed them instead.

"GUYS!" Scrappy screamed. He grabbed both their hands and pulled very hard

"I'll save you guys!". But it was no use- they were being sucked into the bottle.

Just then, The Great Gazoo had arrived at the scene with Quick Draw McGraw, Huck Hound, and Fred Flintstone to save Scrappy.

"Hurry! We've got to save Scrappy and the others!" Fred yelled.

"Quick to the cork!" Quick Draw yelled back.

They arrived and sealed the bottle tight and saved Scrappy, Flim-Flam, and Googie.

"That was a close one" said Scrappy with as much relief "Hey guys are-"

Scrappy was deeply shocked by what he saw before his very puppy dog eyes.

His beloved friends, Googie and Flim-Flam were turned to stone by the Blot. The Blot had sucked out all their colors.

With the loss of his queen and heir, Scrappy fell into endless despair. Gazoo put his hand his shoulder to comfort him.

The defeat of the Shadow Blot was celebrated in Boomerland but…only one cartoon wasn't able to find peace anywhere, Scrappy decided to remain on the place he despises the most. He wanted to stay alone heartless and bitter…the only people he cared about were gone forever. The Blot's minions continued to destroy Boomerland and drain everybody's color. But Scrappy didn't care at all, he was waiting for the end. He thought, who could've sent this monster and why would they want his true love and best friend taken?

Strickland had told him that he had caught a glimpse of who ordered the Blot to abduct them- a male Great Dane wearing a blue collar and diamond shaped ID tag with Scrappy's initials, a skinny young man with a green shirt and red bellbottom pants, a strong blonde man with an ascot, a dorky, slightly robust young woman, and a beautiful and curvy young woman with orange hair. Scrappy didn't believe his uncle, Scooby Doo and his friends, had done this for a second. He loved his uncle. He didn't buy the Blot's story. But the Blot continued to put ideas in Scrappy's head. He tried to make Scrappy believe he wasn't loved, that his own family had turned on him, and that it was his own uncle that had killed his prince and queen. For a while, Scrappy never bought it. But Googie and Flim's deaths had wounded him in a way that would never heal. He missed them so much. The grief was getting to him. With each passing day, he lost another piece of his mind.

While waiting for the end and for everyone to die and lose everyone they cared for (just like he did), he had been bitterly viewing recent adventures to see why everybody loved them and nobody liked him, but he failed, his heart (or in this case where his heart used to be) became filled with spite, hate, and coldness. Just like his portrayal in the 2002 live action film, minor mentions references, and jokes about him were what he despised the most, they turned him extremely bitter and resentful towards Mystery Inc.

One time, he watched a 6 minute interview with his uncle and the gang, Freddy mentioned a sixth member, at first Scrappy thought this was evidence that he was gonna have a shout-out to him. However, he saw that the gang gasped in horror, Shaggy told Freddy they weren't supposed to talk about Scrappy. Turned out Freddy was talking about the Mystery Machine. Scrappy was shocked, the gang didn't want to talk about him and never considered him a member of the team, they considered their stupid car to be a member.

Another time, he watched Scooby Doo and the Goblin King where he noticed there was a stand with dolls of him at a carnival. The possessed Mystery Machine that was chasing Freddy, Velma, and Daphne crashed onto the stand and destroyed the dolls of him. Scrappy knew this was a joke about him being unloved and it made him think no one would want to buy anything with him on it.

During Cartoon Networks 20th anniversary, he saw a bumper where he was taking a photo with various Cartoon Network characters and he noticed that Jake the Bulldog had used his stretchy powers to kick him out of the photo. He saw that Cartoon Network no longer considered him part of their family.

He also saw that re-releases of Scooby-Doo projects starring him didn't include him on the cover art, in the trailers or the commercials, in the DVD menu, or mention him in the description. This made him realize that it was like they wanted him to be sent off the face of the earth.

But the thing that made him tick the most was the episode of Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated called "The Sirens Song". In that episode, a statue of Scrappy was in the Crystal Cove Spook Museum among Mystery Inc.'s defeated past enemies. Daphne mentioned she hadn't noticed Scrappy's statue, before Fred hurriedly turned her away, sternly told her not to look at it, and reminded her that they agreed to never ever speak of Scrappy again, not ever. Not only that, a statue of Flim-Flam appeared. Daphne said that Flim-Flam was doing a life sentence for his evil deeds and Daphne said it was sad. Scrappy couldn't believe his eyes, Fred and Daphne didn't want to speak of or look at Scrappy nor did they do anything to get Flim-Flam out of jail. They betrayed him AND his best friend.

That was the final straw, Scrappy was fed up with being backlashed and never spoken of. Nobody said nice things about him, made cruel jokes about him, and acted like he never existed at all. Scrappy felt like he didn't belong at all and nobody wanted him at all. So, he decided to not protect the kingdom anymore and have everyone lost their loved ones as well and have the kingdom destroyed. He also decided not to care for anyone anymore. No one would care if he died anyway.

As soon as Mystery Inc was forgotten, he would have them spend the rest of their days locked away forever in his dungeon until they died and lose everything just like he did.

"I have no uncle." He muttered bitterly as he started at a photo of Mystery Inc.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

**Author's Note: Wow, it really IS a hard knock life for Scrappy. Read and Review. Stay tuned for more chapters. **


	26. Scooby's Confession

"...And since then, I've been staying on this stupid mountain guarding this bottle." Scrappy finished "The guy you fought earlier were just tiny drops. I miss them a lot."

"Gee, I had no idea..." Velma said with her head down. She couldn't believe this. Surely Scrappy wasn't the most popular member of the gang, but this was ridiculous.

Shaggy was also feeling pretty bad. His ex-girlfriend was taken by an evil monster, he felt like he took her for granted.

Fred and Daphne also felt bad, they had no idea Scrappy was so lonely and empty inside. They felt guilty not ever talking about him.

"I thought Flim-Flam was doing 25 to life" Daphne asked Scrappy.

"Are you stupid?" Scrappy yelled "You really are gonna believe what those idiots tell you?"

Daphne felt even more guilty. She never did anything to get Flim-Flam out of prison. Flim had always been like a little brother to her and she never admitted it nor did it occur to her. She felt so bad.

This made Scooby figure out why the bottle looked familar, this was the same bottle of thinner he had tossed carelessly in Merlin's workshop. The bottle that had tumbled into Boomerland, along with the monstrous Blot. The bottle of thinner caused the Thinner Disaster. Scooby was filled with guilt.

"Scrappy I..." Scooby nervously began.

"You know Uncle Scooby" Scrappy told his uncle as he held up a hand to stop him "I've been giving you guys a hard time. And I admit I have had a strong dislike towards you guys. Still do in fact..."

"Scrappy listen, I-" Scooby tried again.

"But I've noticed your bravery and courage" Scrappy continued "And well, Googie would want me to be more kind and compassionate and give others a second chance." Now he lifted his eyes to meet Scooby's "What do you say? Shake?" Scrappy stuck his hand out to shake. This made Scooby feel worse than before. Shaggy looked pretty concerned.

"Scooby like what's wrong buddy?" Shaggy asked.

It was Scooby's time to come clean. He spoke in front of the whole team: Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Freddy, Scrappy, Gazoo, Captain Caveman, Penelope, Taffy, Dee-Dee, Brenda, Cavey Jr, Speed Buggy, Yogi, Huck, Snagglepuss, Top Cat, Fred, Barney, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Dino, George, Jane, Astro, Jabberjaw, Auggie, and Doggy Daddy.

***Author's Note: That's a royal mouthful of allies, I sure put a lot of survivors. There's only one survivor left, you'll see soon***

"Guys, it was ME!" He blurted "I caused the Thinner Disaster and created the Blot"

Everyone stared at Scooby, frozen in shock.

"Y-you...WHAT?" Scrappy yelled furiously as his eyes were filled with fire.

"I didn't mean to," Scooby sadly said "It was a terrible accident, I didn't know-"

"I knew IT!" Scrappy came up, all thoughts of amends disappered from his mind "You-you FIEND! You are the one who abducted my Googie, the woman I have always treasured!"

"Scrappy, Scooby didn't-" Velma tried to say.

"ZIP IT DINKLEY!" Scrappy pointed to Scooby "YOU LIED TO ME SCOOBY!"

"You cost me my wife, my job, and my kid before we got see them grow up!" Fred and Barney said at the same time

"What are you talking about, guys? We saw Pebbles and Bamm Bamm's teenage versions on an Episode of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated!" Velma told Fred and Barney. However, the two cavemen just ignored it.

"Surely, we saw them get married and have kids, but those versions are gone, the child Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm are more iconic and recognizable!" Barney exclaimed.

"Now my little Pebbles is gone forever thanks your stupid dog!" Fred angrily told Velma.

"You cost me Rosie!" George yelled.

"And Judy!" Jane added.

"Rand Relroy!" Astro finished.

"You created a real monster that terrorized another dimension, not to mention, almost killed me?" Freddy yelled to Scooby.

"Scooby Doo how could you?" Daphne asked angrily.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-YOU BETRAYED ME!" Speed Buggy yelled.

"I'm really, really, sorry" Scooby told his friends sadly.

Scrappy was so furious and filled with fury, he finally snapped at his uncle. This time, Scooby went too far.

"That does it! Scooby Doo! I hereby banish you and your cohorts into the dungeon forever!" Scrappy hollered "GAZOO! Take them to the dungeon!." He jumped onto the cork and started stomping his feet.

So, Gazoo reluctantly put handcuffs on the gang and took them to the dungeon.

"Good riddance." Scrappy said to the gang with a death glare, while the others stood in shock.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, Scooby has confessed and now, he and the rest of Mystery Inc are being sent to the dungeon. What next? Stay tuned.**


	27. Velma Confides to Scooby

After being thrown in the dungeon, things sure got ugly towards Scooby and the gang. Scooby faced some real grief from his fellow detectives.

"This is all your fault Scooby Doo!" Shaggy told his dog "Not only did you make a real monster That's real scary and that cost me one of my girlfriends, but now we're being forced to spend the rest of lives in a dugeon of all because of you!"

"Ri'm really sorry" Scooby said with as much remorse.

"Yeah Scooby, you really messed up big time" Fred agreed. "You almost got me killed!"

Yeah, You almost got Freddy killed and I will never forgive you for THAT! For That! For That!" Daphne added.

"Daphne, Why are you repeating the last two words of that sentence?" Velma asked Daphne with her arms crossed.

"I was trying to sound dramatic!" Daphne pouted.

"Why are you so mad that he almost got me killed?" Freddy asked confused.

"Uh, N-No reason." Daphne said sheepishly.

"OH MY GOD! DAPHNE, JUST TELL HIM!" Velma said annoyed.

"Tell him? Tell him What? I don't know what you're talking about, Velma." Daphne responded sheepishly.

"Like can we get back to being mad at Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"Rou think rat I wanted any of this to happen? Ri didn't know any of these forgotten characters would be here! Re rouldn't be in this ress right now-"

"If you knew when to be a good dog!" Shaggy scolded.

Velma was very shocked and distraught by what Shaggy just said to his own dog.

"SHAGGY!" She exclaimed to Shaggy with as much distraught.

"You don't think Ri'm a good rog? Ranks. Ranks a lot!" Scooby said angrily. He went to a corner in fury and sadness.

Velma felt very bad for Scooby and went to confront the others.

"Will you three stop it?" She demanded.

"Didn't you here what Scrappy said?" Daphne rhetorically asked "Mystery Inc is dead! If Scooby hadn't gone to Merlin's workshop in the first place, none of this would've happened!"

"Yeah, he really ruined everything. He got my girlfriend abducted and now we're stuck here!" Shaggy added.

"He almost got me killed by some sort of ink monster!" Fred exclaimed.

"It was an accident guys!" Velma assured.

"Accident my butt!" Daphne remarked.

**MEANWHILE ON SCOOBYJUNK MOUNTAIN...**

Everyone was still on the mountain guarding the bottle. But Scrappy had other things on his mind.

"I am making a new LAW! Anyone Who Dares to mention my uncle Scooby, or ANYONE of his meddling friends, shall share their punishment FOREVER! WITHOUT A TRAIL!" Scrappy hollered to his allies.

"Don't worry, I'm not even gonna think about him! He cost me my wife, my cat, and my little Pebbles!" Fred said back.

"AND MY BETTY AND BAMM-BAMM!" Barney added.

"P-P-P He cost me my friends!" Speed Buggy added.

"AND MINE! NO RESPECT! NO RESPECT!" Jabberjaw added.

"He cost me and Jane our kids and Robot maid!" George added.

"He's the one who made me lose Boo-Boo and Mr. Ranger!" Yogi said back.

"He ruined our lives...even" Snagglepuss added.

Just then, Dynomutt barged in.

"Well, I have no reason to be mad at Scooby. I'm sure BF survived the thinner disaster." Dynomutt said.

This made Scrappy turn to the robot dog with a HUGE death glare.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY EX-UNCLE TO ME?" Scrappy yelled furiously "GAZOO!" He called.

Gazoo teleported to where Scrappy was.

"I just made a new law and Dynomutt just broke it! I command you to arrest him at once!" Scrappy ordered.

"Scrappy, I just teleported your Uncle Sco-" Gazoo began.

"NO, GAZOO! Don't say the name!" Dynomutt panicked.

"What name?" Gazoo asked.

"Scrappy's new law is we can't mention his uncle's name or we'll share his punishment." Huck stated.

"That's right. Thank you, Huck. Now take Dynomutt out of my sight!" Scrappy said with a persnickety smile.

"But sir I-" Gazoo tried.

"Are you questioning me?" He asked "I'm still in charge around here!"

"Well what if he and the other prisoners escape?" Gazoo asked.

"They won't escape it's the biggest cell in the dudgeon" Scrappy responded with a sinister smile.

"Well I could extend my paw out and grab the key." Dynomutt blurted.

" I'll have your legs pulled off again! This time, for good!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Your uncle and his friends will just put them back on!" Dynomutt said back.

"I'll bury them!" Scrappy responded.

"Where pray tell?" Gazoo asked.

"Somewhere they'll never be found again! NOW TAKE HIM AWAY! CHOP! CHOP! There's plenty of room in the cell for you, Gazoo!" Scrappy ordered.

"I'm an Alien with inter gallatic powers! I'll just teleport out!" Gazoo corrected.

"No you won't because I am going to make teleport proof!" Scrappy said.

" I could help you, Scrappy! My franchise, or whatever's left of it, has the technology." George told the puppy king.

"Why thank you George" Scrappy said with a sinister smile.

"Gazoo! Dissconnect Dynomutt's legs! NOW!" Scrappy demanded.

"Yes, your highness!" Gazoo obeyed reluctantly "Please forgive me, Dog Wonder. I'm just following the king's orders."

"I understand Kazoo" Dynomutt told the alien sadly.

"ITS GA-ZOO! With a G! God, it's not hard to remember."

He disconnected Dynomutt's legs and took the rest with him.

After Gazoo yelled, Scrappy had something to say...

"Anyone else have a problem with the new law?" He yelled.

"Nope" Taffy replied sheepishly.

"Nuh-uh" Dee-Dee added.

"Ditto!" Brenda said back.

Suddenly, Doggy Daddy had something to say too.

"Well, yeah, Scrappy. Why are you jailing Scooby and the whole gang?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dear old Dad's right." Auggie added "Why should Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy pay for Scooby's Sins? They didn't do anything wrong"

"JAIL THEM! GAZOO!" Scrappy ordered.

But before that could happen, something came upon them. It was a big stomping sound.

Out came an incredibly large, giant mechanical war suit. It had a two long legs, each had enough tricks and traps in store, long mechanical arms, glowing red eyes, and inside the war suit was, guess who? That's right! It was Strickland!

"What an amusing turn of events" Strickland told the gang.

**IN THE DUNGEON...**

Gazoo had teleported Dynomutt into the dungeon with Mystery Inc. He had just a head and torso. Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Fred went over to see him.

"DYNOMUTT? What are you doing here?" Velma asked.

"Scrappy made a new law that says we can't mention you guys and I broke it!" Dynomutt told them sadly.

"What was it?" Shaggy asked.

"Never to mention you guys again." He said back.

"Figures. So, where are your legs?" Daphne asked.

"Scrappy disconnected them so I couldn't try any escape plans."

Velma went over to Scooby and went to comfort him. The Great Dane was laying down in a corner feeling sorry for himself.

"Scooby, you okay?" She asked.

"No!" He responded with a sniffle "Rye nephew hates me, I caused an apocalypse, Raggy rand the others rar giving me a hard time, and now I'm stuck in this dungeon. You heard rut Raggy said, I'm a horrible dog."

"Listen Scooby, I know you didn't intend for this to happen" Velma softly told her friend and put her hands on his shoulders "They're just a little angry. So you messed up, big deal. You'll get out of this I know it."

"Velma, why are you saying this?" Scooby said as he sniffled.

"Because, this is where you can fix your mistakes and I know you can do it, because you're...one of the greatest people I know, the one I'm proud to be friends with." Velma explained "And there are tons of people who need you...and I do too."

She hugged him and Scooby hugged back. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy had heard the whole heart-to-heart conversation Scoob and Velma had.

"Gee gang, do you guys feel a little...guilty" Fred asked the gang.

"Yeah...I guess" Shaggy said.

"Me too." Daphne added.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like Strickland has survived and now he's got a new mechanical war suit. What'll happen next? Will Shaggy, Daphne, and Fred forgive Scooby? Stay Tuned!**


	28. Return of the Blue Falcon

**BACK ON THE MOUNTAIN...**

Strickland had survived the explosion and now, he had returned with a brand new war suit. Even bigger and more powerful than before.

"STRICKLAND!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"That's right Scrappy! It's me, Lou Strickland!" Strickland boasted "And more powerful than ever! I've got a brand new war suit, the new and improved upgrade!"

"That looks like something off of a rated T video game, Transformers, or on Teen Titans." Jabberjaw remarked.

"Well Jabber.." Dee-Dee said "That is a nuclear accelerated war suit, a super powerful war suit, the ultimate in military hardware. Complete with laser cannon, titanium exoskeleton, and motion activated plasma pulse rifles"

"Where on earth could he have gotten such technology?" Taffy asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Strickland exclaimed "Now that I have this war suit, I can finally take over Boomerland and I know just where to start. Don't even try to find a self destruct coin slot"

He marched over to the bottle of thinner containing the Blot and grabbed it.

"No! Strickland! Don't!" Scrappy yelled.

Strickland threw the bottle on the ground and it smashed open.

The force sent Scrappy, Captain Caveman, Jabberjaw, Cavey Jr, The Flintstones, Speed Buggy, Yogi's gang, the Teen Angels, Penelope, Gazoo, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, and the Jetsons flying in different directions as the enormous mass that was the Blot poured out. Scrappy tumbled over and over, as if he were being buffeted by waves in an angry ocean. A deafening roar filled his ears. He reached out blindly and caught hold of a giant Scooby Doo pencil anchored deep into the mountain. He wrapped his arms and legs around it, clinging to it tightly as winds howled around him.

He gaped in horror at the enormity of the Blot, its inky mass expanding across the sky. It was monstrous, forming and reforming as it grew ever larger. Cruel, malevolent black ink dripped from it, and Blotlings rained down from its hulking shape.

Scrappy watched, stunned, as the creature towered over the kingdom, its green eyes flashing, its tendrils coalescing into massive powerful arms. The arms then lengthened and thinned out into grasping, clawing fingers.

"It's even bigger than I remembered." Scrappy gasped in shock.

"Blot! Seize Scrappy Doo and his flunkies!" Strickland ordered.

The Blot used its tendrils to grab Scrappy and his allies. It grabbed Yogi, Snagglepuss, Huck, Top Cat, Hong Kong Phooey, Dino, Spot, Auggie, Doggy Daddy, Jabberjaw, Penelope, Cavey Jr, Jane, and Astro one by one. Scrappy, Gazoo, Captain Caveman, Taffy, Brenda, Dee-Dee, Speed Buggy, Fred, Barney, and George had escaped however.

"Jane! Astro!" George yelled for his wife.

"Cavey Jr!" Captain Caveman yelled for his son.

"DINO!" Fred yelled for his brontosaurs.

The Blot started draining the color out of their friends all over them. The others had watched in horror as their friends were slowly being turned to stone.

"NO!" They screamed.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Strickland laughed evilly.

It was awful, their allies had been drained of their colors and were turned to stone and left on the mountain. The Blot put their destroyed friends onto the mountain where the others were. They ran over to lament.

"Astro Boy!" George exclaimed "Jane!"

"Dino no!" Fred yelled.

"Cavey Jr!" Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels yelled.

This made Scrappy even more furious than before.

"STRICKLAND! What've you done?!" He demanded.

"What I have done?" Strickland asked with a smug look "Oh no Scrappy! It's what the Blot has done!"

"Why y-you..." Scrappy angrily said.

The Blot then went to the others to grab them and drain their colors as well.

Just then, something came out of nowhere. A strong man wearing a falcon mask and a blue superhero suit swung in and swept Scrappy and the others out of the Blot and Strickland's reach.

"THE BLUE FALCON!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Greetings, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Great Gazoo, George Jetson, Speed Buggy, and The Captain Caveman gang!" Blue Falcon greeted.

"Dynomutt was right! You survived!" Scrappy exclaimed.

This made Blue Falcon wonder where his goofy idiot sidekick was. All he saw were his legs in Scrappy, Gazoo, Taffy, Brenda, and Dee-Dee's hands.

"Where is my Dog Wonder?" BF asked "All I see are his legs!"

"I know where he is! To the castle!" Scrappy ordered.

BF and the survivors drove to the castle.

**AT THE DUNGEON...**

Velma and Scooby were still hugging when the rest of Mystery Inc came up.

"Um Scooby..." Shaggy tapped the dog's shoulder.

"Rut do you want?" He asked.

"Listen, Scooby. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it." Shaggy told Scooby sadly.

"So am I" Freddy added.

"Me too, Scoob. We understand you didn't mean to cause this to happen." Daphne said to her dog.

"Ro does rhis mean you guys forgive me?" Scooby asked.

"Like, of course we do!" Shaggy answered.

"Ranks" Scooby told his friends. He hugged all three of them in happiness and comfort.

Just then, the cell door opened. They turned around to see who it was. It was Scrappy and the rest of the survivors.

"Hey Scooby!"

"Hello, Scrappy-Doo. Rait! Ron't ya mean Uncle Scooby?" Scooby asked.

"No I don't." Scrappy answered.

He turned to Dynomutt.

"Dynomutt! I'm sorry I jailed you! You can have your legs back!" Scrappy told the Dog Wonder as he put his legs back on.

"Geez Whiz! Thanks you, your scrappiness!" Dynomutt told Scrappy after his legs got put back on.

Just then, Blue Falcon came up to his old partner.

"Hello! Dog Wonder!" BF said as he shook Dynomutt's hand.

"BF! You're here!" Dynomutt said with as much glee.

"Now go! Get outta the cell!" Scrappy said.

Dynomutt left the cell, the gang tried to follow, but Scrappy stopped them right there. He had closed the door with them inside.

"OH NO You Don't! You five stay in here!" He ordered.

"Like No Fair!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Rhy are you only retting Dynomutt leave?" Scooby asked his nephew.

"Strickland and the villains survived the explosion!" Scrappy explained.

"They survived?" Velma asked shocked "JINKIES!"

"And he released the real blot! They'll be here any minute! I need Dynomutt and Blue Falcon to hold them off! Scrappy added. "To make it worse! Strickland's got a new and improved upgrade on his war suit!"

"What happened to the others?" Scooby asked.

"The Blot drained all their colors!" Scrappy told his uncle.

"So why are you in our cell with us?" Daphne asked.

"For my own protection against the Blot" Scrappy said with a denying look.

"Are you scared of the Blot Scrappy?" Freddy asked.

"Scrappy Doo, is actually scared?" Velma asked puzzled.

"Pu-pu-pu-Scared?" Speed Buggy asked.

"I MOST CERTANILY AM NOT SCARED!" Scrappy yelled.

Just then, a noise came up and crashed through the wall. It was Strickland and the Blot.

"Strickland!" Scooby exclaimed.

**Author's Note: Well, Blue Falcon has joined our team, but now some of our heroes have been abducted by the Blot what'll happen? Stay tuned.**


	29. A Heart for your Friends

Strickland had just crashed through the wall in his new, upgraded war suit. With the Blot, Dick Dastradly, and Muttely by his side.

"Well, well, well, look who's here!" He said as he pointed to Scooby and the gang.

"Strickland!" Scooby angrily exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Shaggy demanded.

"You know just what I want!" Strickland evilly answered.

"Never! You'll never get our hearts!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Well see about that." Dastardly told the gang "Muttely! Release the monsters!"

Muttely pressed a button on the control panel inside Strickland's warsuit and out of the right leg came out were the monsters that the gang had fought earlier.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed "I guess are past is coming back to haunt us after all!"

"You got THAT right, Ms. I'm So Perfect and Beautiful!" Dastardly told Daphne.

Then, Muttely pressed another button on the control panel. Out of the war suit came two ghosts. One looked like a stringcheese head and one looked like Grimace from McDonalds.

"Bet you'd never thought you'd see us again!" Said the tall ghost.

"Bogel and Weird!" Daphne bodly exclaimed.

"That's right! It's us! We're back and more powerful than ever!" Weird told the gang.

"The Blot was more than willing to give us the ultimate power in exchange for an alliance with him" Bogel added.

"ATTACK!" Strickland ordered.

Soon, Strickland and the monsters had been going after Scooby and the gang all over the kingdom. They had hid in alley away from the villains.

"Now what do we do?" Scooby asked.

"We need to stop Strickland, the Blot, and the monsters!" Freddy told the gang.

"And since I'm the king, I'm gonna make the teams!" Scrappy said with a snooty look Blue Falcon, Dynomutt! Go battle Strickland!" He said to BF and the Dog Wonder.

"Okay!" Blue Falcon said.

"You got it!" Dynomutt agreed.

"Speed Buggy! Barney! Keep the Blot busy so he doesn't grab BF and Dynomutt while they battle Strickland!" Scrappy told Speed Buggy and Barney.

"P-P-P Okay." Speed Buggy told the puppy.

"Uh...Sure thing, King Scrap." Barney said.

"Be careful Barn" Fred told his best buddy.

"If I can swipe your Coco Pebbles Fred, I can take on a 34 feet tall ink monster" Barney said with as much bravery.

They all went up to Strickland and the Blot to take them on. However, the Teen Angels, Captain Caveman, Fred, George and Barney had to give Scooby Doo a piece of their minds.

"You cost me Cavey Jr!" Cavey yelled and he hit Scooby with his club.

"Hey, Captain Caveman!" Shaggy told the caveman "Like that wasn't very nice! Scooby-Doo! Are you okay?"

"Reah, Ri'm rine." Scooby said as he rubbed his head.

Just then, George had some things to say to the Great Dane as well.

"Thanks a lot, Scooby! Now my _whole_ family is gone!" George yelled.

"Rorry Reorge." Scooby said with as much remorse.

"That's what Astro used to say to me" George responded tearfully.

"The rest of us will distract the monsters." Gazoo told the gang "Let's go!"

**MEANWHILE...**

Strickland was in the control section of his war suit. He was discussing his evil plan with Dastardly, Muttely, and the Hooded Claw.

"Finally, I'll defeat Scrappy and his speech imparied uncle once and for all." He boasted.

"You forgot one thing Strickland, you need Scooby and the gang's hearts to complete your plan" The Hooded Claw said to Strickland.

"Correct!" Strickland said with an evil smile "And I'll stop at nothing to get their hearts"

Suddenly, some lazers blasted the suit.

"Who did that?!" Strickland demanded.

"That would be me!" Said a strong, brave voice "The Blue Falcon!"

"And Dynomutt, Dog Wonder!" The robot dog added.

They enagaged in a big battle between them and Strickland in his war suit. They faced plasma rifles, lazer cannons, and stompings. BF and Dynomutt tried dodging them with their gadgets. However, Strickland would not give up.

"Blot! Seize Blue Falcon and Dynomutt!" He called out to the Blot.

The Blot came up to the two superheroes and grabbed them. Barney and Speed Buggy saw this however.

"Don't worry BF, we're gonna get help!" Barney said and he

**BACK WITH THE GANG...**

The gang had been taking care of the monsters while Scrappy and Velma had a little argument about Scrappy's resentment towards Scooby and the gang.

"Scrappy, I know you're mad at us for a lot of things but you were annoying at a level not permitted on kids shows!" Velma told the puppy.

"Oh yeah, Velma? I was annoying?! Well What about YOU? You annoy people with your smartypants facts and know-it-all personality!" Scrappy barked. "Who do you think you are? Daria?"

This made Velma shocked.

"WHAT? No I don't and I don't act like Daria!" She denied "Well um...maybe I did act a little like her in Mystery Inc"

***Author's Note: That's true you know***

"W'll bottom line, Velma!" He exclaimed "You, my uncle and those three-"

"We have names you know." Freddy interuppted. This resulted in Scrappy giving him a death glare. That shut Freddy up.

"You five will never know what's it like to be unloved! You could get through movie after episode after video game and the world still loves you! You guys are the only characters the world still loves because you just don't know when enough is enough!" Scrappy scolded them. He then took out a picture of Mystery Inc and the two men on the statue "I still can't believe they liked you best"

Just then, Barney and Speed Buggy came riding in to the others.

"Pu-pu-pu-Guys! Come quick!" Speed Buggy yelled.

"Whoa, whoa Speedy calm down, what's wrong?" Taffy asked the talking car.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-Come quick!" The car told the gang.

They arrived to the Blot, Strickland, and the villains and were distraught at the sight before them.

"HELP!" BF and Dynomutt screamed as they were being sucked of their colors.

"Don't worry! I'll save you." Scooby told the two superheroes.

He shot thinner from Merlin's paintbrush and the Blot screamed in terror and dropped Blue Falcon and Dynomutt.

"Quick Speed Buggy!" Velma ordered the car "To where Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are landing"

Speed Buggy sped up as fast as he could and BF and Dynomutt landed in the backseat.

"Zoinks! Like, let's get outta here!" Shaggy yelled.

Speed Buggy drove the survivors to safety. When they were driving, Captain Caveman and Fred FLINTSTONE had a few things to say to Scooby.

"Because of you, me son Cavey Jr got abducted!" Cavey told Scooby and he hit him with his club.

"Hey, Captain Caveman! Like That wasn't very nice!" Shaggy told the prehistoric superhero "Are you okay Scooby Doo?"

"Reah, Ri'm fine" Scooby told his owner as he rubbed his head.

"You got my dinosaur abducted too!" Fred scolded the Great Dane "Now I have no family at all!"

"You and me both brother!" George told the caveman.

"Yeah! It's all your fault, my widdle Cavey Wavey Jr is gone!" Taffy exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Ri'm so sorry." Scooby sadly told them.

"Sorry schmorry!" Dee-Dee added.

Captain Caveman, Fred, Barney, Taffy, Dee-Dee, and George tackled Scooby off of Speed Buggy and started beating him up. Velma, Gazoo, Brenda, Scrappy and Shaggy jumped off to help Scooby. Just then, Scrappy decided to something about this madness.

"HEY YOU JERKS! LEAVE MY UNCLE SCOOBY ALONE!" Scrappy yelled.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby stared at Scrappy surprised. They couldn't beleive what he was saying.

"Oh You can say his name but we can't, is that how it works?" Brenda said sarcastically as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"SILENCE!" He yelled and that shut her up "Some of you people here today if it was for my uncle! The Captain Caveman, Jabberjaw and Speed Buggy shows were inspired by my uncle's franchise! Without it, you guys wouldn't exist at all!"

"So he isn't your ex-uncle anymore?" Dynomutt asked confused.

"Focus Dog Wonder!" Blue Falcon said "Strickland and the rest of the villains will find us any second! He won't stop until he gets ahold of Mystery Inc's hearts."

"Ok BF!" Said the robot dog.

"And when they do, the Blot will drain us of our colors and turn us to stone!" Scrappy finished.

"Like that's why you're afraid of him?" Shaggy asked Scrappy.

"Shut up Norville!" Scrappy denied.

Just then, the Blot came up and grabbed Scrappy, Captain Caveman, Gazoo, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Fred, Barney, the Teen Angels, and Speed Buggy and held them in his

The Blot raised the hand he held them in even higher, as its tendril lengthened and hovered above Mystery Inc.

Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Freddy froze. They didn't know what to do. But he knew if they didn't get moving, there'd be nothing they could do! They turned to run away—they needed a safe place where they could come up with a plan—but before the five detectives could take a step, the Blot's tendril formed a wall in front of them.

Scooby and his friends whirled around to plot a different path, and once again the Blot's grasping tendril came down right in front of him like a giant tentacle. A Bloticle!  
"What's with you?" Daphne demanded in frustration. The Blot wasn't letting him get away, but it wasn't snatching him, either. What was up with that? "Playing a little game of Cat and Mouse?"

A low rumble emerged from the Blot, and Scooby was pretty sure it was an evil laugh, Blot style. The ever-shifting Bloticle now morphed into a blobby statue of Scooby and the gang.

"Not a very good likeness," Freddy scoffed. "Haven't you noticed noticed? I work out."

Then five inky hearts protruded from the Blot Mystery Inc. It pounded rhythmically, and with each beat, the heart throbbed closer and closer to Mickey.

Scooby gulped. Now he knew what the Blot wanted.

"Zoinks!' Shaggy exclaimed "I'm kind of using it right now".

The Blot let out a roar and rose up again, squeezing Scrappy and the others even tighter. Their faces turned blue as the Blot's grip made it harder and harder for them to breathe. He was starting to drain their colors.

Scooby and the gang's toon hearts beat powerfully in his chest. There was clearly only one way to save Scrappy, Gazoo, and the others—giving up their hearts to the Blot.

"Fine!" Scooby declared. "Take it!" He thrust his chest up toward the horrible creature and braced. The monster laughed manically. Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Freddy joined in as well.

The Blot dissolved the Mystery Inc statue, which reformed into a long, fingerlike tendril. It attached to Scooby, Daphne, Fred, Velma, and Shaggy's chests like a suction cup. Scooby and the gang shut their eyes, trying to not reveal how terrified they was. They felt a sudden, searing tug and collapsed to his knees. Their eyes flicked open and watched in horror as their gleaming, bright red toon hearts rose away from them in the Blot's clutches.

Scooby and the gang couldn't tear their gazes away as the Blot carefully moved the hearts—their hearts—into position. Then in a sudden move, the Blot plunged the heart deep into its own massive chest with amazing force. It yanked its tendrils back out again and instantly its inky form morphed back into place, covering the heart completely.

Everything seemed frozen for a moment. And then—thwump-thump, thwump-thump. The hearts started beating—in the gloating Blot's body. The five hearts had morphed into one giant heart.

The monster reared up and let out a roar, exulting in its victory, its outstretched arms blocking out the sky.

"Yes!" Strickland exclaimed to his cohorts "Now that we have Mystery Inc's hearts, we can take over the kingdom."

Scooby and the gang felt woozy and crouched down, placing his hands on the ground to settle himself. His head snapped up when he heard their allies scream. They watched them tumble back down onto the mountain. The Blot had no more use for them, so it simply tossed them aside.

Gazoo managed to stop his descent and hovered above Scooby and BF and Dynomutt landed on their feet. Scrappy, Cavey, Fred, Barney, Speed Buggy, and the Teen Angels weren't so lucky—they landed hard then bounced a few times before coming to a stop. But once they got themselves sorted out, they stared at Scooby and his friends in awe.

Scooby and the gang stood speechless. They couldn't seem to stop shivering. They weren't exactly sure how they felt. It was difficult to even find the words to describe it. Hollow. Abandoned. Empty. Is this what Scrappy and the others felt like all the time?

While they had escaped to destroy the kingdom, Scrappy and the surviors couldn't believe what had happened.

"Scooby..." Blue Falcon whispered.

"I can't believe you did that" Taffy said shocked.

"You gave up your hearts for...us?" Gazoo asked.

"You know" George explained "Folks here would die for a heart and you gave up yours"

"We had to, you're our friends." Velma responded with a small smile.

"Scooby Doo...I...forgive you." Fred FLINTSTONE told the Great Dane softly.

"We forgive you too Scooby-Doo" Dee-Dee added.

As for Scrappy, something had changed inside of him, maybe he was wrong to hate Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Freddy. They gave up their hearts for him, maybe he was wrong. He wanted to say that he forgave them too, but he couldn't.

"You know, you just gave up your heart for us and..." Scrappy told his uncle.

"You would've done the same thing" Scooby cut him off.

"Foucus people!" Velma said "Deadly peril remember?"

Scrappy shook his "For Googie sure. I'd have given up anything for her. But..."

Gazoo began flying around the two toons. "The Blot! It's sucking the paint right out of Boomerland!"

That snapped Scooby and Scrappy back to attention. They gasped at the sight of the many Bloticles reaching down into Boomer Town, Squiddly Lagoon, Yogi Bear Forest, Orbit City, Bedrock, Hoagies Alley, Jellystone Park, and every other neighborhood and site in the kingdom. Anyplace a tendril reached was slowly being drained. As the paint rose out of the landscape and into the Blot, the Blot grew bigger and stronger.

**Author's Note: Scooby and the gang gave up their hearts to the Blot and Strickland and now they're draining the colors out of Boomerland. Now they must stop them from taking over the kingdom and then, stop them from taking over Scooby's world too. Stay tuned. **


	30. Rocket to the Blot

The Blot was slowly draining the color out of Boomerland. The gang had to come up with a plan to save the kingdom and destroy the Blot and Strickland's war suit. Just then, Dee-Dee came up with a plan.

"We've got the rocket fixed" Dee-Dee said "That should help right?"

"The rocket's no good to us now" Scrappy said glumly. He plopped down, defeated. His puppy power earsflopped over his face.

"It's over. The Blot will destroy everything" Brenda whined.

"You're just giving up without a fight?" Scooby asked "Rafter all the kingodm mean't to you?"

Scrappy popped back up again, his ears bouncing.

"Fight what?" He demanded. He pointed towards the castle. The Blot was so enormous, it had lost it's shape completely. Now it resembeled a massive storm cloud, threatening all of Boomerland.

"We can't even reach it. And what would we fight it with?"

Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were puzzled at the shifting, churning darkness.

"Why did it even want our hearts?" Daphne asked.

"I know why..." Gazoo said softly "With your hearts, the Blot can continue his tyranny in your world too."

The sixteen toons gasped at Strickland and the Blot's diabolical plan- if could even be called a plan. It was more like an insatiable hunger for destruction and unstoppable thirst for power.

"With all that paint in its arsenal, and with Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Freddy, and Velma's hearts..." Gazoo continued "Strickland and the villains will escape out of this dimension and destroy Scooby's world too."

"Leaving Strickland, the Hooded Claw, Muttely, and Dastardly to rule over Boomerland. That's why they were working together" Scrappy surmised "They will never get what they want"

"And pretty soon, after that they'll destroy other dimesions!" Gazoo added "There are infinite amounts of dimensions. There could be a dimension where everyone is dead or a dimension where Pokemon capture humans and make them battle or maybe a dimension where there's no black president."

"Is there a dimension where I'm attractive?" Velma asked with enthusiasm.

"That's a little extreme Velma, I don't think that exists" Dee-Dee chuckled.

"Can we get back to where we were?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh yeah!" Gazoo snapped back "The Blot will destroy our worlds and we'll be turned to stone."

Scrappy whirled to face his allies "Not if I can-" He stopped and swallowed hard "Not if WE can stop it."

"ZOWIE that's it!" Taffy exclaimed "We'll bring the battle to the Blot. We'll fire up the rocket and smash into him."

"We'd better hurry!" George warned "We have to get there and get the rocket ready before all of Orbit City is destroyed!"

With renewed purpose, the sixteen toons rode on Speed Buggy to Orbit City. Bloticles swarmed everywhere, keeping Scooby busy with his brush. But even worse, entire sections of Orbit City had been either rendered inert or had collapsed and been destroyed. Scooby hoped that the rocket was still okay.

They finally arrived at the rocket where it was still in fixed.

"You, the Teen Angels, and George fill the rocket with the fuel tanks we collected!" Scooby told Scrappy "The gang, BF, Dynomutt, and I will meet you soon."

"Gotcha Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy told his uncle.

"And I think they'll need the help of big, strong thousand year old superhero." Taffy told Cavey seductively.

"Nuh uh. Me stay here and help you with rocket." Cavey denied. Just then she pulled Captain Caveman close to her face and made big puppy dog eyes at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Pwease Cavey Wavey. Do it for your widdle Taffy Waffy, pwetty pwease" She said to Captain Caveman and gave him a big kiss.

"Ok me stop monsters" He said with a goofy grin.

"I'm coming too!" Fred_ Flintstone_ told his allies "My family was taken from me and now, I must avenge them."

"I will avenge Betty and Bamm-Bamm too!" Barney added.

"So am I!" Gazoo exclaimed.

"I'm coming too!" Scrappy said "Those fiends took the love of my life from me. Googie...your death will not be in vain"

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-Lets go!" Speed Buggy exclaimed.

Mystery Inc, Captain Caveman, Fred, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Scrappy, Barney, Gazoo, and Speed Buggy drove at fast speed to the monsters. After, the Teen Angels and George finished fueling up the tanks, they came running after them.

"Okay, Scrappy!" Freddy told the puppy "If we're gonna stop the villains, we need a plan!"

"Well duh!" Scrappy remarked as he crossed his arms.

"Don't you 'Well Duh' me!" Freddy argued.

"I am the king! I will 'Well Duh' anyone I want!" Scrappy yelled at Fred.

"JUST MAKE A PLAN!" The others yelled.

"Okay, okay" Freddy and Scrappy said.

"Scrappy, if we are to stop the villains, You and Fred will have to work together on a plan." Gazoo said to the two.

"His plans don't always work!" Scrappy pointed out.

"Some of them DO work! Have you seen the bear trap in our most recent movie?" Daphne asked.

"Why on earth do you keep sticking up for that musclehead?" Fred FLINTSTONE asked.

"No reason, just being a good friend." Daphne said sheepishly.

"Oh my god Daphne! Just tell him and get it over with!" Velma scolded Daphne.

"Can we just get back to mission?" Captain Caveman asked.

"Fred! King Scrappy! You must formulate a plan quickly!" Blue Falcon pointed out "We haven't a second to waste!"

"BF is right, Fred! We'll have to work together!" Scrappy told the detective.

"Okay! Let's get to work!" Fred FLINTSTONE responded.

"Not You, Flintstone! Fred Jones!" Scrappy scolded the caveman "The Fred in my Franchise!"

"Oh sorry, I am just itching to help...for WILMA!" He hollered.

"And Betty!" Barney added.

"Get it together, Dum-Dums!" Gazoo snapped.

"And JANE!" George added.

"You too Jetson!" Gazoo snapped.

"Gazoo, you and the guys will have to give me, Barn and George a moment!" Fred told the alien.

While they ran out, Daphne came up with an idea.

"Why don't we just them Fred J and Fred F?!" Daphne asked her allies.

***Author's Note: We're now calling Fred Flintstone "Fred F." and Fred Jones "Fred J." Remember that folks***

"All right!" Scrappy said "First off, Fred. F! Barney! George! Get back in here! We might need you! If you want your wives back, You might wanna listen in on our plan!"

Fred F, Barney, and George went back inside to hear the plan.

"And second Here's our plan! Blue Falcon and Dynomutt fly us in their falcon car to Strickland's war suit!." Scrappy said.

"Then what?" Asked BF.

"Then Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels get the monsters to chase them in Speed Buggy." Scrappy continued.

"Like better them than us, eh Scoob?" Shaggy asked his dog.

"Ruh-huh" Scooby nodded.

"Then what?" Asked Cavey "Me beat monsters up?"

"Uh, Sure You can beat them up!" Fred J said awkwardly.

"Unga Bunga!" Cavey yelled.

"Then Dynomutt and Blue Falcon hop out and battle Strickland!" Scrappy continued.

"Then me, the gang and George Jetson will get the Blot to chase us in the falcon!" Fred J finished.

"You sure you can do that?" BF asked him

"Sure it's just like the Mystery Machine, but it flys." Fred J responded.

"Alright team! Let's go!" Scooby said.

They arrived at where Strickland was witnessing his moment of triumph. Inside the war suit, he had been sadisitcally boasting about his victory.

"Now, I finally have conquered Boomerland and pretty soon, Scooby Doo's world too." He evilly laughed.

"I can't believe those meddling freaks were willing to give their hearts for a bunch of peasants." Dastardly said, while Muttely did his trademark snicker.

"An alien with a british accent" Strickland said.

"Two overweight cavemen..." Dastardly added.

"Some blonde haired bimbo..." The Hooded Claw

"A disco diva looking-know-it-all..." Strickland continued.

"Some hussy who is scared of her own shadow..." Dastardly continued.

"A thousand year old superhero who can't fly without having an energy crisis.." Hooded Claw continued.

"A stupid robot dog and a Batman rip-off..." Strickland continued.

"A talking car who looks like something from Bob the Builder..." Dastardly continued.

"A man who lives in a pathetic excuse for a space-age..." The Hooded Claw said.

"And his only nephew who nobody likes..." Strickland finished "Like anyone would love that little-"

"Don't you dare say that about my nephew EVER!" Scooby yelled.

"Scooby Doo!" Strickland angrily said.

"We are here to get our hearts back!" Velma said.

"And to get my kingdom back!" Scrappy yelled.

"Well see about that" Strickland evilly said as he pressed a button on the control panel.

Out of the war suit came the monsters that were fought back at Strickland's lair and there were some more added as well.

"Zoinks! It's the Ghost Clown!" Said Shaggy

"Rhe Rhost Rown?" Said Scooby.

He and his lanky owner saw a clown with a red costume, orange gloves, a pink nose and mouth and a black hat.

"And the Phantom Shadow!" Said Velma, pointing at a blue ghost with orange eyes and mouth.

"And the Space Kook!" Said Freddy, seeing a blue astronaut with a skull head. "

And the Indian Witch Doctor, the very first monster to kidnap in the Scooby-Doo franchise!" Said Daphne, her gaze got a man in Indian clothing and an Indian mask.

"And the ghost of Mr. Hyde!" Said Velma.

"And the ghost of Redbeard!" Said Daphne.

"Which ones? The 'Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?' Ghosts of My. Hyde and Redbeard? Or The 'The New Scooby-Doo Movies' Ghosts of Mr. Hyde and Redbeard that we caught with Sandy Duncan and The Harlem GlobeTrotters?" Said Freddy Jones

"Where Are You?! Where Are You?!" Said Velma and Daphne, pointing at a pirate with A red coat and orange beard and a man with dark green pants, shirt and hat and light green skin.

"YarKg! There be another Pirate here!" Said Redbeard.

"OLD IRON FACE!" Said The gang, seeing another pirate with a purple shirt and an iron face.

"Zoinks! It's the swamp Zombie!" said Shaggy as he spotted a bald, green skinned corpse with red eyes.

"Jinkies! The Ghost of Zen-Tuo!" said Velma as she and Fred discovered a man in a white robe and golden mask.

"We haven't seen him since our 2005 videogame: Scooby-Doo Unmasked!" said Fred

"We meet again, Mystery Inc.!" said Zen-Tuo.

"Jeepers! Charlie The Robot!" said Daphne, pointing at a purple robot.

"Re ras in the opening credits of our most recent movie!" said Scooby.

"They even have some of the monsters who caught me!" said Scrappy.

"The Blue Scarab?" said Scooby.

"The Minotaur?" said Shaggy.

"The Snake Demon?" said Velma.

"WORST! The Neon Phantom!" said Scrappy, pointing at a blue ghoul with a green glow!

"Well Mystery Inc, looks like your past is coming back to haunt you

Scooby and his allies were a whirlwind of action, fighting monsters and Strickland's robot/android/cyborg's. Thinner flew all around them, making the floor a dangerous obstacle course. Gazoo, Dynomutt, and BF stayed a few inches above the ground, creating diversions, and calling out encouragement and warnings in equal measure. Scooby spun, leaped, and somersaulted, always keeping a firm grip on his paintbrush. Daphne used her awesome martial arts skills to battle the monsters and robots and the Teen Angels got their game on. The cavemen got their game on with their clubs and beat up the monsters. Dynomutt and Blue Falcon used their cool gadgets to attack Strickland's war suit. Fred J and George meanwhile, had gotten their game on with the Falcon car.

Finally, George, Cavey, Speed Buggy, and the Teen Angels hollered from the rocket. "We're set!"

Scooby, Scrappy, and the gang raced inside the rocket, joined their friends, and shut the hatch.

"So we're sure about this? We're going to battle the Blot?" Scrappy asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Scooby asked. "It's us or no one. The fate of two worlds is at stake."

"You're right," Scrappy said. "Googie would want us to stop the destruction."

"Ready?" Scrappy asked, moving in front of the control panel.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Freddy answered.

Scrappy took the steering wheel and nodded at Gazoo, who hit the ignition button. The rocket coughed, shuddered, and then lifted into the sky with a mighty roar.

"We have liftoff!" Scrappy cheered.

"Aim for the big red heart" Scooby said, leaning over Scrappy and peering out the window.

"No backseat driving," Scrappy snapped.

"Rorry," Scooby said, backing away. He figured the last thing Scrappy needed was a distraction.

Wham! Something hit the rocket hard, sending Scooby flying across the cockpit. "Jinkies! What was that?" Velma cried.

Wham! Now something hit on the other side, sending Scooby hurtling back across the cockpit the other way.

Scrappy snapped at George. "The rocket is held together with paint?"

George shrugged sheepishly. "It was a budget issue."

The gang tumbled around the cockpit as Scrappy swooped and swerved, desperately trying to steer around the onslaught of Strickland's war suit and flying debris.

"We're breaking up!" Gazoo shouted.

"I'm losing control of the ship," Scrappy said through gritted teeth, his fingers straining on the wheel.

"Zoinks! What's going on?" Shaggy cried.

"The Blot!" Blue Falcon exclaimed. "It's throwing everything its got at us!"

"To make matters worse, Strickland is aiming plasma rifles at us!" Brenda added.

"Blotlings, Bloticles, weird, scrubby little Blotty things I've never seen before…" Scrappy muttered. "Hang on, gang!"

Scooby pulled himself up off the floor and peered out the window. His jaw dropped. "We're losing the hull!"

"Oh no!" Scrappy cried. "The Blot's absorbing the paint supports!"

"Oh, no!" Scooby pulled out his paintbrush. "I'll paint us some parachutes!" he cried.

"No time!" Scrappy yelped. "Assume crash positions!" He released the wheel and shut his eyes really tight. They were landing towards the castle.

**Author's Note: Oh no! The Blot has absorbed the paint on the rocket. Now, our heroes are in danger of crashing into Scrappy's castle. Can they land safely? Stay tuned.**


	31. Ready for the Final Battle

CRASH! The rocket smashed through the walls of Scrappy's Castle, sending the sixteen toons flying, spilling out into the west wing.

There was a long moment's silence.

"Everybody okay?" Velma finally asked.

"Yeah." The others groaned.

"Weapon, weapon," Scrappy muttered as he frantically searched the lab for something to use against Strickland.

"Good news!" Gazoo exclaimed. He hovered over a control panel, his feet flapping with excitement. "The fireworks display is still working. Maybe we can shoot them into the Blot!" He busied himself making adjustments.

"ZOWIE! That's an amazing idea Gazoo!" Taffy exclaimed.

"Yabba Dabba Doo! That's the best idea to defeat the Blot" Fred F. said

"Yeah, that could work!" Blue Falcon added.

"You betcha!" Dynomutt added.

"Even better than my ideas!" Freddy stated.

"I'll help you Gazoo." Dee-Dee said as she followed Gazoo.

After making the adjustments, they needed one more thing: the remote to activate the fireworks.

"Drat! Batteries are dead!" Gazoo said as he opened the remote "I'll replace them in a jiffy"

Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Freddy looked around the lab dazed.

"Hey, I was here before. This is where it all began." Scooby slowly stood and checked his limbs. All accounted for. Then another thought hit him. For Scrappy and the other forgotten characters, this nightmare all began long ago. And he was the one who began it.

He and his meddling friends glanced over at Scrappy, who seemed to be frozen in front of what was left of one of the walls.

What's wrong with Scrappy? They worried. They quickly crossed to the unmoving puppy. The crumbled wall revealed a small hidden room. In the center stood two statues. Scrappy was looking at the statues with lots of sorrow and tears, with a few sniffles. Scooby put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"That's...Googie and...Flim-Flam?" Daphne asked Scrappy.

"It's what we had left of them...after we sealed up the Blot" He sniffled.

Scrappy couldn't let his pride and ego keep him from letting out his emotions, he sat down on the floor and hid his face in his knees and started crying.

Velma bent over to Scrappy and wrapped her arms around the heartbroken puppy. Her sweater was getting wet with Scrappy's tears, but she didn't care.

Scooby and the gang had no idea how Scrappy felt about being alone and friendless in this ruined world. They thought, did it ever occur to them that they were the reason that everywhere they go, there are villains and monsters. They were magnets for evil and now they've attracted the biggest threat of all...The Shadow Blot. Worst of all, Scrappy lost his kingdom and the only two people he truly cared about. Googie, she was the love of his life and the woman he loved. Flim Flam, he was like the boy he never had, they were a boy and his dog and now that bond was broken because of Scooby.

"Ri'm so sorry." Scooby sadly said to his nephew with as much as remorse as possible "Rit's all my fault. I messed up big time"

"We never should've promised not to talk about you" Velma hugged him tightly, placing gentle little kisses on his head while Scrappy cried, with an occasional sniffle. She stroked his ears, and he snuggled against her, appreciative.

"That's okay" Scrappy said to his uncle and meddling masters "You just didn't know and-No! I've made my share of mistakes. I think we both need some forgivness Uncle Scooby, whaddya say?" He took out his hand to shake Scooby's.

"Wait, you didn't create Strickland did you?" He asked with a suspicious look.

"No" Scooby said.

"Kidnap anybody?"

"No!" Freddy replied.

"Romance with aliens?"

"Maybe..." Shaggy said in a sheepish voice.

"Shake!" Scooby responded as he reached out his hand.

Scooby started to reach for Scrappy's hand, when suddenly one of the Blot's multiplying Bloticles snatched Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels away. Another tendril grabbed George as soon as he replaced the batteries. Another one grabbed Fred and Barney. Another one grabbed the remains of Googie and Flim-Flam. In an instant, they were sucked into the Blot!

"Nooooooooo!" The gang cried. Without a moment's thought, they leaped into the Blot's ever-shifting monstrous form.

"Rang on guys! We're coming for you!" Scrappy exclaimed "Tada da da da da! Puppy Power!"

Cavey, Taffy, Brenda, Dee-Dee, George, Fred F. and Barney were sucked into the Blot and now, only Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Speed Buggy, Dynomutt, and Blue Falcon were left. Could they rescue their allies and defeat Strickland and the Blot? Scooby had hope that they would prevail.

**Author's Note: Next chapter is the final battle, what'll happen? Can they defeat Strickland and the Blot and save their allies in time and save Scrappy's world and their's? Stay tuned for the final battle.**


	32. The Final Battle Part 1

Scooby and the gang gazed all around him. So this is what it looks like inside the Blot, he thought.

It was like being in a dark, purple, undulating cave. A labyrinth of caverns spread out in all directions. How would he ever find his friends?

"Gazoo! Fred! Barney!" Scooby shouted. "Where are you?"

"Brenda! Dee-Dee! Taffy!" Daphne shouted.

"Cavey! George!" Velma shouted.

Then they realized that as much as they wanted to, they couldn't take the time to search for them. He had to keep the Blot from carrying out its diabolical scheme—and he had to find his heart. If Scooby couldn't destroy the Blot, he had to at least prevent it from escaping Boomerland.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy leaped out of the reach of a tendril that had formed just above his head and that he faced the opposite direction.

"Okay guys!" Said Velma "We need a plan. We have to get our hearts back and stop the villains!"

"I've got a plan!" Freddy stated "Blue Falcon and Dynomutt will beat up our old enemies..."

"I think we can handle that, right Dog Wonder?" He asked his robot dog.

" You betcha, BF!" The dog said with a salute "We punched The Black Knight and The Ghost Clown during the opening credits of Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon, we can do it again!"

"And I recall you hammering Zen-Tuo in a Scooby-Doo comic book!" BF added.

"And Fred, you, me and Daphne will get the robots to chase us in the Speed Buggy!" Velma continued.

"Like you hear that, Scoob? This time We don't have to be Monster Bait! " Shaggy told his dog.

"Shaggy" Velma said "You and Scooby will get our hearts back!"

"Like no way! Why are you always sticking us with the hard stuff?" Shaggy whined.

"Re Ron't do it!" Scooby refused.

"Not even for a Scooby Snack when we get home?" Velma asked.

"Nope!" Shaggy and Scooby nodded their heads.

"Getting our hearts back for ONE Scooby Snack? No way!" Shaggy nodded his head.

"Okay..." said Daphne "How about a WHOLE BOX of Scooby Snacks instead?"

"We'll do it!" Shaggy and Scooby exclaimed.

"Once you find our hearts, hop on Speed Buggy. He'll give you a ride out there. Right Speed?" Said Freddy.

"P-P-P-Sure thing, Freddy!" Speed Buggy answered.

"Don't worry, I'll distract Strickland for you." Scrappy said bravely "He took my true love away from me...and now I must avenge her!"

"Alright gang! Ret's go!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Tada dada dada! Puppy Power!" Scrappy shouted as he ran to Strickland's war suit.

As Shaggy, Scooby, and Speed Buggy drove to find the hearts, they saw spider-web like blotings trapping the toons that it had drained the colors out.

"Raggy Rook!" Scooby pointed out.

They saw the remains of three young adults who had been turned to stone.

"P-P-P It's my friends! Mark, Debbie and Tinker!" Speed Buggy exclaimed "They were turned to stone by the Blot!"

" Like I am so sorry about you pals, Speed Buggy!" Shaggy told the car "Is there anything way we can turn them back to normal?"

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-We could use the magic paintbrush" Speedy suggested.

"Rokay!" Scooby said.

Scooby took out the magic brush and blasted Speed's friends with the brush. Suddenly, the paint from the brush started to refill them of their colors and they were freed from the Blot's walls.

"What the heck?" Asked Mark as he came to.

"What happened?" Tinker asked himself as he rubbed his head.

Then, Debbie came to as well "Speed Buggy, What's going-?"

Then, she saw Shaggy and Scooby as well.

"Scooby Doo? Shaggy Rogers?" Debbie asked the two.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Mark and Tinker shouted back.

"Like great to see you again, Tinker, Mark and Debbie!" Shaggy told the drivers.

"Rikewise" Scooby added.

"Where are Fred, Daphne and Velma?" Tinker asked.

"Zoinks! They must still be distracting the Blot!" Shaggy concluded.

"The Blot?" Mark, Debbie, and Tinker asked.

"Re'll explain ron the way!" Scooby told his new allies.

**ONE EXPLANATION LATER...**

"So..." Debbie said "The Shadow Blot stole you and the gang's hearts and you guys need to get them back?"

"Rat's right" Scooby said.

Scooby knew he was the only one who could stop the Blot. But which way should he go? The Blot was enormous! It could take days, weeks, even months to search, and he knew he didn't have much time. It would be too late for Boomerland and too late for him!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy leaped out of the reach of a tendril that had formed just above his head and that he faced the opposite direction.

"Follow that ticker!" Scooby told Speed Buggy.

**MEANWHILE...**

Dynomutt and Blue Falcon had been battling the monsters.

"Take this, You brain-eating charlatan!" Said BF as he hit the Zombie's head off.

"And that!" Continued the Dog Wonder as started head bashing Ghost Clown, Gator Ghost and Charlie.

"And some of them!" The two heroes said whacking the Creeper and Miner 49er.

**BACK WITH THE REST OF THE GANG...**

The rest of our heroes had been riding in the Falcon Car distracting the Blot. They kept dodging it every chance they got.

"Jeepers Fred, this Blot just won't give up." Daphne told Fred who was driving the car.

"You're telling me" He remarked.

"We're gonna need some other way to stop this thing" Velma said "Any ideas Scrappy?"

"Aha! I got it!" The puppy exclaimed "The user manual, it holds the key codes for Strickland's weapons and war suit, unfortunetly he keeps it inside the war suit and getting it would be impossible."

"Well, we need a plan to get Strickland and the villains from catching us." Freddy told his allies.

"I know!" Scrappy said "I'll keep them busy, Velma will get the manual, and Fred and Daphne will distract the Blot."

"Got it Scrappy!" They said.

**INSIDE THE WAR SUIT...**

"Finally, we'll destroy Boomerland!" Dastardly said to Strickland.

"And then, we'll continue our tyranny by destroying Mystery Inc's world as well" Strickland continued.

"I still can't believe those fools gave us their hearts!" The Hooded Claw laughed.

Scrappy snuck inside the war suit and went up to Strickland.

"Hey, Strickland!" Scrappy called "Come and get me!"

"You dare challenge me, Scrappy-Doo?! You must be crazy!" Strickland yelled.

"Crazy enough to let you know I will stop you from taking over the kingdom!" Scrappy said "I'll rock you! Sock you!"

"Well see about that!" Dastardly said.

The four villains had dressed in war suits of their own creation. They looked like something from Metroid or Iron Man.

Scrappy gasped at the sight of the power suits the villains possesed.

"This power suit is a powered battle armor technology" Strickland explained "This war suit is equipped with an Arm Cannon and Morph Ball technologies, but the modular nature of the suit allows it to be augmented with additional weaponry, visors, and defensive and maneuvering capabilities."

"Aahh!" Scrappy screamed and he ran from the villains who began shooting lasers at him.

Velma snuck in and found an instruction manual under the control panel.

"Ok, let's see" She began to read. She saw a table of contents on the first page.

Suddenly, something came out of a door. They were sinister-looking robot/android/cyborg's and they kept chanting "All hail Strickland! All hail Strickland!" and they went to seize Velma and she ran for her life.

As she ran, she spotted the Falcon Car and Fred and Daphne.

"Guys! I've got the manual!" Velma called out to her friends.

"Get in Velma and fast!" Daphne called out and Velma got into the car with the book.

**BACK WITH DYNOMUTT AND BF...**

The two avengers had been fighting the monsters when suddenly two long, moving bloticles appeared out of nowhere.

"BF! We're surrounded!" Dynomutt exclaimed.

"And they're too many monsters to battle and we can't take them on and dodge the bloticles. But we're gonna have to try!" Said BF.

Just then, the bloticles grabbed BF and the Dog Wonder and they screamed for their very lives.

**BACK IN THE FALCON CAR...**

Velma had been reading the manual to find a way to shut down Strickland's systems.

"Let's see.." She read "Hyper Laser Cannons, Plasma Rifles, Self Destruction, Setting Date and Time..."

"Wait!" Freddy interuppted "What was that last part?"

"Setting date and time?" Velma asked confused.

"No before that!" He corrected.

"Self destruction?" Velma asked.

"Read that!" Freddy ordered.

"Ok let's see..." She began to read and search through the book "Oh! Here it is-"

Suddenly, large bloticles entered the car and seized the three detectives out of the car. They screamed for their lives.

The bloticles had trapped them in a spider-web like part of the Blot. There, they ran into the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt.

"Dynomutt! Blue Falcon!" Velma shouted to them.

"Freddy! Daphne! Velma!" The Dog Wonder yelled.

"Where are we?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know kids" BF answered.

Suddenly, they saw something shocking before their very eyes: attached to the Blot were the citizens of Boomerland that were turned to stone.

"Oh my god!" Daphne shouted.

"Huck?" Velma asked as she saw the remains of Huck.

"Snagglepuss?" Freddy asked as she saw the remains of Snagglepuss.

"Top Cat?" Daphne asked as she saw the remains of TC.

"Is there anyone even left in the kingdom?" Velma asked her teammates.

"Apparently not." Blue Falcon said to Velma.

Now that Velma, Freddy, Daphne, BF, and Dynomutt were about to be drained of their colors and turned to stone, their only hopes were Scooby Doo, Scrappy Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Speed Buggy.

**BACK WITH SCRAPPY...**

Scrappy had still been running from Strickland who was shooting hyper lasers at him.

"Resistance is futile Scrappy!" Strickland evilly laughed.

Scrappy soon spotted Scooby, Shaggy, Speed, and Speed's friends driving towards the glow where the hearts were.

"UNCLE SCOOBY!" He shouted.

"SCRAPPY!" Scooby shouted.

Just then, they saw Strickland charging towards the gang, shooting laser beams at them.

"Get in!" Mark shouted.

Scrappy got in the car as fast as he could and they drove at breakneck speed as Strickland kept shooting lasers at them.

"Are you scared Scrappy?" Speed asked the puppy.

Scrappy couldn't deny it anymore...he had to admit his feelings.

"Yes!" He said as he shut his eyes "I am scared! I've always been scared."

"Scrappy..." Scooby said to his nephew.

"Because I don't want to lose my colors and I don't want to die" Scrappy said sadly with his head down.

"Like where's the other Scrappy-Doo?" Shaggy asked "The Scrappy-Doo who was always ready for a fight? The Scrappy-Doo with no fear? Where is he?"

"He's long gone Shaggy..." Scrappy said sadly.

Just then, Strickland came up trying to zap them with lasers and Speed kept trying to dodge them.

"Raggy! Re's gaining on us." Scooby pointed out.

"Zoinks! He is!" Shaggy shouted.

"P-p-p-I'm going into into full gear!" Speed Buggy said to his teammates. He sped up as fast as he could.

He crashed through the Blot and they landed onto the ground and Strickland and the villains flew to destroy the remaining survivors.

"There they are!" Dastardly pointed to our heroes on the ground.

The survivors had drove at fast speed to get away from Strickland and the other villains. Just then, Tinker spotted a cave.

"There's a cave!" Tinker pointed to the cave "Maybe we can hide there until we can find a way to stop the villains. Come on Speedy!"

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-You got it!" Speed told the gang. He floored it (or himself rather) into the cave.

Just then, as they got inside they heard some mysterious voices.

"Who dares enter our hole?" Said the mysterious voices.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed.

"Rikes!" Scooby added.

"Wh-wh-who's there?" Scrappy asked as he shivered.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-I'll see what it was" Speed Buggy said as he turned on his headlights.

He searched all around the cave and saw an image of three goth women.

"Shaggy? Scooby?" Asked the girl in the center.

"Hey It's the Hex Girls!" Shaggy exclaimed "It's been so long! We first met in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost..."

"Rhen, re reunited rin Legend of the Vampire..." Scooby continued.

"And next in, What's New Scooby Doo episode, The Vampire Strikes Back and finally in the Scooby Doo! Mystery Inc episodes, In Fear Of The Phantom and Dance of the Undead." Shaggy finished.

"Rock and Roll!" Scooby added while playing air guitar.

"Good to see you guys, again!" Thorn told them.

"Yeah! Totally!" Dusk added.

"It's been while since our last encounter!" Luna stated.

"Rye know!" Scooby said.

"So anyways, what're you guys doing here?" Thorn asked.

"Yeah!" Luna added "When were you guys forgotten?"

"We weren't forgotten, we were sent here against our wills" Scooby corrected.

"Where's Fred, Daphne, and Velma?" Asked Dusk.

"They're probably still in the Blot." Shaggy guessed.

"Um, aren't we forgetting the mission here?" Scrappy asked his uncle.

"Roh yeah!" Scooby remembered "Re have to stop Strickland from getting us and get me and the gang's hearts back before the Blot escapes into my world."

"Hey!" Shaggy said to the HEx Girls "Like I was wondering, you girls wanna help us?"

"Sure." Thorn said "We haven't had much to do since the Thinner Disaster."

"So what's the plan?" Mark asked.

"Rye can paint some rocket jet boosters ron Speed's back rand some wings on his sides to get us into the Blot." Scooby said "Raybe rat would work"

"Good idea Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy told his uncle.

Scooby took out Merlin's magic paintbrush and painted some turbo rocket boosters on Speed Buggy's back bumper. Then, he painted wings on his sides.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-I feel like some awesome super car!" Speed said as he observed his new rocket boosters.

"Everyone get inside!" Scrappy called to his allies.

Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, Mark, Debbie, Tinker, and the Hex Girls got into Speed.

"Roff to the Blot!" Scooby pointed to the Blot.

Speedy flew his allies to the inside of the Blot. They had finally ended up back inside the monster.

"Ick! So, this is what it's like inside the Shadow Blot?" Luna asked as she took her foot out of some ink.

"Boy, that's a lotta ink." Dusk remarked.

"So, how are we gonna find our hearts?" Shaggy asked his dog.

"Rell, re followed some glowing light" Scooby explained "Raybe re can find them rif re follow the light"

"Good idea Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy said "Let's go!"

They had continued following the light to get to where the hearts may be.

Now that Mark, Debbie, Tinker, and the Hex Girls had joined Scooby and Scrappy on their quest, they proceeded to find their friends. Would they get their hearts back and stop the villains in time before their friends were drained of their colors? Suddenly, a glowing light appeared in the distance and Scooby had told his allies to follow it.

**Author's Note: That's it for part 1 of the Final Battle. Now Speed Buggy's friends and the Hex Girls have joined the party, how will they defeat the Blot? Stay tuned.**


	33. The Final Battle Part 2

Scooby, Scrappy, and their allies had finally made it to the source of the glowing image, it was something they've never seen before in their lives, it was nothing like they would've pictured, it was Scooby, Shaggy, Freddy, Velma, and Daphne's hearts morphed into one big red heart.

"Rhere rit is!" Scooby shouted.

"Our hearts!" Shaggy said.

But then, they noticed they were trapped under some dark magic ink.

"How are we gonna get them back?" Tinker asked his friends.

"Rye have a magic paintbrush rhat shoots thinner and paint." Scooby said as he took out the magic brush.

"Good idea! Scooby!" Thorn said "Scooby will use the magic thinner to get rid of the ink."

"Great idea Thorn!" Scrappy exclaimed "Then, we'll find Velma and the others."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!?" A sinister voice said from behind.

It was Strickland, Dastardly, Muttely, and Hooded Claw in their Iron Man/Metroid-based power suits. They landed right in front of our heroes to confront them.

"Strickland!" Scooby exclaimed with a stern look on his face.

"Sorry, Heroes! I can not allow you to foil my scheme now!" Strickland glared at their heroes.

"If you want those hearts, you'll have to go through us!" Dastardly stated.

"How are you gonna stop us from stopping you?" Debbie asked rhetorically as she crossed her arms.

"We are three humans and a dog!" Strickland answered.

"Well we are seven humans and two dogs!" Mark remarked.

"And a talking dune buggy." Speed added.

"Well, we have amazing nuclear accelorated suits" Dastradly added.

"Well, we have a magic paintbrush! We could conquer up something that will allow us to defeat you and foil your evil plan!" Tinker argued.

"Aren't we forgetting the mission?" Debbie interuppted

"Roh yeah!" Scooby was reminded.

"Let's go team!" Scrappy shouted "Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

They charged to each of the villains they faced. A big battle engaged. The most intense battle was with Scrappy and Strickland.

"You won't get away with this Strickland!" Scrappy said to the villain as he dodged the hyper beam from his war suit.

"Oh but we will. With you destroyed, I'll be able to take over the kingdom." Strickland evilly told Scrappy.

Shaggy and Tinker had been battling Muttely.

Muttely snickered and activated a button on his power suit and shot a laser beam at Shaggy.

"Like dude, that is one crazy mutt!" Shaggy told Tinker.

"You're telling me man." He stated back.

"Rhere's got to be some way to get rid of those suits..." Scooby told his allies.

"But how?" Dusk asked.

Suddenly, something was heard from far away.

"Shaggy!" Someone yelled.

"That sounds like Velma!" Shaggy stated "Let's go find her!"

"Ri'll get the hearts out Raggy." Scooby told his master.

"I'll take care of Strickland!" Scrappy added "You guys gotta find Velma and the others!"

"Well be back soon!" Debbie said "Quick guys! Into the car!"

Shaggy, Tinker, Mark, Debbie, and the Hex Girls got into Speed and they drove at breakneck speed to find Velma, Freddy, Daphne, Dynomutt, and Blue Falcon.

They had gotten to a place where they saw Velma and the others being trapped by the Blot's clutches.

"Velma!" Shaggy shouted.

"Shaggy! You came!" Velma shouted happily.

"Thorn? Dusk? Luna?" Daphne shouted.

"Daphne!" The Hex Girls shouted back.

"Mark? Debbie? Tinker?" Freddy shouted.

"Freddy!" Speed Buggy's friends shouted.

"Hey it's been so long!" Velma exclaimed to her old friends.

"For us, about a year." Dusk remarked.

"For us, about 3 years." Debbie remarked back.

"Shaggy! You gotta get us outta here!" BF sternly told his teammate.

"Yeah! We are being drained of our colors!" Dynomutt added.

"Like, don't worry guys! Well get you outta here!" Shaggy panicked.

"Here!" Velma said as she threw the user manual to Shaggy.

"Like what's this?" Shaggy asked.

"The user manual. It has a page on how to self-destruct Strickland's war suits. You'd better find a way." Velma said.

"Don't worry Velms, you can count on us." Shaggy said and he opened the book and he started to read.

"Here it is guys" Shaggy said as he finished reading.

"What does it say?" Speed asked Shaggy.

"It says-"

But before Shaggy could finish his sentence, Bloticles came right out of nowhere and seized Tinker, Mark, Debbie, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna.

"AAAHHH!" They all screamed.

"Guys!" Shaggy shouted "Like don't worry! I'm gonna get help!"

He got on Speed Buggy and drove him at breakneck speed to get to their last two hopes, Scooby and Scrappy Doo.

**MEANWHILE...**

Scrappy had been fighting Strickland while Scooby was fighting the other villains with the magic brush.

Scooby started shooting thinner at all of the villains suits but kept missing.

Scrappy meanwhile, had to battle his own arch-enemy, Lou Strickland.

"When I get my hand on you, you're gonna be busted big time bucko!" Scrappy exclaimed as he started battling the evil villain.

"Give it up, Scrappy-Doo! You will never stop me!" Strickland boasted.

"Well see about that?" Scrappy kicked Strickland in his guts.

Strickland however got up and shot hyper beams at Scrappy.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you, Scrappy. You know why? Because nobody likes you!" He said with an evil grin.

"LIAR!" He shouted.

Strickland however, blasted Scrappy and knocked him down.

"Come on out and fight!" Strickland mocked the puppy "Were you in love with her, mutt? Did you honestly think she'd want you? Googie never loved you at all!"

Suddenly, Scrappy woke up when he heard those very words. The mere mention of people teasing im about his true love made him extremely pissed.

**BACK WITH SCOOBY...**

Scooby had been blasting the ink substances surrounding the hearts with the magic paintbrush. The ink soon faded away and freed the others.

"Scooby Doo, thank you!" Daphne told her dog.

"Yeah, I owe ya." Luna added.

"Gang, re rave to save Scrappy, re's being attacked by Strickland and the villains." Scooby told the gang.

"We gotta save him!" Velma exclaimed "Let's go!"

**BACK WITH SCRAPPY...**

Scrappy had finally emerged from his unconsious state and began to fight Strickland and the villains, they fought al the way to the large robot reactor. However, the villains had blasted Scrappy several times

"It's over, Scrappy!" Strickland exclaimed "Nobody loves you! You have no family! Who would even like you? You ruin everything. It's a new era Scrappy Doo and there's no room for you in it!"

"Yes! And now, that we'll destroy you, Boomerland will be ours!" The Hooded Claw said with a dark grin.

This time, however, Scrappy got extremely angry.

"What makes you think she- I mean, anybody would like you?" Strickland taunted the puppy "You're nothing. Why would Googie want you when she can have someone like me?!"

Scrappy finally had it with Strickland and now it was his time to speak "I was created by them, I was protected by Merlin, I was raised by my Uncle Scooby and Mystery Inc, I was loved by Googie and Flim-Flam. They are my family, this is my home and you are doomed!"

He jumped up and kicked all of the villains and knocked them down. He ran to the control panel and pressed a large, red button on the control panel. Suddenly, a strange voice came from the speakers of the power suits.

"Detonation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

The war suits all exploded into bits, leaving Strickland, Dastardly, Muttely, and Hooded Claw helpless and the were knocked unconsious.

Meanwhile, Scooby and the others had heard the explosion and ran to Scrappy. However, the Blot wasn't destroyed yet.

"Scrappy!" The gang called out to Scrappy.

Scrappy turned around to see his uncle and the gang run up to him.

"Fred, Velma, Daphne, BF, Dynomutt? You're free!" Scrappy exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Thanks to Scooby and his magic paintbrush!" Freddy told Scrappy.

"Well, we gotta get your hearts back." Scrappy said "Strickland and the other villains have lost their power suits and are unconsious but it won't last long."

"Good idea!" Velma said.

"The hearts are over there!" Scrappy pointed to the hearts surrounded by the bloticles.

"Okay Uncle Scooby, blast it away!" Scrappy told his uncle.

"Rokay!" Scooby said and he started to blast the bloticles with thinner.

"Rat's for the gang!" Scooby hollered as he sprayed the top tentacle with thinner. "That's for rye other friends!" He coated the next tentacle. "That's for stealing my heart!" he cried, moving on to another tentacle. "Rand that's for dissrespecting my nephew!" He hit the final tentacle with the biggest blast of all. The tentacles dissolved, and Scooby, Shaggy, Freddy, Velma, and Daphne's hearts fell out of the Blot and dived back into five. They gang raced toward it, each of their hands reaching out. But another pair of hands caught it.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it, the final battle. Now, who has caught Scooby and the gang's hearts? Find out and stay tuned for the next few chapters.**


	34. Bye Bye Blotty

Scrappy Doo gazed down at the toon hearts he held in his hands. He could feel the adoration represented pulsing with every heartbeat. Basking in the warmth of the heart's love, he wanted so vividly the time when he had a heart of his own. How long had he wished to have a heart again? Eons? Forever?

"Er , Scrappy?" Scooby asked.

Scooby's voice broke through his nephew's daydream. Scrappy's eyes flicked up from the heart to Scooby's worried expression. "Yeah?"

"So, like you're okay?" Shaggy asked.

Scrappy's eyes went back to the heart. "Sure, uh, yeah. I was trapped in a Blot wall, but everything kinda melted away all of a sudden. I guess when you freed this." He held up the heart.

"They're—they're so warm," Scrappy murmured. "Everything I've ever wanted. Everything I once was."

He shut his eyes and clutched the hearts closer to his chest. He opened one eye, then the other eye to check out what Scooby was doing. The Great Dane was simply watching him. He seemed to be waiting to see what Scrappy would do. What should I do? Scrappy wondered. He could just keep the hearts for himself. For the first time, he could gain that beautiful feeling of being loved by millions, generation after generation. It could end his exile. He could…

He held the hearts out to Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred. "I believe…I believe this is yours."

They sighed with relief. Scrappy's expression grew wistful as the heart leaped out of his hand straight toward the gang's chests. The moment it touched the dog and detectives, the heart seemed to melt into him.

Scooby's whole demeanor changed. He stood straighter, his eyes brightened, and even his ears seemed better groomed. He took in a deep breath, his chest expanding.

"Thanks, Scrappy" Velma said.

"Don't mention it," Scrappy muttered. Then he smiled a sad little smile. "I mean, after all, they were yours."

"Yeah, thanks for helping us defeat Strickland." Speed told Scooby and the gang.

"What're friends for?" Daphne asked.

"If your little moment is over, guys," Gazoo said, appearing at the entrance of the chamber, "We still have a Blot to destroy! I didn't dodge all those Bloticles and Blotlings for nothing, did I?"

"Right!" Velma said. "The Blot may not be able to escape now, but he can still destroy all of Boomerland"

"I wish there was some way we could use this," Gazoo said. He held up a remote control.

Scrappy snatched the device out of the alien's hand. "Where'd you get this?" he demanded.

"I was holding it when the Blot grabbed me," Gazoo explained.

"Can you do something with it?" Freddy asked. "From inside the Blot?"

"You bet I can!" Then Scrappy frowned. "I just thought of a teeny, tiny glitch."

"How teeny?" Gazoo asked.

"How tiny?" The others echoed.

Scrappy scratched his head between his floppy ears and looked at the remote control. "This will set off the fireworks in the castle's lab."

"Which are aimed directly at the Blot," Gazoo said. "That's great! We can…Ohhhhh, I see."

"See what?" Scooby asked, his head whipping back and forth between them. "We explode the Blot!" Then he realized why his friends' expressions were so grim. "And risk exploding ourselves along with it."

"Exactly," Blue Falcon confirmed.

"It's worth it," Scooby said. "To save Wasteland!"

"But you can escape now," Gazoo pointed out.

"I can't leave without doing everything I can to put an end to this disaster," Scooby said. "Even if, well, it puts an end to me."

"Then we're all agreed," Scrappy said. "But let's do this together." He held out the remote. Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, Fred, Thorn, Dusk, Luna, Mark, Debbie, Tinker, Blue Falcon, and Dynomutt each placed a finger alongside Scrappy's on the trigger button. Speed Buggy however, didn't out a finger on the button, because he doesn't have hands.

"On the count of three," Scooby said.

"One!" Gazoo and the girls said.

"Two!" Scooby, Gazoo, Shaggy, Fred, Mark, Tinker, Dynomutt, and BF said.

"Two and a half," Scrappy said. The sixteen toons locked eyes.

"Three!" they cried in unison. They pressed the trigger.

Fireworks rockets flew out of Scrappy's Castle in a shower of colorful sparks. They zoomed straight into the Blot and exploded in a gorgeous pyrotechnic display. The Blot blew apart completely!

Beautiful droplets of paint were gently falling all over Boomerland. And everywhere they landed, color returned. Once-dark stretches now began to vibrate and shine. Twisted buildings and neighborhoods straightened, statues repaired themselves, and flowers and trees blossomed into vibrant hues. Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Freddy's restored hearts filled with joy as all the characters rendered inert by the Blot came back to life!

Many things had changed that day, especially the luck of a certain cartoon puppy.

He went to the remains of Googie and Flim-Flam and saw the paint drops rain on them. They had been brought back to life!

"GOOGIE! FLIM-FLAM!" Scrappy happily shouted to his now revived prince and queen.

"SCRAPPY DAPPY DOO!" They happily shouted back.

He ran excitedly to them and hugged them tightly. He loved them so much. He had not seen Flim-Flam and Googie for many, many, years.

"Flim-Flam!" Scrappy tackled on to the Latino kid and licked his face with slimy puppy power licks.

"Scrappy! My little puppy brother! Mi mejor amigo" Flim-Flam hugged him.

Then, he turned to Googie. She was as beautiful as she was since her debut in "Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf".

"Googie!" He shouted as he ran to his lost love.

She held Scrappy in her arms and stared into his big, adorable, puppy power eyes.

"Oh Scrappy." She sweetly told her true love "I missed you so much. I love you."

She giggled at him and kissed Scrappy right on the lips (or whatever he has).

"Hey I'm right over here!" Shaggy called to his ex-girlfriend. She turned to Shaggy with a death glare.

"Get lost Shaggy!" She said to Shaggy "Cant you see I'm over you? For the first time, I found someone who actually loves me"

Googie went right up to Shaggy and slapped him upside his head.

"Ow!" Shaggy whined. Velma went up to her fellow sleuth and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Shag, you broke her heart. She moved on." Velma said to comfort him.

"Rit's okay Raggy." Scooby said to his master.

"Like yeah, it's probably for the best anyways." Shaggy said with a shrug.

"Flim-Flam" Scrappy said to his prince "Why don't you run along and play while Googie and I get reacquainted?"

"Um, sure Scrappy." Flim-Flam responded.

"Like, we'll round up the rest of the team." Shaggy said as he, Scooby, Mark, Debbie, Tinker, Dynomutt, Freddy, BF, and Speed drove off to gather the rest of their allies.

Then, Daphne went up to Flim-Flam for a nice, happy reunion.

"Flim-Flam!" She said happily to the boy about to embrace him.

"Oh hello Daphne!" He responded with a glare.

"Come on Flim-Flam, its me Daphne, your big sister." She assured "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"You've got some nerve showing your face to me!" He said bitterly.

"Honey whats wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong? YOU LEFT ME!" Flim yelled at the redhead "I don't ever want to see you again traitor!" He ran away.

"I think you'd better talk to him Daphne." Velma told her best friend.

"Yeah I will" She said sadly. Daphne ran after Flim-Flam.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hooray! The Blot is defeated, the kingdom has been returned to normal, and all the inept toons have been brought back to life. Looks like it's Happily Ever After right? WRONG! This story ain't over yet folks. You see, Flim-Flam has a bone to pick with Daphne and Googie and Scrappy have to be reacquainted. Stay tuned. **


	35. A Little Confrontation

Scrappy took Googie to a big hill in Flintstones Park, it overlooked all of Boomerland. They used to go there to watch the sunset lots of times, sometimes for comfort, it was their most favoritest place in the world.

"Hey Scrappy." She said.

Scrappy then turned to see Googie looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"Googie? What's wrong?" He asked Googie didn't lift her head up as she spoke

"When you went to fight the Blot, I- I thought I would never see you again." she admitted "That thought scared me. I really believed you were going to be gone for good." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I had to sacrifice myself to save you, I didn't want you to die. Do you know how much the thought of you dying scares me?!" her voice rose.

Scrappy was speechless. He put a hand on Googie's shoulder and she turned her head. Tears were falling down her face and were lips were quivering. Scrappy could see how hurt she was.

"Googie... I didn't know that bothered you so much..." He said as he held her hands.

"Bothered me!?" her voice rose in anger "I was devastated! You think it only 'bothered me'. I was scarred out of my mind! The thought of losing you terrifies me!" Scrappy was taken back by her outburst. He wasn't sure how to react. So he let his feelings act for him. He pulled his arms over Googie and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm very sorry Googie. I just needed to do what I had to in order to save the kingdom." he admitted "I know Scrappy. I know that you're the king of Boomerland and that its your duty to Put your own life at risk to protect it." she put her own arms around him as she spoke

"You're a king Scrappy. And kings have to take risks to help their kingdom and their loved ones. But just promise me that you'll try to be more careful from now on."

Scrap smiled softly and said "No promises Googie. But I promise not to scare you again."

"Promise?" She said as she stared into his puppy power eyes.

"Cross my heart" He promised.

"I love you Googie." Scrappy said to his beautiful queen.

"I love you too Scrappykins" She softly told her king.

Googie tackled him to the ground. He let out an "Oof!" as he fell onto the restored green grass, with Googie straddling his hips, kissing him all over his face and leaving him covered in pink lip marks. She couldn't help it, she wanted to shower him with all the love she had for him, now that they were finally reunited.

"G-Googie...!" Scrappy laughed a little and brought his hands to her arms.

"Oh Scrappy! You are an angel, a gem, a god on earth, a little piece of heaven...you are my everything! Maybe I'll never understand why you love me, but who the heck cares, criminy..." She smiled at him genuinely, and took his hand, placing it over her heart. "Feel that? My heart beats for you like this every time you're around."

With a smile, Scrappy took her free hand and placed it over his own heart. "Well Googie, my heart beats for you like this too."

Beaming, Googie leaned down and kissed him sweetly, still holding onto his hand. Her heart skipped as he welcomed her kiss and returned it, running his free hand through her hair. They parted after a few seconds, and then Eskimo-kissed before he settled on top of her like a cat.

"Let's go see if Uncle Scooby and the others have rounded up the others." Scrappy said as he faced her.

"Okay my love." She told her king and kissed him right on the lips.

**MEANWHILE...**

Flim-Flam ran to the park bench in Flintstones Park with tears falling out of his eyes. He lost Daphne for 19 years and now she had some nerve sulking back to him for abandoning him for so long. He loved Daphne, she was his big sister, his hero, his best friend and she betrayed him. He didn't ever want to look at her or speak to her again. He went to a bench and tears fell on his tracksuit, it was bad enough that viewers didn't like him, but when he finally finds someone who he actually look up to, he is deserted by her. He then started to cry and tears got his tracksuit wet.

"I'll never love that orange haired bimbo again!" He said to himself "Ever!"

Just then, Daphne finally caught up to him.

"Flim-Flam?" She said to him.

"Go away!" He sobbed.

"Flim-Flam just talk to me, why are you upset? Your kingdom is saved, you're free from your inept toon prison, you're a prince, you have everything!" She explained.

"That's just not enough!" He bursted "I'm sick of the way you remembered characters treat us forgotten characters. How you never speak of us, how you abandon us, we have feelings too you know!"

"But Flim-Flam-" Daphne tried to say.

"And you're just like all the rest!" He scolded "When we talked on that Christmas I thought you and I would be together forever! But you HAD to leave me to become a reporter with that muscle headed doofus, Fred Jones! And you left me! Just like my father did before my mother died. All I want is for someone to love me and be devoted to me. Like a big sister or a mother."

"I'm really sorry Flim-Flam, I didn't mean to hurt you." Daphne said with remorse "You're the cutest, most lovable little boy ever!"

"Well it's too late for that!" He said as he crossed his arms.

"But it's true. The way you performed for me when we first met, you were so sweet and kind. You saw me as your mother/big sister. You trusted me and I let you down." She said to her baby brother.

"You got that right!" He told his big sister.

"But thats why I let you in the team. You're clever, kind, and forgiving. You're one of the family"

"Really?" Flim gasped.

"But it's true, it's all my fault for putting my career and fame before you." She continued "Flim-Flam will you forgive me? I love you."

"You do?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes I do! More than anything!" She assured as she put her hand on his shoulders.

"I love you too Daphne" He said as he hugged her and she hugged back.

"And I promise, that when I'm forgotten. I'll never ever leave you again." She said as she kissed his nose.

"Promise?" He asked with tears.

"Promise!" She said as she kissed his forehead and stroked his black mop top.

"You're the best big sister ever. I love you." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"And you're the best baby brother ever too Flim-Flam and I love you too." She said as she snuggled him like a teddy bear. She then pecked him on the lips.

They got off the park bench, held hands, and went back to the statue of the two men to meet the others.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Wait'll you see the big climax and the next couple of chapters. Stay tuned. Read and review. **


	36. Regroup and Retribution

Daphne and Flim walked back to the statue of the two men to see Scrappy and Googie walking there too. They got there and saw Scooby, Shaggy, and the rest of the gang. They had rounded up the rest of the gang, who had been released from their Stoney prison.

"Guys! You're back!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Thanks to you guys we've been restored!" Top Cat answered.

"And not only that, but the kingdom is being restored to its former glory, the way it was, a paradise even." Snagglepuss added as he pointed to the restored neighborhoods and buildings.

"Now that the kingdom has been restored to its former glory" Googie said "We should give a big speech to the restored toons."

"Great idea Googie!" Yogi said to the queen "You're smarter than the average queen."

Just then, something appeared out of nowhere. It was a tall man who looked like Vincent Price. He had slicked back black hair with streaks of grey. He wore a black suit with a with a purple cape.

"Vincent Van Ghoul!" Scooby, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, and Mystery Inc exclaimed.

"That's right! It's me Vincent Van Ghoul!" The man exclaimed.

"Rit's been so long Vince" Flim-Flam pointed out.

"Yes it has." The Warlock told Flim "Scrappy, I need you, Googie, Flim-Flam, Scooby Doo, Gazoo, and the rest of Mystery Inc to come with me. It's very urgent."

Scooby, Scrappy, Gazoo, and the rest of the meddling kids didn't hesitate, they figured it must've been required.

"You guys stay here until we get back." Scrappy told the rest of the gang.

"OK Scrappy." BF told the puppy.

Later, they had went into some sort of room where the villains the gang had fought throughout the adventure where standing before them. Behind them, were giant-realistic heads. Vincent had put the villains on trial.

"Conselouers of Boomerland" He said to the conselours "These criminals stand before us for judgement. Dick Dastardly and Muttely. Two cruel and greedy racer/pilot/thief, completely bsessed with money and making others suffer. Gargamel, a dastardly wizard with dreams to destroy all do-gooders. The Hooded Claw, a kidnapper with an obsession to kill and destroy heirs. Bogel and Weird, two ghosts who go to extreme measures to take over and rule over mortals. Daisy Mayhem, a derranged toon obsessed with ruining others. And Lou Strickland, the would-be tyrant of the kingdom and beyond, blindly obsessed with making others suffer and ruling the world. As the evidence will show, these eight have-"

"Guilty" Said the first conselour.

"Guilty" said the second one.

"Guilty" The third one finished.

"Oh my god!" Scrappy yelled at the counselours "You guys do that everytime! EVERY TIME!"

"As you know Scrappy and Van Ghoul" Strickland said to Scrappy and Vincent "The verdict must be unanimous, you alone will condem us and you alone will suffer my wrath if you do."

"Lou Strickland, I hereby banish you and your cohorts now and FOREVER!" Vincent said as he raised his magic staff.

"You will kneel before me Scrappy Doo, you and anyone who wears that collar and ID tag on their neck." Strickland finished as he pointed to Scrappy's collar.

"Fat chance!" Scrappy said with a stern and serious look "Mr. Van Ghoul do your thing."

Vincent rose up his magic staff and out beamed a floating phantom zone-like prison hovering above the villains, ready to banish them from the dimension.

"And I would've become tyrant of the universe if it wasn't for meddling kids, your stupid dog, and that pipsqueak puppy." Strickland evily glared.

Just then, the prison trapped Strickland and the villains inside the interdimensional prison and out of the forgotten characters land, never to be seen again.

"VAAAAANNNN GHOOOOUUUUULLLL!" Strickland yelled. He and the villains were floated out of the dimension and into the Phantom Zone, never to be seen again.

**LATER AT THE CASTLE**

"As your king, I would like thank the people who I couldn't have saved the kingdom without." Scrappy told the revived citizens on the podium.

"The Great Gazoo" He placed a medal around Gazoo's neck.

"Penelope Pitstop" He placed a medal around Penelope's neck.

"Yogi Bear." He put a medal around Yogi's neck.

"Huckleberry Hound" He put a medal around Huck's neck.

"Snagglepuss" He put a medal around Snag's neck.

"Top Cat" He put a medal around Top Cat's neck.

"Hong Kong Phooey" He put a medal around Hong Kong Phooey's neck.

"Spot the Cat" He put a medal around Spot's neck.

"Augie Doggy" He put a medal around Auggie's neck.

"Doggy Daddy" He put a medal around Doggy Daddy's neck.

"Fred Flintstone" He put a medal around Fred's neck.

"Barney Rubble" He put a medal around Barney's neck.

"Dino" He put a medal around Dino's neck.

"Dynomutt, Dog Wonder" He put a medal around Dynomutt's neck.

"The Blue Falcon" He put a medal around BF's neck.

"Captain Caveman" He put a medal around Cavey's neck.

"Cavey Jr" He put a medal around Cavey Jr's neck.

"Taffy Dare" He put a medal around Taffy's neck.

"Brenda Chance" He put a medal around Brenda's neck.

"Dee-Dee Sykes" He put a medal around Dee-Dee's neck.

"George Jetson" He put a medal around George's neck.

"Jane Jetson" He put a medal around Jane's neck.

"Astro" He put a medal around Astro's neck.

"Speed Buggy" He put a medal around Speedy's...um whatever he has in place of a neck.

"Mark" He put a medal around Mark's neck.

"Debbie" He put a medal around Debbie's neck.

"Tinker" He put a medal around Tinker's neck.

"Shaggy Rogers" He put a medal around Shaggy's neck.

"Velma Dinkely" He put a medal around Velma's neck.

"Daphne Blake" He put a medal around Daphne's neck.

"Fred Jones" He put a medal around Fred J's neck.

"Sally "Thorn" McKnight" He put a medal around Thorn's neck.

"Dusk" He put a medal around Dusk's neck.

"Luna" He put a medal around Luna's neck.

"And my uncle, the greatest of all Scooby-Doo" He out a even bigger medal around Scooby's neck.

"And as a way to say thanks to these great heroes, I hereby abolish I Hate Scooby Doo Day forever!" Scrappy finished.

The citizens cheered as the fireworks displayed into the sky. Their kingdom was saved, their loved ones were revived, and they could go back to their lives before the Thinner Disaster.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Two more chapters and we are done.**


	37. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

Finally, it was time for Scooby and his friends to part ways. They had met their allies at the statue of the two men.

"Well Scooby Doo and friends" Vincent began "It's time for us to go our seperate ways, I'll send you guys back home now."

"Just a minute, Mr. Van Ghoul we have to say goodbye to everyone." Daphne said.

"Okay!" Vincent told Daphne.

They went over to their allies ready to say their goodbyes.

"Well guys, we really enjoyed the adventure together. It was great seeing you guys again." Velma told the forgotten toons.

Daphne went over to the Hex Girls to say goodbye.

"Well girls, it was great to see you guys." Daphne told them.

"Yes it was great." Dusk told the redhead.

"And you knows" Luna added "Maybe when you're forgotten, we could add a fourth for bridge"

"I'd be more than delighted if you do so." Daphne responded. She hugged the girls goodbye.

Freddy then went over to Blue Falcon to say goodbye as well.

"So long Freddy, it was great to team up." Blue Falcon said as he shook Freddy's hand.

"Just like old times" The blonde said as he shook back.

Velma went over to the Teen Angels to say goodbye as well.

"I'll miss you guys." Velma told the girls.

"Yeah, and besides, you and I would make a great team when you're forgotten." Dee-Dee hugged Velma and she hugged back.

Shaggy went over to Googie to say goodbye as well.

"Googie I-" Shaggy tried to tell her.

"Don't think about it, heartbreaker." Googie said with a snooty look.

"Listen Googie, I understand you want to be with Scrappy and I want you to be happy, so I'm fully supportive and I wish you a happy life with Scrappy." Shaggy said.

"Oh Shaggy, thanks! I knew you'd understand." Googie said as she hugged Shaggy "I just love you like a brother anyways."

Scooby then walked to his fellow funny animals: Yogi, Snagglepuss, Huck, Top Cat, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Auggie Doggy, and Doggy Daddy.

"Rell guys, it's been fun." Scooby said to Yogi and his gang.

"Yeah it has been fun." Hong Kong Phooey said "Thanks to you, I finally appreciate my cat Spot more. And I can't wait to get back to working with Sarge and Rosemary"

Spot purred to the side of Hong Kong Phooey's snout.

Scooby and the gang then went to their fellow detective teams: Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, the Teen Angels, Jabberjaw, and Speed Buggy and his friends.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Freddy said to the gang.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys, we can finally solve mysteries again." Dee-Dee said.

"Because of you guys, I feel brave for once in my life." Brenda added.

"And me feel closer to Cavey Jr more than ever." Caveman said to the gang as he wrapped his arm around his son.

"Yeah, and I think Taffy will be a wonderful mother." Cavey Jr said.

"Yeah, I think I will." Taffy said as she kissed both Cavey and Cavey Jr.

"Yeah I feel like I finally got some respect from you." Jabberjaw said "And I'll get more respect now that the Neptunes have been brought back to life."

They then went over to Speed Buggy and his friends.

"Thanks for everything guys." Mark said.

"Yeah, now we get to open back up our mechanics and compete in races again." Tinker added.

"All thanks to you guys." Debbie finished.

"Like it was nothing." Shaggy turned around.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-I've been dreaming about us reuniting for years, and now it came true." Speed Buggy told them "Thanks for everything"

Freddy and Scooby went over to BF and Dynomutt to say goodbye.

"So long Fred." BF said as he shook Freddy's hand "It was great teaming up like old times."

Scooby went to Dynomutt to sat goodbye.

"So long Scooby Doo!" Dynomutt said to Scooby.

"Rikewise" Scooby said.

They then did their handshake from The Scooby Doo/Dynomutt Hour.

Daphne then went to Penelope to say goodbye.

"Well, Daphne thanks for everything." Penelope said to the redhead "Now that the Hooded Claw is gone, I can get my inheiritance and I feel safe because of you guys."

"You're welcome." Daphne said as she hugged her.

Then, Velma went over to the Flintstones, Gazoo, and Jetsons.

"Well, Fred and Barney, it was great to see you." Velma said.

"Thanks Velma. Thanks to you, our families are back." Fred F said.

"I can't wait to see my boy Elroy and daughter Judy." George added.

"I can already smell Wilma's cooking." Fred F stated.

"And Betty's too." Barney finished.

"I'm so excited to see the rest of my family too." Jane added.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!" Dino barked.

"Rye rove you Relma." Astro said as he licked her cheek, Dino licked Velma's other cheek.

"You're welcome guys." Velma chuckled.

"I guess those dum-dums weren't dum-dums after all." Gazoo stated.

Daphne then went to Flim-Flam to say goodbye to him.

"Goodbye Flim-Flam." Daphne said to her baby brother.

"Daphne, please stay here with me." Flim insisted as he hugged Daphne so tight "Don't leave me again, you can live in the castle with me, Googie, and Scrappy and you'll become a princess and-"

"Shhh" Daphne put her finger on his lips "It's okay Flim-Flam."

She kissed all of his face hungrily, and kissed her lips again.

"Daphne…" He said as he stopped her to kiss him again. "I don't underst—"

"I love you." She kissed his right cheek. "I love you." She kissed his left cheek. "I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you." She kissed his nose "I love you so much." And she kissed him on the lips.

"Flim-Flam listen, I love you more than anything and I wouldn't give you up for anything, but I have to go back with the rest of the gang, they need me too." Daphne explained.

"I understand." Flim said sadly.

"It's okay baby, I'll be forgotten soon and when I do, I'll end up here and I promise not to leave you ever again." She kissed his nose.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, when I end up here, we'll give each other lots of hugs, lots of kisses, and tons of love."

She smiled, and kissed his forehead. "Now, Flim, you have to say something."

He frowned. "What?"

"You know what to say." She winked at him.

"Okay, I love you." He said.

"Change the 'okay' with my name, Flim-Flam." She smirked.

He laughed. "Daphne, I love you."

"I love you too little bro." She quickly kissed him on the lips again and they hugged.

Scooby and the gang finally went over to Scrappy. Scrappy had a few things on his mind.

He had always felt that no one loved him or wanted him. Fans of Scooby Doo hated him, his uncle kicked him out of the gang, and was portrayed as a villain in the 2002 Scooby Doo feature film. Surely, that was just an actor in a CGI model, but it made him feel awful, like he was capable of nothing better. He wanted to be loved, to be aknowledged, and for people to respect him. But then, when he found out Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc were in Boomerland, he wanted to steal their hearts and keep them for himself, so people would love him and he'd get the fame he felt he always deserved, but then he realized how much the Scooby Doo gang really did care for him. He couldn't believe that he almost left his family to die.

"Hey Scrappy!" The gang said.

"Thanks for helping us get our hearts back." Freddy said to the puppy.

Daphne then kissed Scrappy's wet puppy power nose "That's the kiss I was gonna give you when we fought that alien creature" She kissed his nose again "And that's for helping us."

"Yeah, and thanks for helping save the kingdom." Scrappy responded "I couldn't have done it without you. For years, I thought people didn't love me because I was forgotten, unpopular, and I lost my heart. And when I found out that some guy in a CGI version of me made me a villain in the 2002 Scooby Doo feature length film. I always felt very empty." Tears started falling out of his eyes and Velma wrapped her arms around him.

"Scrappy listen, nobody's empty inside. Those were just live action actors pretending to be us not the REAL us, we'd never leave you in the desert to die, you're one of us. It does not matter what people think of you or how they interpret you." Velma told him "They sent me down the wrong road in the 2010 Mystery Inc show. Looks like your unpopularity sent you down the wrong road too."

Scrappy stood up and faced Velma "But I now see that you guys do care about me, and that you didn't mean those hurtful things you did in the minor mentions of me."

"Oh Scrappy, you're one of the family, we can't betray you. We only did those things because the cartoonists and writers made us do it because they didn't want to be reminded of jumping the shark. We really love you Scrappy. We're sorry we doubted you, it'll never happen again, I promise."

Scrappy smiled and hugged Velma.

"I guess we are a better team than I thought we were." Scrappy stated.

"Likewise" Scooby told his nephew.

"And if it hadn't been for you..." Scrappy began "I never would've learned that you can't let what people think of you keep you from caring about someone...because caring about someone is wonderful. A person you can think about, and they think about you...and you both know you're thinking about each other. And it- it's just fantastic to know...that there's somebody out there in the world...thinking about you. Thanks for showing me that."

"No problem." Daphne told Scrappy.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go home." Freddy stated.

"We're ready Mr. Van Ghoul." Daphne called out to Vincent.

Vincent had gathered all of Scooby and the gang's allies to bid farewell.

"Like, bye, Scrappy-Doo!" Shaggy called out to Scrappy.

"Rit was great reeing you ragain!" Scooby added.

"I'm sure the Scooby-Doo franchise will want you back someday." Velma assured.

"Really you mean it?" Scrappy asked shocked.

"Yes we do." Daphne added.

"Ro rong Rim-Ram" Scooby called out to Flim-Flam.

"Like it was great seeing you again." Shaggy said.

"Bye bye baby brother" Daphne said as she blew him a kiss "I love you."

"I love you too Daphne." Flim said back and returned the kiss.

"Bye Googie." Shaggy waved.

"Bye Shaggy." Googie waved back.

"OK now let's get you guys home." Said Vincent.

Vincent waved his magic staff and shot them with a beam that sent them flying out of Boomerland and back into Merlin's workshop. While they flew, everyone had waved goodbye to their remembered friends.

"Bye Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy waved.

"Hasta La-Vista Shaggy!" Tinker waved.

"See around Velma" Dee-Dee waved.

"Toodaloo Daphne!" Waved Penelope.

"Farewell Freddy!" Dynomutt waved.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now all we need is the epilouge and the story will be complete.**


	38. Epilogue

Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc had finally landed back into Merlin's workshop. Scooby had been in some trouble with the wizard.

"Ree hee hee hee hee hee" Scooby chuckled nervously at the wizard.

"Hand it over Scooby Doo." Merlin said as he held out his hand. Scooby knew what Merlin wanted.

Scooby had returned the magic paintbrush to Merlin and he and his friends made their way back to Scooby's bedroom.

But as Merlin was about to banish them from returning to Boomerland, he saw something, the kingdom had been restored to its former glory. Citites and neighborhoods were returned to their normal state, all the inept toons were brought back to life, the Blot was gone, and Boomerland was once again a peaceful place to live in.

Scooby and the gang had been inside Scooby's room, they had been wondering what became of their friends. Merlin then appeared in front of them.

"MERLIN?" They shouted.

"What're you doing here?" Shaggy asked.

"I have noticed what you have done for the kingdom Scooby Doo, I commend your courage and bravery." Merlin told them "I came to thank you for saving the world that I created."

"What happened to Scrappy?" Velma asked.

"And Flim-Flam?" Daphne asked.

"Rand Googie?" Scooby asked.

"And everyone else?" Freddy asked.

"See for yourself." Merlin waved his magic wand and projected an image through the mirror to show them the fates of all the forgotten characters they helped.

Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, and the Teen Angels had finally gone back into business. Cavey and Taffy are now engaged and are to be married soon.

George and Jane had finally gotten their lives back with their children, their dog, and robot maid.

Fred and Barney reunited with their families, got their jobs at the quarry back, got their memberships back at the Buffalo Lodge, returned to bowling, and lived a happier lives with their now-revived families, having a gay old time with their loved ones.

Dynomutt and Blue Falcon went back to fighting crime all over their city. Sweeping the streets clean of crime.

Snagglepuss went back into his theater career at Snagglepuss Theater and now is part of the cartoon theater circuit and a director of many plays.

Huck went back to singing "Old My Darling Clementine" and annoying the people with his singing.

Yogi reunited with Boo-Boo and Ranger Smith and went back to raiding Jellystone park and stealing picnic baskets and outsmarting Ranger Smith.

Augie Doggy and Doggy Daddy were even more inseperable than any father and son duo and became assistant managers of Pizza Potamous.

Penelope got her inheiritence and no longer had to worry about getting in danger and depending on the Ant Hill Mob.

Speed Buggy and his friends reopened their mechanics and returned to being racers and competiloin races at the Boomerang Raceway.

Hong Kong Phooey returned to being mild-mannered Henry Pooch at the police headquarters and sweeping the streets clean of crime as Hong Kong Phooey but this time, he finally could see what a great guy Spot was and became Hong Kong's sensei.

Top Cat reunited with his gang and Officer Dibble returned to playing scams and having all night parties with his gang and using Officer Dibble's police phone.

Jabberjaw reunited with the Neptunes.

The Hex Girls got to move into the castle with Scrappy, Flim-Flam, and Googie.

And as for Scrappy Doo, Googie, and Flim-Flam, they had finally were at peace with the Scooby Doo Gang. They knew they really did care for them and they'd be forgotten sometime, and when they do, they'll finally be together as a true family.

A tapping sound on the mirror brought the gang around again. There was Scrappy knocking on the mirror—holding hands with Googie and Flim-Flam! Gazoo fluttered toward the mirror, waving excitedly at the gang. Scooby and the gang grinned and waved back.

Scooby and the gang watched Googie, Flim, and Gazoo greeting the many inhabitants that they had missed so deeply. It was like a giant block party and a reunion rolled into one. Scooby was thrilled. It had all been worth it.

Scrappy stood in front of the mirror, gazing at his uncle.

"Mirrors are magical things," Merlin said behind Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred. "They reflect what we cannot always see. In ourselves and in each other. As Boomerland heals, so will its inhabitants."

Scooby placed his hand on the mirror. Scrappy smiled a crooked grin and then placed his hand on the other side. They pressed their palms together, thinking about all they had been through together.

Scooby and Scrappy had been more closer than an uncle and nephew could be and even closer than they were when Scrappy was part of Mystery Inc.

Merlin was more than happy to see that Scrappy reconciled with Mystery Inc and especially his Uncle Scooby. Scrappy and Scooby had the best bond of an uncle and nephew. Or perhaps more, perhaps even, a father and a son.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby shouted.

"And Scrappy Dappy Doo!" Scrappy shouted.

THE END.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, that's the end of our story. I would like to give a special thanks to Captaincartoon123 and Scoobyfan01 for helping me make this story possible. I'm also gonna do a sequel coming very soon. I'm gonna call it: Scooby Doo! From Hero to Legend. It'll be a mix of Epic Mickey 2 and Super Paper Mario. Read and review. **


End file.
